The pokemorphs
by CuteFoxSage
Summary: This story is about of three trainers that find out they are Pokemorphs! But with this great power comes a great threat, responsibility and lot's of mischief. This is my first fanfiction. Rewritten because of some account difficulties. Remember reviewing is not a crime !
1. A note not a story

hello to all the people reading my story the pokemorphs, I have no access to my account because I forgot my password. So I'm making this new account and am re-publishing my story all over again. chapter 1,2 and 15 maybe a little different because I haven't saved them but It'll be pretty much the same. Sorry for any inconvenience and If anyone's P.M the old account please transfer it to this one.


	2. Chapter 1: The intro

**I'm new at this whole story writing thing so excuse me I'm an amateur. BTW This is an introduction/ epilogue.**

**Chapter 1: Intro **

**Third person **

"No, this, this can't be happening. We had planned everything. Everything was right we had done it perfectly. What went wrong?" A shrill voice shouted. The words echoing with the chill of death hovering over them.

"Don't over-react we trained for this sort of moment." Another voice said clearly male. The voice tried to sound calm but anyone could sense the fear in his words.

"Remember Mei; just remember everything we've been through just to get here." A different female voice reassured.

"Remember, I remember. Yeah I remember when I was normal. We were normal. We weren't fighting supernatural beings for our lives. We weren't rapidly growing powers of all sorts because we were chosen by higher power. Our lives weren't endangered back then." The girl known as Mei ranted.

"I hate to interrupt this pokemorph feud, but we have a world to take over." An over powering voice. Just the sound of his voice seemed to send the earth back.

"Yeah, we can't let that happen!" The female voice squeaked proudly.

"Erin what the hell are you doing?!" Mei screamed.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to stop it?!" The mew like overlord boomed.

"This!" Erin announced as a gigantic ball of flames formed in her hand. Her hair shot up fully revealing the mask she was wearing. The flames that she constructed were now a miniature tornado slowly growing larger and larger.

"Erin please, please don't do this." Mei squealed, tears running down her face.

"Sorry Mei it's just something I gotta do for the sake of humanity and pokemonity." She said shakily. "Besides you can just help me out using your hands." Erin smiled before unleashing the terror that was her final charge. A final attempt to destroy your enemies before they could kill you but with that you lose your pokemorph powers.

"No, how did it come to this, I wish I could just go back in time." Mei screamed as she saw her best friend's body lie limp on the ground. "I wish I could remember how it all started.

**Hey people this chapter has been edited by the way. The first version was rubbish :P I wanted to make it as long as the other chapter but then it wouldn't make sense, the rest of the chapters. I hope you like this version better than the other one.**


	3. Chapter 2: High School

**Thoughts are in Italics an in 'apostrophes' **

**Sorry if this chapter does not impress it is my first story I'll be checking reviews to spice things up a little and make a better story, I promise.**

***POV of Mei***

"Mei, Mei!" Shouted Erin. She ran over to me at the bus stop, it was raining heavily; I was wearing a raincoat that protected my acorn colour hair, which was in a French braid. The mini-windshield covered my grassy green eyes and my other facial features. Erin was now following a Candice trend (because we live in THE Sinnoh region) so she wore a copy of the gym leaders dress and because it was raining she was wearing an ice designed coat. She's also a blonde. "So" she began with a smirk on her face. "Are you excited?"

"I guess so." Mei muttered trying to sound cool and collected, but inside I was shrieking like an excited 6 year old girl. I let out a little shriek before the bus came.

"Bus is here." I pointed out stating the obvious.

"Let's go, Mei this is our last day of school can you believe it?" Erin asked looking for a serious answer.

"Well I can't believe out of all the girl groups Luke decided to join ours. I know we've been childhood friends and got separated, it was just dumb luck we ended up in the same school, in the same class." I said trying to hide a small blush that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You're wrong that's a little something known as fate!" Erin said with arrogance in her tone, failing to sound all wise and mighty.

"Maybe, but nothing is going to happen between us, beside if something was I'd have the number one spot on how many girls hit lists?!" I replied with sarcasm, seriousness and fear knowing how tough those girls could get!

The memories, the memories!

"Hey Erin, Mei." A familiar soothing voice called out. It was Luke. Luke was a well built, average height guy. He had brown hair that was risen up in spikes; they looked extra dangerous and soft at the same time. It was weird but unfortunately all that and the fact that he's super smart makes him the girl's attraction monument. Basically wherever Luke goes there's a horde of like 10 girls following him; it kind of makes it hard to talk to him, which is why I had my doubts letting him join our journey.

"So when we get to school, will you tell me your starter Pokémon, I've told you that mine is Chimchar, Erin's one is a turtwig, so that means yours is a piplup." A grin grew on his face. "I knew it; you've always talked about getting your people, just like your dad when he went on his journey."

I suddenly burst into tears. Lucky for me we had just arrived at school and I sprinted out of the bus, I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away.

***POV of Luke* **

"Mei, Mei, I'm sorry, I forgot about your dad's accident please forgive me, MEI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It was no use. I hung my head down low feeling ashamed and disappointed. I've upset Mei before and her same but only for a short time, in fact the longest we've been mad at each other was for 12 minutes. I felt incredibly stupid that day but now words can't describe how bad I felt.

"Erin any ideas on where she went?" I asked. She shook her head negatively.

I sighed, Mei never took her father's death easily he died 5 years ago when she was 7 turning 8, Yep on her birthday.

He had been trying to get her a piplup, Mei's favourite Pokémon, but on his way back he was caught up in an explosion.

She confided in me first and I promised to never bring it up I had just broke that promise.

"Hey Erin." I began breaking the silence. "Try checking the girls' bathroom, she'll go into a room she knows I can't enter."

"Alright I'll try but what should I do when I find her?" Erin questioned.

"Talk to her and apologize for me and tell her I wanna talk afterwards." I answered.

Ring, Ring, Ring

It was lunch time; we had spent four hours trying to find Mei.

"Uh oh" Erin and I said at the same time. We were totally busted.

"Let's just find Mei as quickly as possible." I ordered hastily.

"Got it, find Mei ASAP and lie to professor Juniper about our tardiness." Erin replied with a smirk.

We split up running in different directions.

***POV of Erin***

'_DAMN THAT LUKE! I see why Mei had doubts, or am I misinterpreting things? Anyway I'm pissed off and we may have to reconsider letting him join the group on our journey although it may be too late. Today is the day of the journey Mei's birthday, were leaving after school to my uncle's hotel maybe if-' _

"Ow why don't you watch where you're going... Erin?" said a voice I was glad to hear.

"MEI, MEI!" I shouted before hugging her like a Milotic using wrap and then dragging her to a bench.

"What happened, tell me everything." I inquired trying to act as though I didn't know. It was bad enough Luke messed up with the remark; he didn't need any more trouble by her knowing he told me the secret.

"Erin I trusted him with my secret, the most painful thing in my life, he promised to keep it and he blurts it out like it's an everyday conversation." Mei blurted out before breaking into another sob. "I mean he's supposed to be my close friend. How could he do this to me?"

"You can trust me Mei, I'm your best friend you can tell me can't you?!" I asked hoping for my best friend to trust me.

"You're right."

She told me the exact same story I heard from Luke and that's when he emerged from wherever he was hiding.

***POV of Mei***

'_Luke then told me word for word how sorry he was, but I had heard it all before you'd think someone like him would care.  
Wait a minute, I'm so selfish. This whole thing started because I was so scared of the rejection I would get from my classmates when I told everyone I got an eevee which isn't even a starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region.' _

I cried again.

"Fine I got an eevee as my starter Pokémon and I didn't want that diva bitch Bella knowing especially since that eevee has fur the colour of my hair and the same eye colour. I knew she would make fun of me. Plus she's the most determined of the girls to make you hers and face it man you get trapped in her webs easier than a Yanma to a Galvantula's web.

He sighed. Blushing.

I scowled and scoffed._ 'Maybe I was jealous was I? It didn't matter.'_

"Well I guess so!" He said blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Well now you know so can you leave it until our journey, ok." I replied coldly.

"Of course, now we gotta go to class it's already last lesson." Luke reminded me.

(Now at class)

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mei and her reject wannabe eevee!" mocked the preppy voice of Bella.

Anger coursed through my veins. My star shaped birthmark glowing a mysterious colour with a blinding sight. I broke the door, literally ripping it off it's hinges. I ran to the corridor and that's when something amazing happened.


	4. Chapter 3:The amazing strength

Authors note:

I may be making some facts about poke-morphs up to keep the base flow of the story

I will try to make it as factual as I can BTW this chapter may conclude action if not then definitely in the chapter after the next one.

*POV of Mei*

I was bathed in a white light that surrounded my whole body and it felt gentle and soothing, it was cocooning me until it was turned into mere strips that surrounded certain parts of my body, _NO not in that way._ It was covering my neck like a scar a white won that materialized as white fur, and around my feet and stopped around my ankles no I needed this feeling it was too amazing to pass up so I twirled around grabbing every particle of the mystery white light as possible and surrounding my body with it. Unfortunately I hadn't realized what I had done and I came out of this state between space and time. And...

"Eevee!"

*POV of Luke*

"Mei, Mei!" I cried waiting for a reply. '_Damn the amount of times I had either heard or said that name'_

_"_Come on Mei we'll get through this together I mean because of that the whole class has turned against Bella." After a small amount of silence, I decided to break it. Disappointed that Mei hadn't responded

"C'mon we've won this battle, and it's hopefully the last time we'll see her anyway we're leaving on our Journey today and Bella is leaving next week so she can take her worker drones Beatrice and Barbara along with her by then if all goes according to plan we'll have at least beaten 1 gym and will be challenging the next.!"

I said, Smirking to myself, after registering what I had just said and now realizing I had insulted three people in one sentence, or at least felt like one sentence.

"Vee" a strangely familiar voice cried.

"Did you hear that?" Both I and Erin said simultaneously. We chuckled a little after probably of embarrassment.

"EEVEE!" that same voice came. _'why does that voice sound so familiar?'_

I motioned for Erin to follow me it was in the direction Mei had run off to.

"It sounds an awful lot like a Pokémon, if you ask me." Erin stated.

"Well now that you mention it, you're right." a glint of fear swept across my eyes. '_Had this Pokémon done something to Mei, how'd this Pokémon even get in and if anyone's whose Pokémon was it?' _

I now faced the Pokémon who I believed had hurt Mei but couldn't be sure, when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes.

*POV of Erin*

It was the cutest thing ever, an eevee. I knew Mei got an eevee and this by far had gotten the precise definition. Acorn colour fur, the grassiest green eyes and the cutest ears one was floppy and the other was straight oh I couldn't believe it!

"So this is the eevee Mei got SHE is so adorable." I said desperately trying to break the silence Luke stood there astonished, I'm guessing he was expecting something a little more Intimidating, Predatory like a Luxray, an Arcanine, a Mightyena maybe even a Mawile. '_To be honest he kinda looked as if he was constipated.' _

I grabbed the eevee and said in a somewhat motherly tone, "it's time to put you back in your Poke-ball. I walked over to Mei's locker. Luke stood there shocked I began to walk.

"You come?" I said teasingly

Luke shortly followed after nodding his head still in disbelief.

*POV of Mei*

"Damn it, Erin let go of me this instant your crushing me!"I cried but I guess it only came out as "EEVEE EE VEE EVE"

It was pointless to try and communicate with her verbally so I bit her and RAN.

"Mei, Mei" Erin cried out helplessly.

_That's when it happened I was in the same room I could feel it but this experience was less pleasurable. It was like all my guts were being sucked out and in a matter of moments I was human again I jumped in joy but too find something really embarrassing... _

_I WAS NAKED! _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I screamed.

Luke stared at me either he was frozen by the shock of events or the fact that he was a bigger pervert than I gave him credit for.

"LUKE turn around you pervert!" He did so instantly, so he was a perv!

"Hey Erin do you still have that Maylene outfit in your locker?!" I asked now covering what would have been censored on a TV show!

"YEAH of course I'll get them right away!"

Ring, ring, ring

"Oh come on" I groaned and hid in the janitor's closet luckily nearby.

After 5 desperate Minutes of waiting Erin came back with the outfit. Fortunately she came just as Mr. Stockholm (the janitor came just as I had put on my shoes.

'_Damn that was close."_

_"_Thanks a lot Erin I owe you one." An expression of accomplishment spread over her face like melted butter.

"You guys the coach to Erin's uncle's hotel should be here in an hour. That's enough time for me to go home grab the other 5 poke-balls and head out"

"Great and if we so happen to be late my mom said she would call him and tell him to give us a ride." Erin said smiling.

"Well I'm off see ya later." I ran off.

(Now at home)

*POV of Marlene (mother of Mei)*

"Hi mum" there, the voice of my only child was heard.

"Hi dear, how was school?" I asked.

"I came to talk about that and to get my other poke-balls." She said.

Fear grew on my face, '_OH MY GOODNESS! Could she have been bullied, did her group ditch her was the problem._

__"Mum I think I'm a pokemorph!" she stated

"Oh thank god!" I said out of relief that she wasn't being bullied.

"WHAT?!" she question obviously baffled by my response.

"Well I thought your group had ditched you."

"No why would they?"

"Never mind that, I guess you're probably wondering who gave you pokemorph genes, how you control it and if you're the only one."

She nodded rigorously.

"OK most of the pokemorph genes came from your father, who comes down a long family tree of normal type Pokémon, and yes they were all fully pokemorph, your father was an Aipom."

I paused remembering the happy times I had with my little monkey man. I snapped back to reality almost forgetting my daughter was on a time limit.

"However because I was an eighth pokemorph you could only turn out a half pokemorph at the very most which you did."

"This means you can transform into Pokémon, and semi transforms but in order for you to use your Pokémon powers at human form you need to semi transform you have the physique of a human but there are some, whatever Pokémon you are, features.

"That cleared my head."Mei said bluntly

"Oh I forgot to mention."_ 'Stupid me always forgetting things at the last moment she could of left not knowing when she sees other pokemorph'_

"Pokemorphs are always drawn to other pokemorph!" I said just as she left the door.

"Really thanks mom." she said happier.

"Didn't you forget something?" I replied eyeing her poke-balls on the table.

"Oh my gosh thanks mom, I don't know what I would do without you." Mei shouted as she grabbed the poke-balls and the shrinker and shoved them into her suitcase.

"Have a great journey honey. Don't you dare forget to call me.

"I won't" she said after slightly chuckling to herself.

She ran off into the horizon. _Thank mew that she'll be safe. Wait why thank him I'm part him._


	5. Chapter 4:Baby predators

**Authors note: **

**Hi guys in this story the two other Pokemorphs are revealed, it may be obvious but **

**I will set up a poll on what Pokémon they share DNA with, and whoever gets it right before Monday will get to have either their pen name or their OC. As a main character in the story, they also get to pick a starter Pokémon from any region as theirs. **

**Also sounds made from various areas and non living things will be inside arrows **

**Also different time periods will be inside plus signs + and different location at a different time will be in brackets ()**

*POV of Mei*

'_Mom, you're the best' _I thought running back to the spot._ 'Hmm I wonder. Would I be faster if I transformed?' _A wide grin grew across my face.

I then thought about an eevee then myself then an eevee then myself. Repeatedly until...

I was in that room again and this time I took the time to see the full transformation.

I had a white scarf and a floppy ear and one put in place, my sandals replaced with furry boots a furred tank top and a white furry miniskirt. (If you don't understand look at the cover stories but replace the clothing and hair.)

I was instantly put on all fours and dashed and galloped, _I know I was faster_ than_ a rapidash,_ all the way to the grass land opening.

"Mei is that you!" Erin called out my extra details vanished and I tumbled and rolled and where my tail had been holding the suitcase during the transformation my legs had got caught up. Remembering what had happened last time I covered "what was necessary" only to find I had my clothes.

Hmm

"Mei guess what called my mom about you and it turns out I'm kinda like you but..." she was cut off by me.

"YOU TOLD YOUR MOM"I shouted in disbelief of what I was hearing.

"Yeah but it turns out Mine, yours and Luke's parents are all Pokemorphs of different varieties and each pair made us all half pokemorph."

She paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"Mine are both half pokemorph, Yours Mei are fully and one eighth and Luke I actually don't know?!"

Honk, Honk

"The Limo's here." Luke said rather hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Wait a minute Erin you didn't tell me what Pokémon DNA you've ended up with!" I said curiously.

"Well that because I don't know." she laughed sheepishly.

"What about you Luke." I asked hoping he would know. My eyes glistening with hope.

He shrugged. _ This isn't like Luke at all normally he would of said something like I'm totally (state name of Pokémon) and it's awesome, or I don't know and then play the adventures of Pikachu and Pachirisu._

"Is something wrong Luke." I asked concerned.

"Well I guess I just miss my parents" He lied, something else was bothering him but I wouldn't pester him about it.

AWKWARD SILENCE

"We're here." the chauffeur tried to say in an exciting tone, but clearly far from it.

WE stepped out of the car all we could say was

"WOAH!"

Was all we could say?

"Erin I thought you said this was a respectable 3 star hotel." I questioned.

"Well I guess the review was written by the toughest critics."She laughed sheepishly again!

"I can't believe this, I gotta give you credit you really know how to trick people." Luke remarked, I guess he got his spunk back.

"Let's head to our rooms." Erin said Blushing with embarrassment.

(Now at the hotel)

I have a reservation for a double room and a single room under the name of Kuchki.

"Of course Miss Kuchki your room is on the penthouse floor." came a clichéd voice from the movies.

"Thank you." we said in unison.

(Now at Erin and Mei's room)

"Well we need to catch more Pokémon that should be our primary goal should be to catch more Pokémon because there's no way we could beat a gym with only one Pokémon." Luke said already strategising already.

"Well the first Gym leader I'm facing is Fatina. My first Pokémon already has an advantage as ghost type moves don't have any effect on normal types." I said.

"Good thinking Mei." Erin said.

A feeling of accomplishment coursed through my body.

"Well, I'm dog tired, and you guys need to find out what Pokémon DNA you share so make it snappy I'll be off to bed soon, I just gotta vidchat my mom on my pokedex." I said, staggering onto my bed.

"C'mon Mei, its only 8PM" Erin whined. I knew it was awkward between Erin and Luke without me; let's face it world, I'm the life of the party.

"FINE, I'll stay but only for an hour, or two." I mumbled the last part.

"YAY, she squealed like a tepig."

Sigh this was gonna be a long night.

*POV of Erin*

_HA I could always win an argument against Mei._

_"__So Mei." I said in that tone where she knew I would talk about boys._

_"Luke could you go to your room, Erin and I need to talk in private." She said as nicely as possible. Then she batted her eyes and Luke couldn't resist._

_"I suppose." He said sighing._

_He left the room looked back with puppy eyes, but both I and Mei pointed to the door._

_"So how are you and Luke doing?" I asked._

_"For the last time Erin we aren't dating and never will." She said, her anger growing but I decided to push it even further._

_"C'mon you never know unless you try." I giggled_

_"How are you and TOBIAS DOING, OH YEAH HE'S DATING BELLA?" She shouted._

_"How could you?" I said hoarsely, tears strolled down on my face uncontrollably._

_"Erin I didn't-"she began_

_"You knew that is I" _

_"URGH" I ran away._

_'I didn't know where I was going it didn't matter I just ran and ran.' _

_*POV of Mei*_

_"Wow, I didn't expect her to fly off the handle like that." I admitted totally calm._

_"Seriously YOUR best friend has run off somewhere, you don't know if she'll return or not, and you're not even worried." Luke exclaimed as red as a Charmander._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked _

_"You tell me, who else has she told about Tobias, hmm who? Luke asked._

_"umm you!" I replied sarcastically"_

_'Help it's not me, LUKE!' BOOM finally I was in control._

_"Luke that wasn't me I was taken over." I began_

_"Do you recall anything? " He asked looking concerned._

_"I thought about changing into my Pokemorph form and then I was suppressed." I said a sudden remembrance came to mind._

_"Well it seems as if your Pokémon side is trying to take control over you." Luke said after pretending to analyze me._

_"WHAT." I screamed after realising what this could mean. _

_"You should call your mom" Luke suggested will do. I ran off. _

_*POV of Erin*_

_ 'Tobias was a smoking hot guy. His grey hair went up to his shoulder covering one of his eyes and had turquoise streaks. He wore a red scarf which matched the pink shirt and red trousers he always wore. He had caught a Darkrai and a Latias, two legendary Pokémon. But people were too busy with Luke to notice his accomplishment. Except me. I had tried to flirt with him numerous times but he never seemed to notice but when BELLA comes a long he comes straight over to her. GRRRRRRRR'_

_Bella that little f***er one day I would destroy her no matter what, whether it was a battle, a contest, a race, a slap fight. I'd do anything. But Mei had just pushed the buttons too far._

_ Then Erin was engulfed into a bright light and then she came out as... _

_**I just love cliff-hangers but I never had the chance to do one, also from now on authors note will be in BOLD.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Fierce battle

**Author's note**

**Hey guys if you haven't voted, oh well, the answer to the question shall be answered in this story. Well I guess you don't wanna waste your time with me *sniffles*. On with the story then. **

*POV of Luke*

'_Damn Mei she calls Erin her best friend, and she treats her like a piece of shit. I know Erin sometimes pushes it too far but she immediately regrets it but Mei she didn't even feel regret. Possibly because it sensed Erin's Pokémon DNA and wanted to mark its territory. But if that theories right how long, until she finds out that I'm a-' _

"Hey Luke." Mei said her voice hoarse, she was probably silently sobbing while I was deep in thought.

"Yeah Mei." I said with the slightest annoyance.

"I just need a friend to talk to." She said, breaking down in tears. Mei fell on her knees and started sobbing.

I sat down and she put her head on my laps. And I started to pet her. She stopped sobbing and looked up at me with the most sincere puppy eyes. I looked at her. _It was my biggest mistake. _

Instantly I was wrapped in light of colours and...

*POV of Mei*

_He was gorgeous, a shiny golden fur jacket left undone to show those hot smoking abs, and I mean who could go thirsty with those 6 packs. His hair put in a rough messy style and his shorts shredded up to his thighs. And well his blue eyes had a look of danger that I strangely found as appealing and then._

*POV of Luke*

_She was stunning a furry sparkling scarf that went around her neck, a slim tank top that well gave me pleasure on the sight__. _**(AUTHORS NOTE. *WINK WINK*) **_her miniskirt was white and ruffling and with every movement glistened. Her furry boots complimented her whole outfit and those ears were so hot one flopped over her forehead the other in place, damn. I've always liked Mei but this._

*POV of Mei*

I jumped on his waist and just kissed it and he leant into it he felt amazing it was just instinct I was so amazed and then we both powered down I jumped off as soon as I realised I was on him I blushed and ran away he just stood there amazed or star struck. I ran faster then everything I saw was a blur what was this. Was it my special ability it would make sense I was running away from a potential opponent.

I ran into another object, it had 6 tails and the deepest black eyes along with the blonde hair this subject also had, they had a roll up on the forehead and a fringe in the middle it had blondish ears on top and they looked a lot like – Erin.

*POV of Erin*

"Oh it's YOU." I said with disgust.

"Erin." She said and hugged me. I pushed her away.

"I challenge you to a battle."

"What but I left my poke-ball at your uncle's hotel? She asked confused.

"I meant us stupid. WE should have a battle to test our strength." I said charging up the flame I held burning inside of me.

"OK." She said.

I scoffed.

*Third person*

Erin released the fire she had been holding down into a thousand ember flames. But Mei was nowhere to be found. Erin's tails pointed downwards and she front flipped just in time as Mei came out of the whole.

"How did I do that?" Mei asked herself.

"Every pokemorph is set with two moves and can learn up to six moves, as you're an eevee I would guess your moves are quick attack and shadow ball but I guess its quick attack and dig. Oh well." Erin explained annoyance in her voice.

"OK" Mei said grinning with this new found information.

She then dug and popped up behind Erin before Erin could do anything Mei had already kicked her.

"Ow." Erin screamed in pain as the super effective move made contact.

"You're going to pay" Shouted Erin rage burning in her eyes. Her mouth blew out a fire storm.

"Flamethrower" Mei whimpered before being burnt by it. She fell and tumbled over and struggled to get up.

"WEAK" Erin remarked "Is that seriously all you got."

"Not even close" Mei responded with a smirk. She was surrounded by a flash of white light and almost at the speed of light crashed into Erin.

"So you've learnt quick attack." Erin responded wiping her lip of the blood smeared across it.

Mei then disappeared underground and then almost instantly popped out and punched Erin on the face.

"What how was that possible, how did you go that fast?" Erin asked baffled and on her knees close to being unconscious.

"Well while digging I used quick attack."

"Damn ... it" Erin said before falling unconscious they were soon joined by Luke who helped an unconscious Erin to the Pokémon centre.

(At the Pokémon centre)

*POV of Erin*

_What where am I last thing I remember was battling... Oh I must have lost. OMG I've got to apologise._

I immediately got up.

"Mei I'm sorry" was the first thing I blurted out and all the nurse joys, chansey and blissey looked at me strangely.

'_Awkward!" Nice going Erin._

"I'm sorry, have you seen a girl around my age and height with brown hair and green eyes she was probably with a dude with lighter brown hair and blue eyes." After I described both Mei and Luke they stared at me, then one nurse joy clicked her finger.

She then said. "Yes in fact they were the people that brought you in here they said your were knocked out by a raging eevee."

'_Mei always had that sense of ironic humour.'_

I unknowingly, chuckled to myself. After receiving strange glances I cleared my throat and asked politely

"May I see them please, the people who brought me here I'm travelling with them."

"Of course a Nurse joy" A different nurse joy, with freckles, said.

"They're waiting in the lobby."

*POV of Mei*

Nurse Joy came out of a hallway and motioned to both Luke and I to follow her and we complied.

She led us to a room where they had Erin!

"Can we have a moment in privacy?" Erin asked sweetly, clearly wanting to talk about pokemorph stuff.

"Of course nurse joy." replied and scurried out of the room with Clefairy.

"Look I'm sorry." Erin began. "It was just as if my Pokémon DNA needed to prove itself.

"No I should be the one that's sorry, after all I knocked you out there's no need for you to apologise." I said.

Luke then gave himself a face palm. And the tension in the air was thicker than a koffing's poison gas.

"So what you're saying is that I can't knock you out?" Erin asked in disbelief of what her best grind had just said.

"No any i-i" I stuttered but was interrupted by Erin's

"Just kidding" Erin said chirpily.

"You" I said. Then they hugged.

"Girls, so complicated." Luke remarked.

Both I and Erin snapped our heads around and gave him a cold stare.

"So who wants pizza I can get it in the shape of a Dialga, Palkia or even Giratina." Luke said nervously.

"Sure" Both I and Erin said.

"Speaking of Pokémon it's about high time we get ours it's been 3 days since we left on our journey and we haven't even caught a new Pokémon tomorrow we gotta train and catch new Pokémon as well as our own. I mean we can't just change into pokemorph form and beat the Pokémon can we?"

"I guess not." Erin sighed.

"Well we better get to bed early tomorrow we start our Pokémon journey and not our pokemorph." I Shouted.

"Yeah." Erin and Luke agreed in shouting.

"Ssh, there are other patients who need to rest." Said nurse joy

"Sorry" we said in unison.

"Oh yeah, Erin call your uncle and tell him where we are he might get worried." Luke warned.

"Good point." She said while picking up the phone, she told her uncle the whole story well minus the pokemorph details and he said we should make a stop at the hotel just to make sure we're still staying.

I went to the visitor's bed after discussing our plan and soon entered a dreamless void of black emptiness.


	7. Chapter 6: C'mon out !

**Hey guys guess what? Some Pokémon will be in this story now and now they play a main part. Finally I've been trying to build up to this with the story making sense and so you can see where everything is and whatnot. BTW I wasn't bothered to write from the moment they got up so now they're in the forest, just entering. **

**So anyway you know the Pokémon that they have and the Pokémon they will have. **

**OH wait you don't! *laughs maniacally* **

**On with the story **

*POV of Mei*

"Eevee lets go." I shouted out.

"Chimchar, burn away." Luke screamed.

"Grow like the forest, Turtwig." Said Erin.

"You guys know the rules and we'll stop when we each have three Pokémon."

"Sounds good" Said a voice I didn't recognised and judging from the faces Erin and Luke were pulling they heard it too.

"You know for a fire type you'd think your trainer would teach you some fire type moves or ANY moves at all." Said a different voice.

"You think you got it bad I'm a battler and my trainer looks like she is a contest kinda gal." Came another voice.

"Are our Pokémon talking now?" I said. _I've had enough drama to deal with talking Pokémon now._

"No more like we understand Pokémon because we've got Pokémon DNA." Luke said.

"Ya, now I can tell what you like to do and what you would like to have for food and if you'll battle or contest with me" stated Erin.

"Thank you so much." Said the turtwig.

"I'm a call you twiggy" Said Erin.

"No way am I being called that do you know what that would do to my battle cred?!" Stated turtwig

I scoffed.

"Well if you wanna keep battling I suggest you choose that name otherwise you choose your own and contest with me." Erin blackmailed.

I struggled to keep myself from bursting out with laughter.

"Twiggy's a great name, in fact I think it'll help fool my opponents' yeh."

"That's what I thought."

I turned to Luke he was still arguing about a name for chimchar.

"What about char." Luke said with pleading eyes.

"No I wanna be called flames." He screamed.

"Flames is too tacky and people will make fun of you, but if you want it whatever." Luke sighed he had given up. It was now my turn.

"Look man I don't want any trouble so pick a name and tell me what moves you know if you know any okay just want to train you and hopefully evolve you, that cool." I lectured.

"Ok." The eevee said pushing the fringe in her hair and swishing her tail.

"one, my name is Eve, two I know swift and tackle, and three please try and get me to evolve into a -

Rustle

"Eve use swift." I said on impulse. Quickly her tail lit up and golden stars flew out from the tail in every direction. After the dust cleared a damaged roselia rose from the ground and started to use hidden power.

"Quick roll out of the way." I shouted. It obeyed and luckily it flew over Eve.

"Now use swift on the floor." I said.

"OK?" It questioned while doing it.

"Now tackle her in the dust, she can't see you so she can't dodge." I said.

"Now tackle!" I screamed.

Direct hit!

"That was awesome Eve." I praised her while patting her on the head.

"I'm not done yet." I'm guessing it was the roselia.

Suddenly a ball of green mass came out the dust

"Watch out Eve." I shouted. Too late she had been hit by the tree. But she got up again taking a fighting stance.

"Now swift." I ordered. "But this time twirl your tail in a circle so it comes out like a tornado." She quickly got the grasp of what I was saying and spun her tail while using swift.

Thousands of stars surrounded her with violent winds seeping out of the holes and then POP the stars came in adding to the lots of damage caused by a move like gust.

The shimmering cloud of smoke passed away to see roselia still standing but very weak. I took that as my cue.

"GO poke ball." I screamed at the top of my lungs, scaring most of the starly and staravia away.

It flashed a quick red and shook from side to side until

Click

"Awesome I caught a roselia." I shouted I took out the pokedex my mom sent to me this morning and checked which moves roselia knew.

Energy ball

Hidden power

Leaf storm.

"Wow, Rose."

*POV of Luke.

_So Mei was the first to catch a Pokémon I'll be sure to fix that problem easily I'll be the next one. _

Falling leaf

There were burning leaves everywhere and a lot of fainted grass type Pokémon.

"I call dibs on this one." I shouted first.

"You can have it." Erin said.

"What." I questioned.

"I don't need a savage brute like that on my team." She said, pouting then turning her head.

"Well." I stopped. I saw a Houndour.

"Flames. Burn away." I shouted "ok let's see what moves you know" I said searching my pokedex

Scratch

Ember

"Ok, Ember on that branch "I said.

"Right away boss." Flames said before tiny little flickers of flames engulfed the branch and it hit the houndour on the head, it rose up again and started ember.

"Counter with your ember." I snapped.

In a matter of seconds the flames collided and both houndour and chimchar had taken damaged.

"Flames use scratch on that patch of pebbles and GROUND" I said emphasising the ground. Part unfortunately he wasn't smart enough to realise what I meant. I was lucky it was obedient.

The Houndour was weak and lying on the ground.

"Poke-ball capture!" I screamed.

It captured the Pokémon successfully.

"Awesome. Erin we're waiting on you know." I said

"Don't need to be so rude." Mei snapped.

I regretted what I had done.

I walked away and Mei and Erin caught up with me still involved in whatever they were talking about.

*POV of Erin*

I got turtwig out in case the other two tried to pull anything. Suddenly I saw a pink little arm.

I silently checked Turtwig's moves on the pokedex.

Tackle

Razor leaf

Bite

"Alright turtwig use razor leaf." I said

"Finally some action for me." It said while green energy from its leaf branch heat grew and turned into boomeranged shaped leaves. Then a pink ball of cuteness came out of the bush taking damage. "What kind of cute Pokémon is that?" I asked its eyes were large and crystal blue.

"It's a Jigglypuff." Mei said after checking her pokedex.

"The thing is Jigglypuff isn't from this region." Luke said.

"Alright tackle Turtwig." I yelled.

Turtwig did just that and the Jigglypuff fainted.

"Alright," I began then winked. "Poke-ball shows us your styyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle" I said.

Then it bounced right off. Suddenly a trainer popped out.

"You're weak. Just get out of my LIFE." She was just about to smash the Poke-ball when I yelled

"WAIT."

"What is it girly" He moaned.

"Can I Have It?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelids.

"Yeah sure but I'm not sure why you'd want a weak Pokémon like that." He said.

He then gave her the poke-ball and started to walk away

"Thanks "I called out.

He just wove his hand.

"Stylish I caught a Jigglypuff." I said then did a little dance.

"Ok it's beginning to get dark let's head back to the hotel.

(At the hotel, where Erin's uncle is.)

*POV of Luke*

"Hey Sweetie, did you catch any Pokémon." Erin's Uncle Kenryu asked.

"Yeh a Jigglypuff." Erin squealed.

"Okay let me see it." Kenryu asked.

"Mei what type is Jigglypuff again." Erin asked.

"A normal and fairy." Mei responded.

"Alright spread your dust Jigglypuff." She said and Jigglypuff came out.

"Oh what are you going to name it." He asked eyeing the Pokémon carefully.

"I'm going to call it Crystal, because its eyes are crystal blue. She said.

To be honest it wasn't a bad name.

"Okay sir, I and Erin will be going into our rooms if you don't mind."Mei said, looking at her face she was bored out of her mind.

"I'll be heading now as well, if you don't mind, Mr. Kuchki." I said.

"Of course, you wanna get another Pokémon if you're going to challenge Fatina right." He said.

"Exactly." Both I and Mei said.

I rushed up the stairs and went into my room.

It was a full moon I quickly got out my poochyena and then looked at the sky. It was a full moon.

"You are ready, it is your nature, don't suppress it embrace it."

I just nodded my head.

**What did you think of that chapter hmm. Impressed right.**

**And for those who may have noticed this is why in chapter 4 Luke was acting so weird. **

**Ha **


	8. Chapter 7: The team grows without Luke

**Hey guys I wanna talk about Luke he won't be in this chapter but the next chapter will explain everything that happened but in that chapter there'll be lots of flashbacks and memories. **

**Anyway I'm sorry if it seems like a long time since I've written a story I've been busy with my new boyfriend hope you don't mind. On with the story.**

*POV of Mei*

"Where is Luke he's going to be late for the next Pokémon capturing." I wailed, I didn't want to waste precious Pokémon capturing time waiting for a no show.

_He's obviously wanting to get the lead and out capturing more Pokémon to get the lead of us we'll show him._

"Wanna leave without him, he's probably left without us trying to get ahead." I said

"Why not it'll give us a chance to test our new Pokémon." Erin said

"Let's go."I said running out.

"Girls wait." Erin's uncle Kenryu shouted.

"Here take these." He said while giving us four Lure balls and two Great balls.

"Thanks" we both said.

"Now you girls be sure to be safe." HE warned.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Erin said.

"Thanks Mr Kenryu." I said grateful for the amazing gifts.

"Please Mei just call me uncle Kenryu." He said.

"Alright, **Uncle** Kenryu." I said Emphasising uncle.

We head off.

(At training grounds near the forest.)

"That's right run away LOSERS." Said a voice I wished to no longer hear.

Bella.

*Third person*

"Well if it isn't loser eevee and her out of style chick friend." Bella remarked.

"What a bunch of losers." Beatrice added

Barbara snorted.

"You know what, Bella I've had about enough of you bullshit let's set it out in a battle right now me and Erin against you and Beatrice/Barbara". Mei said.

"Whatever losers Beatrice come help me show these losers their demise." Bella said

Barbara said. "Alright that means I referee, the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle."

The four rivals just nodded their heads.

"Start." Barbara shouted.

"Go rose." Mei screamed.

"Grow like the forest, Turtwig." Erin shouted.

"Graveler, kick their butts." Bella ordered

"Staravia."Beatrice said.

"Rose use leaf storm." Mei ordered.

"Razor leaf." Erin screamed.

"HA counter with rock throw." Bella snapped

"Umm umm brave bird." Beatrice muttered.

The collision hit and Graveler took some damage, and because brave bird came after the collision it got confused and hit Graveler! Making both Pokémon taking damage.

"Nice going Dork." Bella screamed.

"Whatever, Beatrice said while coming her hair.

"Alright hidden power on Graveler." Mei shouted.

"Use bite on Staravia's wing." Erin screamed.

Hidden power hit Graveler full on and staravia became paralyzed.

"Oh no Staravia." Beatrice shouted.

"Now energy ball on staravia." Mei screamed.

"Nope, rock throws on the energy ball." Bella said.

"Ha razor leaf on Graveler." Erin ordered.

After the collision Staravia was unconscious, and Graveler was still holding on.

"OK get close to those two losers and use self-destruct" Bella stated. Writhing with anger.

"What, Bella but then your Pokémon will be knocked out as well." Mei whined.

"If I'm going down then you losers are coming down with me." Bella shouted in retaliation.

"I don't think so." Mei said. "Turtwig hide in your shell and use protect.

Turtwig was no longer visible and he was inside a green and turquoise bubble like dome.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

After the explosion only Twiggy was left standing when he was surrounded by a bright light and then BAM.

He had evolved into a grotle.

"Twiggy, you've evolved. Yippy." Erin happily chirped.

"Both Staravia and Graveler are unable to battle, the winner is Grotle." Barbara said

"The only reason you won is because if was thinking about cute boys, which I have to meet soon." Bella said.

"Yeh sure." Mei remarked.

"Let's go." Bella ordered. Beatrice and Barbara followed her.

"C'mon Erin lets catch us some Pokémon." Mei said

*POV of Erin*

'_Awesome I won a battle, my starter Pokémon evolved and now I'm catching a new one and soon I'll be able to enter contests the nearest one is in the city my uncles hotel is in Hearthrome city. It's gonna be awesome'_

"Hey Erin." Mei said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wanna battle." She asked.

"Sure."

"Okay go Eve." She shouted.

"Crystal, spread your dust." I screamed.

"Alright, you get the first move." Mei called.

"Ok Crystal let's see what moves you have." I said.

Sing

Pound

Attract.

"OK crystal use sing." I called out.

Musical notes filled the air and Eve was getting drowsy.

"Not a chance eve use swift." Mei called out.

She did so lazily and very few stars hit the notes, but just enough to wake her up.

"Ok let's try it swift tornado." Mei said

"Not so fast Crystal use pound and spin around as fast as you can." I ordered.

She did just that and soon she was just a spinning ball with a white ring. When the stars hit they disappeared and left behind a trail of rainbow coloured dust.

"Nice work crystal." I praised.

"This battle's not over yet." Mei shouted, disappointed her technique did not work.

"You're right Crystal pound on the ground." I commanded and it did just that. Her hand grew a blinding white and then it hit the floor rocks and dust came flying and hit Eve.

"Oh no Eve." Mei shouted.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, it should be her you're worried about she hasn't even got a scratch." Eve replied.

"Ok Crystal sing." I shouted. Again musical notes filled the air and flew to Eve this time a bit faster. Then Eve fell asleep.

"Now Crystal finish it with Pound." I whispered careful not to wake up Eve.

Eve was knocked unconscious and Mei returned her.

"Wow Erin that was an awesome battle. You've barely had your Jigglypuff for a day and you've already beat someone with it." She said.

I blushed, I wasn't used to getting this much praise especially battling.

Branch falls

"Eve swift tornado on that tree." Mei commanded.

'_Damn how she is so fast, it's like this is a reflex of some kind.'_

A purple monkey with a yellow stomach and what seemed to be a hand at the end of its tail.

I checked my pokedex. Aipom the long tail Pokémon, its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree and hold itself in the air.

"Hey what's the big Idea chick?" The aipom said.

"Eve tackle." She tackled him and he flew head first into a rock.

"Try catching me now." It said while using double team.

"Eve swift tornado." Mei snapped.

The real aipom was caught out.

"Go Lure-ball." Mei shouted and threw it at Aipom.

"Pretty" The aipom said before being sucked inside.

It shook three times until it blinked red.

"Alright I caught myself a." She paused and checked her pokedex. "An aipom." She finished.

Suddenly a vulpix came out of a bush.

"What the heck" I said "Vulpix aren't from this region."

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a fellow vulpix." It said

"Well the thing is I'm not a vulpix, I only have vulpix DNA sorry for the disappointment." I said sheepishly.

"OH, just when I thought I had someone to travel the world with, I didn't want a Male vulpix because it would try and be my mate. A girl vulpix would've been perfect I guess I will have to live alone." She said turning away.

"Wait." I shouted stopping her in her tracks. I had been shouting out late a few times lately.

"How would you like to travel with me?" I asked "I promise to sometimes transform into a vulpix and play with you." I pleaded.

"Really?!" It turned around and stared at me with its deep innocent eyes.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright thank you thank you thank you." She said.

"I'm going to call you Vexy." I said.

**(Authors note: got that from Smurfs 2 for those who care.)**

"Ok." She said. "I love that name." She agreed.

"Alright Great-ball show us your grace." I said

"She went into a defensive position and was sucked into the Great ball."

It shook once and instantly blinked.

"Wow my uncle was right it is more efficient." I stated in shock of how quickly I had caught a Pokémon.

"Alright we got a new Pokémon. Let's go back now." Mei called out to me.

"Ok let's go."I said.

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you for putting up with me and my personal life. Next chapter. **

**Luke: the missing day. Hopefully my boyfriend won't distract me for this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Luke the missing days

**Hey guys, my annoying brothers are pissing me off disturbing me and my friends, my LIFE and my inspiration (Pokémon games, and Pokémon series.)**

**This chapter is all about Luke, Luke and Luke. May answer some questions about why Luke. **

**SO this chapter is what happened to Luke when he went away with his oldest companion Poochyena. I was thinking of writing a story about it but then I realised it would be too short, the story and not many people would do it so the story would have plot holes. **

**Here's chapter 8 if you include the intro... **

***POV of Luke***

"Hyena, where are we going?" I asked my prized Pokémon.

"A place where you'll learn to embrace your wild side." He responded.

"But I wanna be tame." I responded "If I'm not I'll hurt those I love, I'LL HURT MEI!" I screamed.

"I understand." He said and charged up a dark pulse and fired it at me.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"You chose to suppress your Pokémon side and now you pay the consequences." Hyena furiously yelled.

"You wanna see a Pokémon, I'll show you mine!" I yelled.

Then I was wrapped in light colours and into my pokemorph form.

"Finally I'll get something out of killing you." The poochyena smirked.

"That's what you think." I said before unleashing a super effective aura storm.

Poochyena used dark pulse just in time for it to soften the blow.

"Where, where did you learn that move?" Hyena asked flabbergasted.

"Oh a little something I picked up from my dad." I said charging a night daze

"You mean, Lucifer" Hyena shouted, shocked from the newfound news.

"Oh so you remember, well for you." I said. Before unleashing the terror that was my night daze.

"Ok then I was hoping not to do this but you've left me no choice. You are strong young one." Hyena commented.

"I already knew I was strong." I replied.

'_I am strong and I'll be damned if anyone's to prove me wrong.' _

"Aura atmosphere." Hyena shouted before returning himself to his poke-ball. The blue sphere shot outwards and surrounded me. I was suddenly put onto my knees.

'_Why do I feel weaker, I should be able to withstand any attack, No' _

I passed out.

+ A few hours later+

"Please don't hurt me I will do anything, just don't hurt me please master." The poochyena said cowering away putting a paw in front of his face.

"What, why would I do such a thing to anyone, especially my prized, first Pokémon. I asked. Weirded out by Hyena's behaviour.

"You don't remember beating me to a pulp in your semi-form." Hyena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What why would I attack you the only way I would attack you is for training and even then I'd go full on Pokémon." I stated. "What the heck has gotten into you, Hyena?" I asked.

He then told me what he said had happened last night and that the move was super effective and powerful to knock both me and my memories of last night out.

"What that's absurd." I said. "There is no way In Dialga's realm that I'd do any of that."

"I see well this will be our last, get wild, meeting in the forest." I have decided it is too dangerous for the likes of you and your power." Hyena stated firmly.

"But Hyena." I wailed. _'I really liked going on adventures with him and getting wild party. Though I never remember them. At all.'_

"No buts, that's the end of it." Hyena said, this time acting a bit angry and restless.

"We'll train if you want but after that we're going back to Mei and Erin and then you're going to introduce me and tell them you caught me and started a bond with me and you wanted them to be surprised. Understand." Hyena ordered.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered.

"Ok let's go." The poochyena commanded

"Ok Hyena goes dark pulse." I shouted. A beam of dark matter shot out of the poochyena's mouth. It hit a row of 10 tress and destroyed them.

"Wow that was incredible, imagine what that'll do to psychic types." I commented, impressed with the results of this achievement.

"Whatever." Hyena responded before walking off. '_That was weird.'_

"O.K Hyena I demand to know why you're acting so weird, it happens every time it I have to release my wild side which only happened last year and you didn't talk to me for a week!" I shouted.

'_I've had enough of this, it was too much for me to handle. I had to get it out. Whether he told me or not!'_

He whimpered and then slowly shook his head.

"Okay you wanna know, fine but when I tell don't say I didn't warn you. When I tell you I know you'll be disturbed." He responded shouting but in a whispery voice.

"I don't care just tell me I can't stand the secrets, the lies and I just wanna know." I shouted.

*Third person*

"Fine." Hyena nodded.

"Well to start you're the son of team Mean Machine's leader: Lucifer." Hyena began.

"You were injected with some Pokémon DNA as a baby done by the hands of your own father. H watched you grow and found that he had injected poochyena DNA inside you. He then gave you me to help you grow. After that he had trained you to be a wild, savage out of control beast. The monstrosities you've pulled would shock you until." Hyena paused to check Luke had taken it all in successfully. Luke was just sitting there cradling himself and rocking back and forth. This was not going to be easy.

"Anyway, at first I was enjoying it until the government found out of your existence and by law you had to attend Pokémon School. You were allowed to take me. With that your father didn't want you acting like A beast otherwise people may figure out his master plan, with everyone dead. So he erased all your memories, except of those you had with me, and replaced them with a homemade film of a child growing up." Hyena paused needing to breathe after all that talking. Luke know just stood still in disbelief of what he heard.

"He hadn't done anything to me for two reasons:

He needed me to keep the bond we had. If I was to lose my memories, it would mean I would be just like a wild Pokémon.

His research was really early and he did not yet know that Pokemorphs could yet talk to others."

"He had also done other before you but they had escaped. Probably mated. There was this project X, he loved it and loved it so much his minions could've sworn he loved it more than he did you. It was when he had shot down a mew and collected its sample. Mew knew teleport so as soon as it was conscious it teleported away. Before he did anything with the samples he fell in love with a girl he met on the street. "He glanced at Luke now suddenly intrigued in the story.

"I believe her name was Marlene Kurasawa." Hyena said after stroking his mane in deep concentration.

"WHAT!" Luke shouted out.

"Well she was a girl with the whitest hair you've ever seen. It's not like grey with age it was naturally white, she was around the same age as your father." Hyena continued smirking; glad he had got the attention of Luke now.

"Yeh but when he mustered the courage to talk to her he had found out that she was expecting, you were a one year old by then. She had rejected your father and he said at least to join her in a gathering to drink tea. That was her BIGGEST mistake." Hyena said now serious.

"What do you mean her biggest mistake; it couldn't have been that bad. Could it?" Luke asked now taking a sudden interest in the story.

"I'm afraid it is, when he had got her in he immediately stuck a needle in her arm, but blinded with rage he didn't know he had struck her with the mew DNA. She immediately teleported off and your father only saw her again in the court room where he was sentenced to life in jail." The poochyena hesitantly said.

"What, so you're telling me that my whole life has been a lie, my real father is the evil mastermind between evil Pokemorphs and mind control. That I'm the seed of the man I've hated all my life?" Luke asked, looking as if he's about to burst into unstoppable tears.

"Yes... I'm-I'm afraid so." Hyena said.

"Tell me the rest of the story I know that there's more." Luke said face down.

"There is no more to tell." Hyena lied.

"I know that there's more. TELL ME, TELL ME NOW!" Luke shouted. He was looking as if he was ready to kill the poor poochyena.

"Okay but this time. No sulking." Hyena commented.

"Whatever." Luke said crossing his arms.

"So after some time you were adopted and put into Pokémon School. You were in the same class as Mei because no-one knew how old you were. Later your foster farther found work near Hearthrome city but they couldn't move you there so they went to a place where I can't remember the name and then you were moved to a different Pokémon school. Two years later you met Mei again. Jeez you two were like peas in a pod. It was so jolly, you had a new family some cool friends and your parents couldn't love you more. Until your father broke out of prison. He decided to seek revenge on the man that kept Marlene away from him so then... you know the rest." Hyena's head now low in grief and disappointment.

"WHAT YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME EVERYTHING ABOUT ME ABOUT THE ACCIDENT OF MEI'S FATHER, ABOUT MY REALL FATHER AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME." Luke shouted tears uncontrollably rolling down his face.

**I hate to end it like this but that's life. **

**Sorry about the slow update I just moved houses and the internet haven't been fixed yet. **** LOL **


	10. Chapter 9:Contest

**Hey guys to repay you for the long wait for Luke the missing days. I have decided for you to get a special story sneak peak at the end. This will come up in the few following chapters. So this is the gang's first contest and you guys have got to be there. It'll be awesome with beauty and the power of your imagination really will make or break this story. BTW I don't know the name of the hostess so please tell me in the reviews so that I may edit it out.**

**SPOILER ALERT! Coming at the end of the chapter. Stay tuned****.**

***POV of Mei***

"LUKE ALEXANDRE BRAVO MISHO." I shouted at the top of my lungs I now had my hair loose and curly with a little fringe like Eve's. I was wearing a puffy white dress with green rings at the end of the sleeves which sort of made me look like an Abomasnow.

"What." Luke said with an arrogant smirk.

"What do you mean what, you've been missing for a day, and both I and Erin have been wasting so much time on you that we almost forgot about our contest today here In Hearthrome city that we'll be late if we don't leave in the next 2 minutes." I screamed.

"Well that explains the Abomasnow dress." Luke remarked.

"Don't be so rude." Erin scolded Luke as she came downstairs. "It isn't very gentleman like to insult a lady if she's tried hard to dress up."

"WOAH!" Luke exclaimed "Now that's how you dress."

"Come on Erin we'll be late." I warned through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Kenryu we'll be back when the contest's over." Erin exclaimed while attempting to run in her leavanny woven shoes.

"Okay, girls both I and Luke will be there to cheer you on." Uncle Kenryu screamed through the limo window. I had just enough time to see Luke nod his head.

(In Hearthrome Contest Building)

***Third person***

"Hello folks, In this building we have 32 contestants but only 16 will be moving on to the next round so let's get going!" The hostess screamed. The crowed also screamed and cheered with excitement.

"Here are our judges, our first is Dawn Hikari." The hostess called.

"Hello everyone, this contest will be awesome, no need to worry." Dawn said.

"Next our Pokémon fan president, Victor." She said while pointing to a guy in a blue suit and red tie.

"I know this is going to be remarkable." Victor stated.

"Over next to him is the town's beloved nurse Joy." The blue eyed spectacle said.

"It's a pleasure to be here everyone; I hope this contest is even better than last year's." Nurse Joy said with a smile."

"And finally the one and only Fatina, Gym leader of Hearthrome city." The hostess said with diamond shaped eyes.

"Ok from twinleaf town we have Harry." A boy with ginger hair and a navy blue suit came out shaking recklessly.  
"OK I choose you, Buddy." He said in a rather shaky voice. White wind rushed around Buizel as it landed on its tail.

"Ok sonic boom boom." Harry said. The audience roared with laughter.

"Well let's hope it doesn't stink up the stage." The hostess joked.

"Whirlpool." Harry squeaked. A giant swirl of water was created and threw up into the air.

"Now water gun." Harry said his confidence building. The whirlpool shattered and the glistening of the silver colour remains captivated the audience.

"Now aqua jet while spinning." Harry smiled.

"Ok let's go whirlpool in the opposite direction your spinning." Harry smiled.

The Buizel did just that and then, a massive explosion occurred which ended in a massive bright silvery light.

"Wow that was amazing folks, don't you agree." The hostess shouted through the microphone.

The crowd only roared.

"That wasn't a pleasant start but no need to worry the end was fabulous." Dawn reassured Harry.

"Truly remarkable." The fan president began. "Well at the end." He muttered quietly.

"It was magnifique." Fatina said, fighting the urge to stand up and show passion to her words.

"Okay next up we have Erin Kuchki!" She screamed. The crowed screamed in enthusiasm.

"Show us your style, Crystal." Erin shouted while twirling. As Crystal came out of her poke-ball she was surrounded by hearts. "The crowd went crazy.

"Jeez these guys don't stop screaming, huh." Crystal said to Erin but to everyone else it came out as,

"Jigglypuff, Jiggle puff puff." The crowd went crazy.

Erin just nodded her head.

"Okay Crystal start off with sing." Musical notes filled the sky and flew over to various members of the audience, which some were dumb enough to touch or listen to.

"What a beautiful sight." The ginger headed adult screamed.

"Now jump up and use pound on them." Erin shouted.

Crystal did just that and the red notes were pounded into dust, red of course, the blue one's into a blue colour smoke and the green one's into green shaded stars.

Oohs and Aar's were shared across the crowd. Crystal enjoyed the attention and started prancing and dancing around.

"Okay, Crystal finish it with a pound ring." Erin says while winking.

Crystal lights up her arm and spins around creating a pink balloon with a white ring.

The audience gasped and then crystal landed doing a handspring.

"That really was amazing no doubt about it." Dawn praised.

"It shows the care you have for your Pokémon, really it does." Nurse joy stated.

"There are no French words to describe what you have just accomplished." Fatina uttered.

Erin left the stage as the crowd went on a rampage of cheers.

After a series of beauty and grace with some flops and mistakes on the way until finally.

"Alright next we have our final contestant Mei Kurasawa."

Mei came out and the audience chuckled in laughter. "I hope her next Pokémon is Abomasnow." A distinct voice called out.

"What an ugly dress." came another.

Mei shrugged it off and called out her Pokémon.

_"Eve let's go." Mei shouted the eevee came out as a stream of white light surrounded her. _

_Eve shot out of her poke-ball and was surrounded by lightning she swung her tail around and the lightning bolts disappeared. _

_"Okay now Eve use swift." Mei commanded. Stars shot out of her tail and there were stars in every direction. _

_"Alright, now Eve jump on the stars using tackle." Eve was suddenly bathed with a white light and dashed on the stars smashing them to nothing but stardust.  
_

_"Well that certainly wasn't tackle." Mei said flabbergasted. _

_"Sorry." Eve said her head down low in shame. "Nothing to worry about eve." Mei reassured._

_"Okay, use our new move attract." Mei said posing. Some idiotic boys started cheering and whooping._

_Eve struck out her paw and winked, Heart shaped rays flew out and created a tail shape and a head shape. _

_"Ok now quick attack super fast."Mei shouted with enthusiasm. _

_Eve moved as fast as she could and it created a torso connecting the head and tail. _

_"What is this?" The hostess asked desperately trying to figure out what Mei was trying to accomplish._

_"Now swift there, over there and a few right there." Mei said pointing to where the stars should go. _

_"Oh my Arceus. This is a masterpiece, a true work of art how long did it take to perfect this!" The hostess said in shock._

_It was an image of Eve, with the attract rays as the tail and head the torso, paws hind and forelegs were made of the trail of quick attack that she left, and the features of the swift stars. _

_"Wow, I remember doing that technique with my Empoleona when she was a piplup." Dawn stated tears of joy in her eyes. _

_"The bond between you and your Pokémon really showed especially when she made a mistake." Nurse joy said. _

_"Remarkable, no super remarkable." Fan club president shouted. _

_"Okay Eve back you go." Mei said. _

_Later she twirled and ended up in the exit and found her way to the lounge room where Erin, Luke, Kenryu and the other contestants were. _

_* P.O.V of Erin.*_

_"Oh my gosh Mei you did an amazing job, almost better than mine." I said chuckling. _

_"Almost better, how about smashing your performance to bits." Mei replied. _

_"Really." I responded._

_"Nah." Mei said after a short break._

_"Girls, girls you were both equally as good as each other." Uncle Kenryu said while patting both our shoulders. _

_"Whatever." I replied back snappily. _

_"Folks we are here with our results." The hostess' voice shot out grabbing all the attention of the contestants. _

_**Sneak peak time **_____

_"Hey baby, I can make you mine if you wanna, we can just skip this ugly fight if you come with me." A boy with amazingly curly hair and unbuttoned jacket said staring lecherously at both Erin and Mei who took fighting positions. _

_"Michael, I'd normally scold you but these foxy ladies are captivating. Let's just kill the dude."_

_"Alright fine with me", Came another of the voices. There were seven of these crazy perverted curly headed creeps. _

_"Oh my mew, you guys there are seven of them all of which have curly hair." Mei said. _

_"Bouffalant." Luke said.  
_

_**Sneak peak time over. Thanks guys for bearing with me, I know I've taken long please forgive me. **_

_**Meditating Espeon Out (**__**My new sign off**__**)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Cut off

**It's me hello again, it feels like forever we should PM more. Thank you fiery flareon (my twin bro) for finally making an account and reviewing. LOL you'd think the twin that was born first would do thing first am I right.**

*POV of Erin*

"The 16 contestants who will be competing in the next round are Harry, Ariana, Nando jr, Zoe, Kendo, Brie, Bella, Beatrice, Barbara, Dusk, Jess, Midnight, Claire, Erin, Mei and finally Mu-yang."

16 Faces appeared on the screen in order of the names.

Harry- a ginger headed boy whose head was combed to the side which made it look like spikes coming out of one side of his head with orange flame eyes and apple red bottom lip.

Ariana- A blonde with her hair up to her shoulders and hazel eyes, her makeup was heavy and lips were full and pumped with traffic light red lipstick.

Nando Jr –kind of cute, his navy blue hair up to his shoulder and a 16th bard outfit and had a harp.

Brie- a rich snuck up girl that stuffed a lillipup in her Arcanine fur bag people like her make me sick. Say they love Pokémon yet they kill them to make stupid accessories.

Bella- Bitchy boyfriend stealer!

Beatrice/Barbara- Mindless drones.

Dusk- Mysterious and totally emo. He's the son of Dawn Hikari and Paul Shinji. I admired his performance it was completely amazing. His hair was purple and spiky ended to his shoulder blades.

Jess- a weird girl with pink-ish purple hair and with a tacky dress her mother apparently gave her. She had a dustox and a seviper, not exactly Pokémon contest material but she managed to get here.

Midnight- A girl with midnight colour hair. Her eyes are silver and distant and all her Pokémon are dark types from what I can tell.

Claire- A red headed bob hair cut female with, let's say overgrown watermelons, and big red eyes.

Mu-yang- a weird guy with the smallest of eyes it's literally -_- that's his face.

"Okay the next round will be double battles so trainers choose your Pokémon wisely." The hostess boomed through the microphone.

"Okay Graveler, Psyduck you two are up." Bella whispered but just enough for me to here. "Okay Twiggy and Crystal should do just fine then." I said to myself.

"Hey Erin the board is showing who is being matched up with who." Mei told me.

The show board showed the pictures of who would be facing who.

Midnight vs. Harry Ariana vs. Kendo Brie vs. Bella Beatrice vs. Barbara

Dusk vs. Mei Nando Jr vs. Jess Zoe vs. Mu-yang Claire vs. Erin.

All the contestants stared at their opponents with cold dead eyes. The tension in the air was thicker than a magmortar using smog.

"First up Harry vs. Midnight "The hostess said shaking with excitement.

"If each selected contestant would come down the tunnel to their half of the battlefield." A woman in black called out.

Midnight went through one tunnel while harry through the other, all the contestants turned their attention to the screen where Midnight and Harry would be facing off.

"Umbreon come out." Midnight said in a desolate voice

"Go Buddy." Harry called out.

"Zorua" Midnight said dryly

"Prinplup" Harry shouted.

"Umbreon attract." Midnight ordered. Heart shaped rays flew out and circled the Buizel before hitting it.

"What but my Buizel is a girl?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"Umbreon is a boy." Midnight responded dryly.

"Zorua shadow ball on Prinplup." Midnight commanded.

The Prinplup had fainted and buddy the Buizel was infatuated and was trying to get the attention of Umbreon who kept hitting it with dark pulse.

"Now Zorua night daze." Midnight ordered.

Zorua was charged with dark energy and ran towards buddy, she then released the dark energy and a powerful offensive sphere surrounded zorua and outburst onto the Buizel making it faint.

"NO!" Harry shrieked before returning his fainted Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Wasn't that a great battle? Next we have Ariana vs. Kendo." The hostess said.

Both contestants went to their rightful position.

"Ok Jynx, Mr. Mime come on out!" Ariana shouted.

"Staravia, magikarp." Kendo screamed.

"Really a magikarp. Great choice (!)" Ariana commented

"Staravia use gust." Kendo said.

Strong wind gushed through and was a direct hit to both Mr. Mime and Jynx.

"Ok Mr. Mime use psychic on magikarp and make it hit Staravia." Ariana directed.

A bright blue light surrounded magikarp and smashed onto staravia. A sudden white light enveloped on magikarp. It was evolving!

The frail fish was no longer a useless floppy small fry but now a gigantic powerful sea monster. A Gyarados.

"OSHA-what?!" Ariana said confused.

"I knew you were going to go for magikarp since it was weakest and used that to my advantage, making it evolve." Kendo said smugly.

"No matt."Ariana began. Gyarados went in a rampage using flamethrower everywhere. One blast of flames hit Jynx and it fainted instantly.

"Control your Pokémon freak." Ariana insulted.

"Shut up." Kendo retaliated.

"Gyarados double the heat!" Kendo shrieked.

It was too late all the Pokémon had fainted including Gyarados!

"All Pokémon on both sides are unable to battle no-one wins. This also means that both contestants will be going home!" The hostess said in shock after receiving an envelope.

Both contestants went away sulking.

"After that twist of events we now have Brie vs. Bella." The auburn haired female said.

"Lillipup, Arcanine kick ass." Brie said looking up in the mirror.

"Graveler Psyduck, kick their butts." Bella said pretending to do her hair.

"Graveler rocks throw psyduck water gun all on Arcanine." Bella shouted.

"Not so fast, lillipup use protect." Brie said quickly.

A green dome surrounded both lillipup and Arcanine and both attacks became futile.

"Grr, Graveler gyro ball, psyduck confusion." Bella shouted.

"Arcanine iron tail on top of Graveler Lillipup use supersonic to counter psyduck." Brie said normally.

The four moves collided the winner being Arcanine and lillipup, the remaining Pokémon on Bella's side was psyduck and she was fast asleep.

"Okay Lillipup shadow ball, Arcanine ember." Brie ordered.

The shadow ball went first and the ember powered it up with a boost deducting some of Bella's points.

"No!" Bella screamed.

Psyduck suddenly gained swirly eyes.

"Whoa, that was a one-sided battle." The famous contest hostess said. "Now we have, oh wait I just received news that both Beatrice and Barbara have withdrawn from the competition so we move on with our next battle Dusk vs. Mei."

"Aipom, Roselia." Mei said.

"Poochyena, Machoke." Dusk said.

"Aipom focus punch on the ground, roselia hidden power." Mei commanded.

"Machoke karate chops on the ground to counter focus punch, poochyena dark pulse."

All moves crashed together each Pokémon taking an equal amount of damage.

"Roselia leaf storm on poochyena." Mei ordered.

"Night daze defensive manoeuvre." Dusk replied.

"Aipom focus punch then use double team." Mei shouted.

The monkey like Pokémon's fist was surrounded by an aura of a great blue light and then his 'hand clenched into a fist. Then he duplicated, until there were 7 of him using focus punch.

"Now Rose use leaf storm and surround all the aipom without hurting them." Mei cried.

"Nope, poochyena machoke fusion aura pulse." Dusk said smugly.

"What's that?" Mei asked confused.

"You'll see." He replied.

Machoke fired an aura sphere while poochyena charged up dark pulse, the dark pulse then shot out at a rapid speed boosting both the power and speed of the attack.

On the screen Mei lost a few points for the style of Dusk's attacks. While Dusk lost some points as well for the leaf surfing focus punch. They were now even and with 1 minute left on the clock it was do or die for both Mei and Dusk.

"Well since I can't win by battle I'll win by style." Mei and Dusk shouted simultaneously.

"Aipom roselia swift tornado and leaf storm combine the two." Mei shouted hastily.

"Aura sphere dark pulse fusion." Dusk retaliated losing his grip.

A swarm of stars and leafs combined and swirled making contact with the dark blue beam and the two moves crashed.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Time is up and the winner is... Mei Kurasawa!" The hostess shouted with glee.

'Yeah woo hoo this is awesome Mei won Mei won!'

"ok next we have

CRASH

A huge beam had crashed down on the roof there was a guy in a suit, two robots and five of what seemed to be...

Pokemorphs!


	12. Chapter 11: What is that ?

**HI, I really need to pump up the interest in the story so imam start during this chapter, Warnings:**

**There will be some serious drama bombs!**

**Some major fighting scenes shall be read.**

**Some perverted action (even from Gym leaders!)**

**I need some reviews too c'mon people reviews, reviews, reviews. **

**Don't be lazy, come be smart,**

**Writing reviews is good for the heart! (Made that up myself****) **

**I know story time so let's get started Oh yeah and bro stop reviewing it's getting embarrassing.*blushes* **

*******POV of Mei***

"What the heck." I screamed. What the hell was going on, why is Lucifer Antas out of jail and who are those guys.

"You two morons find those Pokemorphs; there should be 5 of them here. Gorgeous, Absolute help them out. A woman with green hair and a white dress that revealed one of her legs jumped off the platform. After her a woman with a blue crescent shaped moon on her head wearing a white jumper and white trousers with a dark blue tail.

"What the fuck." Dusk said in confusion after looking around to see if Dawn, his mother, was here.

"Oh my gosh, Dude let's get our butts out of here." I said trying to get him out so that I could transform.

"No you should get out I'll stay here and fend them off for a while." Dusk said arrogantly.

"Now's not the time to get macho on me and let out the testosterone hormone." I said snappily.

"Just move." Dusk ordered.

"Fine then!" I said and ran.

At least I could transform without him knowing. I looked back to see if he was ok but in his place was a boy with a red mane, dark blue eyes, and a dark cashier hooded jumpers.

"Okay my turn to play." I said. I checked my shoulder to see if my star shaped birthmark was glowing. It was I was engulfed in a bright white light...

***POV of Luke***

"Erin we gotta help Mei fight those goons." I said.

"You're right, but getting and making sure that innocent people are more important. And besides if it comes to it Mei can handle herself when she transforms into pokemorph form." Erin told me.

"I know but I can't help but worry I have a bad feeling about all of this that we're meant to transform." I said. There were butterflies churning, no moths stirring in my stomach, giving me a bad feeling.

"Jeez man you worry too much, especially when Mei is left alone, I remember the first day of our journey you were worrying about Mei when she had transformed into a full eevee." Erin had shouted while leading the last of the humans out of the building.

"Okay let's return." I said already running towards the battlefield.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Erin cry before I reached the battle field. Mei and what looked like DUSK! Were having a battle with two other Pokemorphs, they were obviously losing as they had grown tired and blood dripped down their faces.

"AARGH!" The gardevoir pokemorph AKA Gorgeous shouted as she released a powerful psyshock. A beam of constant changing rainbow colours appeared and shot Dusk, It wasn't very effective considering he was a dark type.

"My move won't hurt him, Absolute help me out." Gorgeous said in a whiny voice.

"Fine, I can't believe you're even on this team, you're about as dumb as a Slakoth." Absolute insulted while charging up an aura sphere.

It was aimed at Mei.

"NO!" I yelled and ran in front of Mei charging up my own aura storm and before I knew it both our attacks were clashing. Shifting from me to Absolute until the beam full on hit Absolute and she yelled in pain of the super effective move.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright light.

"What how is this possible Absol don't evolve." I outburst in frustration. She came out her fringe was now fully covering one eye and ended on top of her shoulder. Her moon now became more hair like and a lighter blue and went on the side of her head. Now she had some angel wings which had three layers and another horn.

"Yes." Absolute said now replenished of all damaged.

"How, how is this possible?!" Erin stuttered now in her pokemorph form.

"It doesn't matter we just need to take these two down." Dusk said now able to move again.

"Ok let's split up. I and Erin will take the weird Absol you and dusk fight the gardevoir."

"Fine with me." Mei said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." Erin said.

***POV of Erin***

I unleashed the burning fire in me and released it in a flamethrower manner. The Absol which I found out was named absolute just blew away with her wings. Luke charged up an aura storm, I have no idea how he learnt that legendary move and it just nicked the tip of the Absol's ears. This seemed to do a lot of damage because she reverted back to her normal state.

"Damn, damn." Absolute cursed.

"What's wrong?" The Gardevoir, maybe, asked before getting kicked in the face by Mei.

"Keep your eyes on the target. Which was ironic of he to say because while saying that she got hit by an aura storm by Luke.

"Nice hit Luke, where did you learn?" I got cut off by a swab in the face by absolute.

"Nice hit." Gorgeous complimented before getting hit by a dark pulse.

"Hey Dusk, what happened to those robot guys." Mei asked. I swivelled behind me to find a trap of Pokémon crystals of the super effective types that each person was about to step on.

**(So basically Luke, Dusk and Mei would've stepped in a trap of fighting type crystals and Erin in a water type crystal trap. I just wanted to clear that up cos it wasn't very clear.)**

"Stop!" I shouted and accidently burped a few flames showing the box each person would've been trapped in.

"Oh darn we failed." The Gardevoir moaned before teleporting both herself and the two robot guys.

The Absol had dashed away at an extreme speed.

"Humph." Were Dusk's last words before leaving?

"Hey wait, Dusk where are you going we need to discuss what happened." Mei called out.

"No, I can handle myself." He said exiting glumly as if he didn't have a battle that could've endangered his very life.

"Okay, let's just forget about this." Luke said.

"Yeah, if we linger on it, it could mean giving out our secret and stopping our normal lives." Mei said agreeing.

"Okay." I falsely agreed.

"Anyway next is my gym battle with Fantina" Mei said excitedly, jumping up and down and letting out shadow balls everywhere.

"Alright, we get it you're excited but we need to get home and rest first." I said, being the voice of reason.

"Guys it's been two weeks we are way behind schedule." Luke said.

"Hey anyway Mei when did you learn shadow ball." I asked.

"Well do you remember when Luke caught his houndour? I learnt double team and told my double to go with you guys while I practised moves." Mei said with a cheeky smile and a mischievous tone.

"Classic Mei." Both I and Luke said at the same time.

We left to go to the Pokémon centre.

(At the Pokémon centre.)

"Oh my mew! What happened to you three?" Nurse joy asked as we staggered in.

"We were attacked by an Absol and a Gardevoir while at- I mean exiting the Pokémon centre premises."

"Oh wow, you three are Pokémon targets aren't you." The pink haired joke.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Luke said.

"So what do you need from me?" Nurse asked.

"We just need a little help with our wounds. That's all." Mei said in a sweet voice, trying to hide the fact that if my uncle saw us in this state he wouldn't allow us to leave his hotel. EVER.

"Okay Mei, Luke and Erin, if you go past that corridor you shall be treated then you can go back to the hotel." Nurse joy said with a knowing face

"What, how the Latias did she know that!" Mei questioned.

"The blonde ones surname gives it away." The Blissey stated.

"Oh must have been Erin that gave it away." Luke sheepishly chuckled.

"Yes, yes it was." Nurse joy said while we went to our assigned rooms.

At the room now we saw three beds.

"Hey guys have you noticed." Mei began.

"What!" I said curiously, eager to know what she was talking about.

"Well, all the nurse joy's look the same, they must be clones those nurse joys." She laughed but both I and Luke stood our ground.

"It's seriously not funny, before there was only one woman in all of the Pokémon world that healed Pokémon, trainers and performers would travel from region to region just to see her." Luke stated.

"Yes, then in honour of her kind heart, nurses dressed up as her and healed Pokémon, her surname was joy, henceforth the name nurse joy." I explained.

Mei trying to change the subject obviously said "I may need to teach my Pokémon some new moves because two thirds of my Pokémon are normal types and normal type moves have no effect on ghost types."

"Better get training then." I advised. But Mei was already out of the room.

***POV of Mei***

'_Damn it I'll show them I'll train and I'll beat Fantina, they'll see.' _

"Eve, Rose, Ape." I called.

"Hi/hey girl/I was sleeping." Said/moaned the Pokémon.

"O.K people we need to train, train and umm oh yeah TRAIN!" I exaggerated.

"YES" They all cheered.

"Oh and Rose I got you something, here." I said as I handed her a shiny stone.

"I mean it was supposed to be for the contest but in gym battles you don't win for style so might as well evolve now." I said.

"Alright, thanks ma'am, I owe you one." Rose gratefully thanked

"It's nothing really and don't call me ma'am please it just makes me sound like an old trainer." I said embarrassed.

"Now you two have I got something for you." I said excitedly as I pulled out a shiny silver box.

Hey guys I bet you don't know what the Absol pokemorph was all about if you do please review and I'll PM you to tell you if you're right. I wouldn't wanna ruin it by reviewing it. LOL.


	13. Chapter 12: The Gym Battle

**once again that he has been going through my stuff, PERSONAL STUFF. I know that you are reading this so here's a reminder to stay off my LAPTOP! **

**Anyway on a less angry side, not so many reviews :'( C'mon guys I need reviews. PLEASE for me *puts on puppy dog face* don't forget to tell your friends about this story. If you do tell them to review. **

**Also relating to the story some key facts will be shown here in this chapter. It will begin to show what the sneak peek was all about. **

***POV of Mei***

**(At Hearthrome city gym.) **

"Ok Miss Kurasawa, you're gym battle is in two hours time at 2:00" The receptionist said in a cheery voice.

"Thank you." I said. 'Jeez_ man I know what time it is in two hours no need to tell me!'_

"Okay then next time I won't!" The man said before slapping his mouth shut.

"What did you say?" I asked, angrily.

"Nothing, be sure not to forget to be here by two." He advised shaking like a leaf.

"I won't." I muttered before exiting the place.

"So what am I going to do now?" I shouted in frustration. Pulling my, still curly and bouncy, hair.

'_One of my Pokémon has evolved the others have-'_

"Hey watch were you're going." I said angrily.

"Oh sorry, Hey would you like to have a battle?" Said the old fisherman rapidly changing from apologetic to enthusiastic and excited.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to train for a gym battle." I said not wanting to battle him.

My mom told me about people like him. They were weird people who fished out magikarp and were challenging trainers' non-stop with their weak Pokémon.

"OK then train with me I'm awfully good." He said trying to pull me in.

"Alright then." I agreed. At least now I could test out Rose's new power and strength.

(At the battlefield.)

"Magikarp go." He said.

"Rose, let's go." I said. A Roserade came out; its hair white and shot up like a turnip. Its hands beautiful bouquets of roses and she looked more bipedal.

"Aw dang gum it." Spat the fisherman. "You got yourself a type advantage."

"Rose leaf tornado!" I shouted, it was like an upgrade from leaf storm. To be honest it was like the water type move whirlpool but with leaves and grass.

The gigantic spiral of grass type power hit the magikarp and it was knocked out instantly.

"You won't be able to get my next Pokémon, Magik." He said. Another magikarp flopped along the battlefield.

"Magik quickly bounce." The magikarp obsessed man ordered.

"Counter that with sludge bomb." I said not wanting rose to be hit by a super effective move, even if it was a weak Pokémon.

The magikarp was hit by three of the five bombs before it even had a chance to lift itself from the ground. It was overwhelmed by the poison and fainted.

"Alright get your last magikarp and get it over with." I said now bored with the battle.

"No, not yet Gyra." He said. A Gyarados came out and fiercely roared.

"Gyarados flamethrower." The fisherman ordered.

"Oh no protect quickly." I defensively ordered. A green like dome surrounded Rose and the flamethrower bounced off harmlessly.

"Now venoshock." I commanded.

"Not so fast hyper beam." He countered.

An orange beam countered the purple beam and overpowered it causing Rose some damage.

"Rose No!" I exclaimed.

"Sludge bomb." I ordered.

"Stop it with ice beam full throttle." Fisherman, whose name was revealed to be, Sam.

The sludge bombs had turned to balls of ice and had frozen Rose.

"Now flamethrower." Sam called.

"Oh." I squeaked knowing I couldn't do anything. The torrent of flames hit Rose and she lay on the ground unconscious.

"Ape lets go." I said burning with rage. "Ape double team." I ordered. In a flash there were 7 of them.

"Ok now all of you swift. " I shouted not giving Fisherman Sam a chance to speak. The monkeys' shot stars from their tails and the gigantic sea snake wiggled in pain.

"NO Gyra." Fisherman Sam cried out.

"Finish it with focus punch." I said only vengeance resounded in my voice. All the tails lit up a bright blue and they punched the blue rampageous creature. It lay on the ground lifeless squashing some clones on the way down.

"Nice jobs Ape take a rest." I said before taking my aipom back in its poke-ball.

"Well I guess you beat me." He said sadly.

"Here I want you to have this." He said before handing me a TM machine. "It has the move cut in it. Enjoy."

"Thank you." I said gratefully and checked my watch. 1:30

'_Okay that's half an hour 'til my gym battle. I'll go to the Pokémon centre and then straight to the gym, good that'll work out.'_

I then sprinted to the Pokémon centre.

***POV of Luke***

"Hey Erin, have you seen Mei yet?!" I asked. It had been four hours since she had disappeared.

"Wait a minute; I know where that airhead went." Erin suddenly shot out.

"Where?" I asked, wanting to give her a good scolding for giving me a scare.

"Calm your chimchar patterned knickers." She kidded. "Let me have my lunch first."

"Erin this is no game tell me where she is." I almost shouted.

"Well isn't it obvious that she went to the gym to get a badge and prove us wrong from yesterday." She said.

"Of course." I said slapping my forehead. "How could I not think of that?!" I asked myself.

"Tell me about it, I mean what kind of boyfriend are you." She scolded.

"For goodness sake Erin when will you get this through your Marowak skull?" I asked. "Both I and Mei aren't going out and never will." I spat and stormed out, which was difficult because we were on the roof of a 35 floor building.

I huffed and puffed angrily until I was out of the building.

"Damn I wish I had a Staraptor or Pidgeot that I could fly on." I wished before resuming to run.

***POV of Mei* **

**(At Gym battling with Fatina, Fantina's daughter.)**

"You've passed so many checkpoints before coming here non-stop are you sure you don't want a rest. I mean when you're facing a ghost type like me. You just gotta be at full strength." Fatina arrogantly stated.

"Yeah right, I can hold my own off against a weakling like you!" I replied to the arrogant heiress of the gym. Someone had to smack that arrogant look off of her face and if anyone it would be me!

^Flashback^

"You look weak, there's no way you can beat me." A weird guy came and said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Gastly use lick." He said throwing his poke ball.

"Umm Eve swift." I said hesitantly

Both ineffective moves clashed and nothing happened.

"Gastly lick." He said.

"Eve use our new move, shadow ball." I ordered. The gastly stupidly licked the shadow ball and fainted.

"Darn it." He said defeated.

"Is that it, Wow?" I said, wowed by the lameness of the trainer I just faced. I moved on and not long I met another trainer who said:

"Hey, you're not worthy to battle the new gym leader."

"Grr you guys are getting annoying now. Ape rid of them." I said annoyance heavily present in my voice.

"Gastly." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I asked.

"Is something wrong?!" He asked with a smug look.

"Ape shadow claw." I ordered. Ape's hand like tail had an eerie purple and had grown in the shape of a claw. It then reached out and swiped the gastly who was immediately knocked out.

"Sableye, come on out." He said.

"Finally, something worthwhile." I muttered under my breath.

"Sableye scratch." The second challenge screamed.

"Double team." I ordered. The Sableye hit directly and aipom was damaged.

"Oh crap, double team is a normal type move." I remembered while face palming myself.

"Use power gem." He shouted.

"Shadow claw again." I ordered. The claw slapped away the flying bolder and reached for the sable eye.

"Use a move sable eye." the brown haired challenger screeched. The sable eye tried to build up another power gem but was too late and hit by the super effective shadow claw.

"Wrap this up with a focus punch." I yelled, before he even had a chance to retaliate aipom had already hit the gem eyed creature. Its glowing eyes had gotten dimmer.

"I'm glad that's over with, later." I said while running and waving.

I entered a giant hall with sand and a battlefield. An audience seating area and a referee dozing off.

"Thank Latios. I'm here!" I yelled.

"Finally a trainer is here. I've been waiting all day to see one. Magnifique!" A younger version of Fantina said with a heavy French accent.

"I am the heiress of this gym, my name is Fatina." She introduced.

"Well I'm Mei and I wanna have a gym battle." I stated excitedly.

"Well then show me what you got and we'll see if your worthy of the relic badge." She taunted while holding the relic badge in her hand.

"Fine, then Eve let's go." I said. Eve came out of her poke ball and immediately shot out a shadow ball.

"Sorry that was our strategy, but you didn't bring out any Pokémon." I asked bewildered.

"Return your Pokémon right away." She commanded.

"Okay but why?" I asked still unsure at what she was getting at.

"WE are going to battle." She said.

"I know." I responded in a hurry up and cut to the chase voice.

"Oh I'll just show you." She said before being carried away in a flash of purple light and came back down just as fast. But this time she was floating and had an X mark in yellow on her forehead and her pink hair which was long and free now in a bob. She also had two wires like tails coming from the end of her dress.

"OH. So it's like that." I said with a smirk. I was engulfed in a white light and transformed.

^End flashback^

***Third Person***

"Damn it, Damn you, Damn this!" Mei shrieked.

"Ha, ha, ha have you given up already?!" Fatina asked arrogantly.

"Not even close." Mei said, before feeling a great surge rush through her body and tingle through her bones. She was again strapped in a bright light.

"Oh great." Fatina sighed.

As she came out she had a black mini top with golden rings surrounding it, glowing. She wore a black skinny jean also with glowing golden rings.

"Arrgh." Mei screamed as I charged up a dark pulse.

"No way." The heiress screamed as she got hit by the super effective move.

Fatina had reverted back to her normal state and lay their immobile.

"Fatina is unable to battle Mei Kurasawa wins." The referee said as he examined Fatina.

"Here, these are for pokemorph challengers that defeat Fatina." He said while handing me a badge and a tape.

"Some key information is inside that tape." He pointed out.

"Thank you." Mei said shaking his hand and reverted back to her normal state while running back.

"Mei, I'm here." Luke shouted bursting through the double doors but she was no longer there.

"Darn it." Luke said before turning around and starting to run yet again.

***POV of Erin* **

"What do you mean I can't enter?" I asked in a more than loud voice.

"I'm sorry but only experienced trainers may enter." The blond haired man tried to reason.

"What are you saying, I'm not experienced?" I asked even more offended.

"I'm saying you need at least one ribbon or gym badge to enter here." He said calmly.

"Well I'll have you know-" I began.

"I have a gym badge and I'm with her." Came a voice I was glad to hear.

I turned around to see Dusk!

**Ha bet you didn't see that coming did ya now! : P **

**Don't forget what I told you at the beginning! **


	14. Chapter 13: The Imposter

**I've got a writer's block sorry guys this chapter might suck! I've just had various problems! Again I'm so terribly sorry please forgive me!**

***POV of Erin***

"Hey there, Erin." Dusk greeted casually in his normal voice.

"Yeah hey." I responded

"You arsehole, you made me think you were Mei." I said annoyed.

"I know, it's my 'special ability'." He joked using quote marks.

"Whatever, but can you get me in?" I asked pleadingly.

He looked at the bodyguard, but he shook his head.

"Nope sorry." He apologised without looking the least bit sorry. "Later." He waved before rushing away.

"Jeez can you believe that douche." I asked the bodyguard.

"I can't believe you let your boyfriend treat you that way." He replied dryly.

"De-wott!" I exclaimed. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say." He said. I groaned excessively and walked away kicking a few stones.

"Oh my gosh this is the worst day ever." I groaned. On the way I kicked a few stones and muttered to myself.

"Damn, I need some music." I screamed. "I wish I had my poke-player." I groaned. I was running now, to the direction of the hotel.

'_Oh damn it. I haven't got a badge or a ribbon. At least I'm not alone; Luke obviously hasn't got one because he didn't make an appointment. Mei probably won anyway. But still I should've won that contest it-I-I should've won. I could've won, I would've won. Damn... I wish that –' _

I suddenly found myself face flat on the ground. '_What the hell.' _I glanced back to see what I tripped over only to see a white egg. It had little triangles of the colours blue and red striped around the egg.

"Huh, wonder what that's doing here!" I thought aloud, basically shouting to myself. "I'm sure the owner won't mind me taking it I mean why else would it leave it here." I convinced myself before snatching the egg and stuffing it in my pack.

***POV of Mei***

"Hey Luke, you know what this stupid tape's about?" I asked.

"Nope, the guys at the gym gave you the tape, so hurry up and just play it." He replied with a mouth full of miltank cheese.

"Whatever." I said while putting the disk in the PVP (Pokémon Video Player) when suddenly, Erin flew through the doors with a togepi egg.

"Erin, What the Darkrai!" I exclaimed as she walked casually to my bed.

"I just caught a togepi egg and thought that I should keep it in your incubator until it hatches. PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE" She begged.

"Whatever but pipe down, Luke and I are gonna watch a tape." I ordered.

"Okay, I'll watch with you."

Tape

"If you are watching this tape it means that you have defeated Fatina, The Hearthrome gym heiress. This also means that you are a pokemorph. Pokemorph all over the world are rapidly being 'extinguished'. It is up to you and other Pokemorphs you may know to help deal with this threat. If you are travelling with Pokemorphs, each of them will need at least one badge or ribbon top get to the secret poke-village and there shall take some serious and brutal training. Since you have defeated Fatina, someone else will need to defeat Rose, heiress to the Eterna gym. You will also have to defeat Candice, or an alternative is that you win the ribbon in Lilypad town and also the contest in Majolica town. Evolve your powers and exercise them daily. You will need them for when you are battling others, because it is inevitable. Good luck Pokemorphs and remember we need you alive!"

End tape

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Well then it looks like Erin and I got our jobs cut out for us." Luke said getting up.

"Urgh!" Erin moaned. "Damn it."

"Well you guys have your work cut out for you I'm gonna go." I said before heading out.

"Hey Mei, where are you going?" Erin asked popping her head out of the window.

"Places." I said running.

(Several miles away)

"I can't believe you losers quit the competition just because you didn't wanna battle each other." An annoying and unfortunately familiar voice shrieked.

"Well if we're such losers then find another set of twins to be in your posse!" Beatrice shouted with a face scowling more than a snubbull.

"Fine I'll just find some new dumbass minions." Bella screamed.

"Oh and I feel sorry for those suckers." Bella retorted. Then after a 2 minute staring contest the twins sashayed off.

"Hey, you what are you staring at?!" The blonde princess asked.

"Oh I was just watching you get dumped by two people at the same time." I responded smirking.

"Oh you little rattata, I'll destroy you." She cursed.

"Oh yeah how?!" I asked rhetorically.

"Competition, I didn't get to kick your ass in the contest but in this challenge there's no way I'll lose!" She screamed confidentially.

"Oh you were gonna kick my ass, explain how when I believe you go defeated by... Brie" I said cupping my ear to hear her silence better.

"Whatever, here's the challenge, we go out and find a Pokémon and capture it whoever gets the first Pokémon and returns to the Pokémon centre wins." She explained.

"How do I know you won't cheat?" I asked knowingly.

"Well when you capture Pokémon It registers in your Pokégear." She explained yet again.

"Fine let's go." I said before zooming out of sight. I wasn't going to lose to Bella no matter what and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that I wasn't going to win. So just to make sure I would up my game a little, only for like, you know, the whole of this challenge...

I then transformed once again hoping to feel the dark power rush through me but I felt like before I evolved, like I was still AN EEVEE!

***POV of Erin***

"I'm gonna go to the Eterna gym, Later!" I called before literally jumping out of the window.

"Wait, I called uhh dibs on that gym remember!" Luke shouted.

"Nope and anyway I'm closer to the gym than you are." I replied.

"Yeah, by a few feet." He responded angrily.

"Well, you snooze you lose." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"Damn you Erin Kuchki!" Luke screamed.

I ran and ran until I seemed like a small dot to Luke.

"I guess I'll just look after your egg then. Shall I?!" I heard Luke scream at the top of his lungs.

"You magikarp egg." I screamed knowing exactly what he meant. "I'll kill you!" I screamed.

I sub-consciously turned into a pokemorph and pounced right towards my target. I hope that new intern maid is ready because it's about to get messy!

***POV of Luke***

I saw a blonde dot run back towards the hotel and knew my plan would work. I mean seriously was Erin that gullible why In Dialga's realm would I hurt a Pokémon. Especially a Pokémon still in its egg form. She just gets more and more stupid every day.

Wait a second what is that blue flame coming towards me. Oh shit. I quickly ducked down.

"Erin what the hell have you gone completely mad or something?" I screamed out of the window.

"Why are you talking to me as if I'm outside when I'm right here?" Erin said slowly and creepily.

"How the hell did you get here so fast and why are you in your pokemorph form?" I asked. She stared at me. At first I thought her eyes showed no emotion that was until I noticed that the emotion shown in her eyes were hate.

"Well you decided to tamper with my egg and then it came to me. Why not kill you instead." Erin screamed.

"Erin you might not wanna say those things in front of the egg things like those could make the egg become vicious and violent and could betray you." I advised.

"Is that so?" Erin asked tilting her head.

"Yes it is Erin. Bring out your Pokémon and let's find out." I said before quickly shifting into my self-defence position.

"Fine but I'm only doing it for my wogi-togepi." She said in a cooing voice.

"Twiggy, show us your style." I shouted throwing twiggy's poke-ball in the air.

"Finally, chick do you know how long I've been in that container." Twiggy complained.

"Listen twig" Erin started.

"Oh Darkrai no. This is not happening. I'm not doing anything until I battle first." He stated.

"Oh but I don't think that's your decision." Erin said.

"Fine." Were its last words as it tapped its poke ball and was sucked back in!

"What just happened?" Erin asked confusingly. I just burst into laughter.

"What, what's so funny was there a joke that I missed or something?!" Erin asked, her blood boiling.

"No it's just the fact that... that Twiggy put himself back into his poke-ball." I managed to squeeze out before playing that seen in my mind over and over again and laughing until I was crying on a crygonal level.

"Stupid Grotle so stubborn." I heard Erin mumble mutter under her breath.

"Umm Luke, Luke look at the egg. LOOK!" Erin shouted. I looked at the egg and nothing had changed. Moments later I had a huge pain at the back of my head.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Erin She responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked before completing blacking out.

***POV of Deita* **

"Bug type string and a fighting band." I explained. "Super effective on your type, Luke."

"Well I better get going now. Sweet dreams Luke." I breathed before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Knock knock." Another female voice said.

"Oh shit." I screamed before turning into Erin.

"Hey Erin what's the matter?" A girl with bouncy brown hair asked. PROJECT Z!

"Well then if it isn't the little princess." I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked holding four poke-balls.

"You'll find out after this..." I screamed before kicking her out of the window.

"AAAAAARGH." She yelled as she pummelled down to my trap.

A sudden bright flash blinded me. I knew now that this fight was about to get serious.

***POV of Mei***

"What the, Erin what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Erin isn't here right now." My assaulter informed me.

"Well that's cool it just means I won't feel bad kicking your ass." I said before using an awesome move I learnt from a TM my aunt sent to me yesterday. I never knew we could learn moves as well.

My arm was speeding and my fist had turned a bright blue and was now aimed at the imposter. Direct hit and she was sent flying.

"Fuck that really hurt." She whined, before her hair turned from two bright blond pony tails into a weird brown afro thing.

"What do you mean, that isn't supposed to be super effective." I said knowing fighting type moves aren't super effective on fire types.

"Damn it hasn't been perfected yet. Until next time project." She said trying to escape.

"OH no." I said before using quick attack. "You're not going to get away that easy."

"Fine, but You're dead." She said before kicking my stomach.

"Fuck that hurt." I said trying not to puke. I looked back up to see myself?!

I gasped realising what this meant. "Oh my mew you're a ditto pokemorph aren't you." I asked her. "Well took you long enough to figure out." She complained before she used focus punch.

I dug out of the way and slammed her head. I repeated this frenzy until she was bleeding.

"You're mine." I screamed before unleashing a focus punch with all my power and strength. She was cornered there was no way out. But then I was hit by a blue ball. It hurt like hell.

"Deita you failed to capture Project Z." A mysterious woman with jackal ears and three black braids attached to the end of her head with baggy trousers and with red high heel shoes that had metallic spikes on them and with her skimpy top had a gigantic spike in between umm cups.

"Damn." I said before I spat blood on the ground.

"Don't worry girl, we'll get you next time." She said before making her leave.

"Hey." Luke screamed. Before unleashing psyshock! His attack was futile because they had already vanished.

"Damn I'll get them next time." Luke said.

I just stared at him...

**Hey guys again terribly sorry. I hope I haven't disappointed you! **


	15. Chapter 14: The new edition

**Hey guys, you're probably wondering how chapter 13 made sense at all. Later in this chapter all shall be revealed. Minimal sexual chat, maybe death 0_0. Who knows? Oh wait I do.**

***POV of Mei* **

"Damn it Luke move." I said pointing at the aura bomb dropping fast form the sky.

"Shit." We both said before...

BOOM

Cough cough

"Mei/Luke" "Oh thank mew/Arceus that you're ok." We said in unison.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably a distraction so that we wouldn't chase after them." Luke theorised.

"Hey Luke if that ditto girl was pretending to be Erin. Then where is the real Erin?" I asked worrying for my best friend.

"Well they might've kidnapped her so that the real Erin couldn't disturb her and cause confusion." Luke said after deep thought.

"Then where in the hell have they taken her?!" I asked.

"How the golduck am I supposed to know." Luke shouted back.

"Well you should smart-ass." Mein angrily screamed. "I predict that the aura sphere was a distraction, I deduce that they kidnapped Erin so she wouldn't disturb the ditto's plan." Mei poorly imitated Luke.

"Well I wouldn't have to be such a smart ass if you were actually smart." Luke unintentionally screamed.

"Urgh Fuck you!" I shrieked before unleashing a terrible focus punch and hit Luke square in the stomach. _'Arrogant little prick I wish you never came on this journey!_

Then something out of the blue happened. His hair was long and thick and reached his back. His eyes were pitch black and his pupils yellow. Luke's teeth now sharper than before and looked as if the teeth themselves wanted to tear flesh of any kind.

"Mei." Luke began in a distorted and scarily bubbly voice. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Uh oh." I said before Luke unleashed an aura storm. Luckily I was faster than him and dodged the attack from a full blow. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the whole thing and my tail and legs were carried away from the force of the aura storm.

"Damn it I said." I found what seemed to be a cave but the hole was way too small for me to fit in. Only Pokémon could fit in that hole. Pokémon...

That's it I said. I remembered when I was still in school I turned into an eevee when I was supposed to turn into a pokemorph for the first time. I transformed, after returning to my normal state. And this time I grabbed the many white particles as I could and then.

"EEVEE!" I squeaked and I was glad. I quickly slipped through the hole.

"Mei, Mei come on out and let's play a little game!" Luke tried to persuade. "It's called I'll kill you." He finished with a maniacal laughter. It made me want to run even more.

+ 2 hours later+

As a Pokémon I have no idea as to tell how times gone. But I can tell I've been running for a long time and I know I needed rest. So I curled into my little ball and drifted off to sleep.

***POV of Erin***

"Hey, hey you can't I get any food I've been here for like 4 hours and I'm hungry." I screamed. I was in a jail like box made of psychic energy. I tried once again to use flamethrower but it repelled and bounced off the walls just like all the others. This also meant that Erin had just earned roughly half an hour of avoiding torrents of flames.

"This is an abomination to rights of the Pokemorphs, I had a dream, a dream where I was fed because I'm starving and my vulpix stomach is shrivelling!" I cried.

"Shut up your hurting my ears!" A distant voice whined.

"I'll stop when I'm fed Arceus damn it." I replied.

"You want food go to the loo and eat what comes out." The same voice said in an angry tone.

"I'd love to give you your breakfast but I'm not that gross." I insulted.

"You know girly I'd just love to go in there and give you a smack down bu-''

"Come on then I'd like to see you try!" I interrupted having a plan.

"Grr, Gorgeous lower the barrier I want to teach this brat a lesson." He commanded.

"Okay hot stuff." She said winking lowering the barrier.

"Slut." I coughed.

"Come here." He said raising a fist.

"Not today son." I said kicking him in the stomach and the crotch and later jumped off his back and out of the box. I made a quick gesture of victory before literally dropping on all fours and pouncing out of the room and hopefully out the building.

***POV of Mei***

I woke up feeling a new source of heat on my fur. I felt soothing but then realised this heat wasn't mine and that I hadn't made a fire.

"UGH!" I said jumping off before unleashing a shadow ball attack on the source of heat. A flareon.

"Hey what the hell was that for! I save your life, keep you warm and safe and this is the thanks I get!" He complained shocked at my ungratefulness.

"What do you mean saved my life? Unless you defeated a crazy ass poochyena pokemorph I don't know what you mean." I snapped wanting to keep my distance from the Pokémon but he kept coming closer and closer.

"Well to start with you were going to freeze to death a hoard of glalie rushed through leaving the atmosphere of the cave cold. Then later some nasty Luxray came and started checking you out. He saw that you were asleep and well tried to you know." He paused and moved his paw around. I nodded for him to continue unsure of what he meant he then put his paw behind his tail and made the same gesture.

I vomited then. I just let out all the disgust kept bottled up inside when I came to understand I had been raped. Wait a minute what if he had already done it?! What if I wasn't pure now? Oh damn.

"Luckily I was there just in time to stop him." He finished and all those doubtful thoughts and disturbing images in my mind faded away.

"Well that explains everything." I said with a sigh. "Thanks for you know, saving my life and innocence."

"One problem." He said.

"Yes?" I asked wanting to know what he wanted.

"I want you..." He said.

"What do you mean me?!" I asked scared.

"I want you to become human so we can destroy a place not far off from here." The mystery flareon explained.

"Well how does that work?" Mei asked. _'I better be careful with this. What does he mean by turn me human? Only Pokemorphs should be able to turn to Pokémon and back.' _

"Okay. I'll help you..." I stopped on realising I hadn't learnt his name.

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked.

"It's Nicholas but I prefer to be called Blaze." He explained as he started to trot away. He stopped and then motioned for me to follow him and I quickly ran over.

"So blaze, how do you plan on turning me human?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get there." He said and paced faster than he did before.

We reached an opening and then I gave myself a major reality check. It was bright and clear when you were inside the cave but when you placed a paw outside it was raining with loud clap of thunder and the tall scary looking building had a mega lightning rod at the top. So cliché even though it almost made me wet my fur!

A sudden torrent of flames melted a hole in the window and a slender female figure as well as two others slipped through. One of them I recognised as... Erin.

***POV of Erin* **

I blasted my best flamethrower and the window melted and a huge hole, huge enough to help me, Kristy and Skull.

^flashback^

I was still on all fours and I was going through twists and turns through this labyrinth. I stopped by a jail cell covered in a pattern of dark and fairy bands inside were to Pokemorphs. Both were female one seemed to be a kirlia given the hair and the dress and I think the other was a meditite I had to guess because of the Mohican thing going on. I was puzzled how on earth did I get here.

"What are you waiting for then?" The ralts pokemorph creature called. "Unlock us then." She ordered. I was disgusted by her lack of manners and rude behaviour. I was about to walk out on them when the ralts cried out "Stop!" "I have knocked all the guards unconscious for our escape now if you want I can just give them a little help in awakening again." She said hinting that it was either help them or get caught.

"Fine." I said before using my tail to pick the lock. Once I heard a click sound I knew it had opened and stepped aside for the two prisoners to move.

Once they were out the Kirlia led the way, back to the outside world!

"Hey I hope you guys don't mind me asking but what are you names." I asked.

At first they seemed to ignore but then the Kirlia telepathically told me 'Kristy, the meditite pokemorph's name is Skull'

'Those are some really nice names, I'm Erin by the way' I said in my head hoping Kristy would hear me she did.

"Okay guys the exit is sealed off so we'll need to bust open one of the windows. Erin store up some fire power, for when we need it." Kristy ordered out loud this time.

"Alright." I agreed. We ran for another 5 minutes before Skull stopped us. "It's here."

"Erin now is the time." Kristy and Skull said together as they charged up Aura sphere and shadow ball. I released all the fire power I had slowly built up inside me and let it all out. As it added to the converged fusion attacks. It successfully made a hole large enough for all three of us to jump through.

"Hey!" a sudden voice shouted. His voice was soon followed by the pattering of footsteps.

"Jump!" I screamed literally grabbing the two girls by their hair and pulling them down with me as I took the lead and jumped through the hole.

^end flashback^

"AARGH!" I, Kristy and Skull screamed as we made contact with the water, but Kristy used her telekinesis powers to get us to a cave where a flareon and eevee were staring at us.

***POV of Mei* **

"Well hurry up and turn me human then." I asked impatiently waiting to see how he done it.

He was surrounded by a black dome and he was now in his pokemorph form. Blaze's hands turned white, he was using helping hand. Before he even touched me I ran to the edge of the cave and turned into my pokemorph form. "Don't worry It won't hurt." He reassured.

When I transformed he was left gob-smacked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a pokemorph get over it I said and then the three feminine people we saw jump out the window before appeared."

"Mei, is that you?" Erin asked almost over-riding with joy.

"The one and only." I said before spinning around and then making a pose.

"Erin, what happened? How did they capture you? When did they capture you?" I asked suddenly. I felt like the questions were just vomiting out of my mouth.

"I don't really remember but I heard them talking saying they had a machine that slowed down my behaviour so that they were able to capture me. Even though it's kind of foggy I remember..."

"She was a three minute jog outside a hotel and suddenly turned back when a boy her age started talking about an egg." Kristy interrupted her eyes glowing a faint purple colour.

"That's probably when that ditto girl came in and replaced you!" I exclaimed getting the grasp of what had happened.

"Well to get across to the other side we need to be Pokémon to get through." I informed every one.

"I got a better way." The kirlia pokemorph said. She then used her psychic power to wrap us up, she then teleported. It was so awesome. There was only one problem. Luke was still there...


	16. Chapter 15: Unwanted reunion

**HI Guys. Long time, no see! I know it's been kinda hard to follow this story because of the complications and the transfer and all that but bear with me. Please. Now this is kinda off a kick off point lots of action and craziness here. **

***POV OF Mei***

"Hey, Luke." I called out. Silence returned the call; I scanned the area for any sign of him. There wasn't any.

"Hey Nic- oh I mean Blaze can you help me find Luke, I can't find him but I know he's here." I asked still searching.

"Oh fine, don't trust an eevee to do a flareon's job." He muttered and jumped over the fairly large rock he had been hiding behind.

"What was that?!" I asked in a 'you better not have said that' tone.

"What did you need me fo-" he began to say before being tackled by a black blur.

"BLAZE!" I screamed before taking a fighting stance ready to tear apart whatever took blaze.

Then a face she didn't want to see stood right in front of her: Luke.

"You bastard, what have you done to blaze." I screamed.

"Oh him, I took care of him he won't be bothering you again." He said.

"He wasn't bothering me; he was more help than you ever were!" I exclaimed angrier than ever.

"Mei, how could you say that?" He asked, threatening tears to fall from his face.

"NOW" I screamed and all the new-found comrades jumped up and attacked him.

Luke coughed and on one knee cried out "Why I thought we were friends on a journey together?!"

"We were until you went all psycho crazy and tried to kill me!" I retorted turning away from him.

A sudden thought snapped back to my head. Blaze! "Kristy can you look for blaze's mind, he can't be dead, you must be able to find him please." I begged. She began to but then a certain figure popped up;

"You didn't think I was done for, did you?" came a sarcastic voice which I was so happy to hear. So happy I literally jumped on him.

"Blaze, don't ever scare me like that again." I cried, and then I let the tears fall out as I rested on his warm shoulders, it was comforting and it just felt... right.

***POV of Blaze* **

'_Is it wrong that this is so right? I mean I just feel like it's my duty like I'm supposed to do this. I mean I met her a couple of hours ago but still. I just...' _

"ARGH!" My attacker screamed, and he had really changed since I last saw him, which was only a few seconds ago. His hair was long and thick and reached his back. His eyes were pitch black and his pupils amber. The guy's teeth now sharper than before and looked as if the teeth themselves wanted to tear my face off, oh and his breath reeked! I could smell them from where I was which was pretty far from him.

"Umm I don't want to bring the bad news but we got trouble." I said panicking to Mei. She looked up and saw him. She took a brave fighting stance and gave the signal.

"Crazy Pokemorph, Crazy Pokemorph!"

We then all took fighting stances and Erin jumped out of the hole she had been hiding in and took her rightful place as we surrounded the attacker.

"Well this is gonna be fun, at least more fun than when poor baby Mei ran off without a good fight." This guy said in a distorted voice which scared the dropping out of me.

"Well this time I'm ready. You jerk. You pretend you care and then you go and act like you kill stuff all the time." Mei insulted.

"Well it's true, at night I take over and I have to go on this killing spree." Luke bluffed.

"You're lying." Mei pointed out.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that." He retaliated, then looking ready to attack. I immediately took a stance to protect Mei.

"Your eyes, Luke always rolls his eyes when he lies." Mei stated.

"Well if you don't believe me then I'll just have to prove it to you." He shouted and with that he immediately pounced towards Mei looking ready to deliver a final blow. I wasn't fast enough to block or move her. Luckily Kristy teleported a rock in front of Mei to block the assaulter's path.

"It started." Erin finally said, that girl had been to quiet and Mei, when we were telepathically linked, privately told me that she couldn't shut up!

"Ok people just like the plan." Kristy instructed, we all nodded our heads.

"Here goes." Mei said as she concentrated carefully on her move.

Suddenly there were three Mei's. "Is that all you can make, only three?" I asked.

"Just watch." She ordered and so I complied with those orders. Although I wish I hadn't because both Mei's punched me and I felt both punches.

"Damn, what the hell I thought double gangers were fake and couldn't harm you." I complained.

"Why on Rayquaza's name do you think it took me so long to conjure them up? And that I only made three." She questioned me, not even a hint of the fact that she was sorry.

"Hey you two focus, we don't need to injure ourselves if we're up against an opponent this strong." Erin pointed out.

"Erin, when did you get so serious?" Mei asked slightly shocked at her best friend's behaviour.

"I got serious when I realised how dangerous and serious this is, when I got captured and when I almost died. I got serious when I realised that this is no joke, that what we're doing right now is a life or death situation and one mistake could screw us up." Erin lectured.

After that I felt really bad and the atmosphere got a lot sadder.

"Wait a minute why hasn't Luke gotten up yet?" I said aware that he was still here somewhere.

"He's right I can't sense him." Kristy said.

"My tails show no sign of danger." Erin added.

"My instincts aren't acting up." Mei shared.

"Do you think he fled?" I asked.

"Possibly, four against one aren't good odds no matter who you are." Erin said.

"Die darkrai scum." This Luke character shouted before hitting me square in the stomach with an aura storm. I coughed up some blood but in relative I was still up for battle.

"Take this." Kristy shouted as she telepathically lifted two oak trees and dropped them where Luke used to be. In a flash he disappeared and re-appeared behind Erin.

"Erin move!" I shouted and she rolled away just in time as Luke had planned to break her spine with an out of world strength.

"We need retreat." Kristy called.

"Or call our secret weapon." Mei suggested.

"No, not even Skull can handle this." Kristy replied, traces of worry in her voice.

"What's this about Skull not being able to handle it?" The Meditite Pokemorph said floating down and landing with a gentle tap.

"Skull we've tried to face him but he is too fast and his power is incredible. Trust me when I say you do not want to battle him." Kristy warned but Skull didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Well then, I'll just have to see what he's got and with those words' Luke re-emerged."

***POV of Skull* **

"Finally someone who has the guts to challenge me, let's see what you got." Luke teased. I wouldn't buy it. Yet I got bored so I decided to stop meditating and fired and aura sphere at him to get him to shut up. He retaliated with an aura storm which kept it from hitting him but not enough to stop it completely.

"Damn that is one aura sphere if it's able to keep up with my aura storm." Luke complimented.

"Look, I didn't come to have a chit chat or to have tea with the queen. I came to defeat you so I can go home so enough with the flapping of your mouth and more with the pounding of the fist." I replied.

"It's like that is it?" Luke asked.

"Yes it is!" I screamed and on 'is' shot out my aura sphere.

"Damn." Luke said before being hit in the face by my awesome aura sphere.

"Ok, everybody in a circle NOW!" Kristy demanded. Everyone except me was there and I used my psychic powers to float myself faster towards her. I made it just in time because Luke tried to shoot me with dark pulse.

I will never get used to teleporting it's like speeding on a boat, after a while you just wanted throw up.

We suddenly stopped at the edge of Sinnoh.

"Why did we stop?" I asked.

"I'm getting weaker unless we have another way of getting across the sea to the other side of Sinnoh we have to swim." Kristy said tired.

"Mei to the rescue, go Mila!" Mei shouted before releasing a milotic. It was weird because her poke-ball hit the ground about to bounce into the water but then span back to her.

"Hey Mei, when did you get a milotic?" Erin asked.

"Well..."

Flashback

*POV of Mei*

"Ok everybody out." I called summoning Eve, Rose and Ape. "Hey/hi/uuuugh" they replied happy to get out of their pokeballs.

"We gotta catch ourselves a new Pokémon so let's get to it." I shouted.

"Ooh misses, what about that one." Rose said pointing at the hoothoot.

"We can't It's got a type advantage over you. Plus ape's and eve's moves won't have an effect or won't be effective at all." I replied.

"Hey what about THAT one." Ape said pointing at the raging red gyrados.

"Woah a shiny red gyrados. Good eye Ape." I praised my cheeky aipom.

"All right Rose let's start off with a leaf tornado, Ape double team and eve attract." I ordered hastily.

As 6 or seven aipoms taunted the gyrados a flurry of hearts and leaf tornado hit the raging monster. Now haven taken lots of damage and love struck the gyrados lay there still.

"Go great ball." I cried when suddenly a beautiful milotic emerged from the sea sunlight reflecting of the beautiful shiny blue and pink scales of the creature.

"Hello world!" she shouted in a song before being sucked into the great ball.

"Uh-oh." I said before getting the poke-ball.

"Don't have any time to lose." I screamed before saying all of you return. They all disappeared in a flash of red light and that's when I ran back to the Pokémon centre.

End flashback

"Wow!" they all exclaimed except Kristy who was still light-headed.

"Alright Mila use surf." I cried after we all jumped on.

"Where are we going?" Mila asked. All heads turned to Kristy and Skull.

"To Snowpoint city." Skull replied carrying Kristy.

"This isn't too hard on you, is it? I mean it's your first day as, a captured Pokémon, and your already carrying five people." I asked worried for my Pokémon.

"No it's alright Mei. Nothing I can't handle." Mila replied.

"How did you know my name I haven't told you yet?" I asked.

"Don't you know Milotic can sense the emotion of beings near it and other than sea Pokémon you guys are the nearest beings!" Mila replied... Telepathically!

"Wow, I caught myself an awesome Pokémon, I don't even think a gyrados can do that." I said.

"Well DUH!" Mila said. Taking a sharp left turn.

"Almost at snowpoint city Mei." Mila told us.

"Don't worry I won't spill the bean on how you got the hots for Blaze." Mila whispered.

"Are you seriously saying that you're denying the Pokémon of emotions and thoughts?" Mila snapped back.

"Well I wouldn't say she's very good at it." I replied. Suddenly the journey was interrupted abruptly.

"Ow that hurts." Mila whined everybody off now!" I ordered. As soon as everyone was on land I returned Mila to her poke-ball and ran around trying to find the nearest Pokémon centre.

Luckily I saw the well known sign of the Pokémon centre and charged in not caring if I broke the door or not.

I literally threw the poke-ball at nurse joy and shouted:

"My milotic has a bruised chest and stomach she needs help ASAP." I shouted tears strolling down my face.

'_this was all my fault, if I could just accept the fact that I liked blaze, or didn't start an argument with Mila then she wouldn't have been distracted, she would've known when to stop and then she wouldn't have bruised herself. I can't believe this is how I treat my Pokémon It's a miracle that they haven't had a broken paw or something.' _

"Hey." Said blaze coming to sit next to me.

"Are you alright?" Said Erin sitting on the other side of me.

That was all I needed reassurance from my friends and I knew everything was gonna be alright.

**Hey guys remember that little sneak peak I showed you in the previous chapters. It will be shown in the next chapter. So something to get excited for. I'm also sorry for the entire complicated thing that has happened but please bear with me. **


	17. Chapter 16:Everything's gonna be ok?

**HI guy's I'm back. Before I introduce to you chapter 16 let's review what has happened in the last chapter... **

**Mei, Erin and they're newfound comrades daringly battle Luke and successfully escaped but with Kristy tired from the psychic energy use it's up to Mei's milotic Mila to save the day. But what happens when Mila is injured and the others are stuck in the cold winter land that is Snowpoint city. **

***P.O.V of Erin***

"Hey Mei to take your mind off of Mila, let's have a 3 on 3 battle." I suggested hoping Mei's love for battling would bring her out of this state.

"Alright." She said reluctantly. As we exited the Pokémon centre all three of us felt a chill we never felt when we landed.

"Wow I don't remember it being this chilly." Blaze remarked. If both Blaze and I are fire types and we can feel the cold it must be pretty chilly here.

"We can't let a little cold get in the way of our battle can we?" Mei asked.

"Ok then since you're ready to go, Twiggy come on out." I said calling my grotle. "Before you say anything just know you're going to battle." A huge smile crept up the grotle's face.

"Alright Rose you're up." Mei called.

"Ok let the battle begin." Started blaze. "Erin get's first move."

"Ok no time to waste use razor leaf."I commanded. Dozens of little leaf boomerangs shot out of his branches.

"Counter with venoshock." I said. As the two moves clashed no Pokémon seemed to be affected.

"Venoshock?!" I asked. "When did your roserade learn that? Hold on wait a second when did your roselia even evolve?"

"When it evolved and before my gym battle." Mei answered wanting to continue the battle.

"Ok then Twiggy use rock climb." I said. Suddenly Mei's roserade rose as well as the earth under her. Twiggy was climbing up the hill at an immense speed and his feet grew a blinding white. A few seconds later Twiggy made direct contact with Rose and she fell off the cliff taking some damage, as it was a powerful move. However it didn't take much, due to the fact that the move wasn't very effective on her.

"Guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets now am I?" Mei sarcastically asked. I stuck out my tongue as a respond.

"Now Rose use sludge bomb." Mei said. Rose span around and 5 or 6 balls of poison and mud flew in every direction to hit Twiggy there was no escape.

"Twiggy use protect." I shouted.

"Seriously?" he responded. "Protect is a move for weaklings." After giving him a death glare he happily obliged and not a moment too soon.

"Jeez I feel like this battle's never gonna end." I said. Mei only smirked arrogantly.

"Rose ready for our combo." The roserade only nodded. "Good, use sludge shock." She commanded.

"Sludge shock?" I asked bedazzled. "Alright use razor leaf." I said. As the leaf boomerangs were sent to counter the combo move they bounced off harmlessly as the double poison move left Twiggy unconscious.

"Hmm, well played Mei kurosawa but here comes my next Pokémon, Vexy." I screamed, releasing Vexy for the very first time.

"Ok let's see what moves you know.

Flame thrower

Slash

Dig

Attract

"Alright now Vexy use slash." I ordered her right paw turned white and she diagonally slashed Rose making her whimper in pain.

"Quickly use flamethrower." I shouted not giving Mei the chance to fight back. As the torrent of flames were blasted at the roserade it was unable to battle as well as burnt.

"Great job." Mei said before returning her roserade.

"Ape get your butt out here." Mei screeched.

"My Arceus broads these days." Ape thought aloud.

"Well I know someone who would make good friends with Twiggy." I joked.

Mei laughed for a bit before calling out her next move. "Double team on the double."

Soon enough there were seven aipoms. "Really Mei one isn't a burden enough so you had to go ahead and make seven." I complained. Mei just smiled.

"Ok Ape shadow claw." Mei said. "Counter with slash." I said knowing full on well that the moves would cancel each other out.

Both my vulpix and Mei's aipom were panting heavily.

"Vexy, attract." I said. Vexy struck an awesomely cute pose and winked sending the most adorable heart shaped rays around her and unto Ape.

"Well hello, foxy lady I don't know about you but I could." Ape began before I told Vexy to strike it down using flamethrower. It passed out and even with him being unconscious his eyes were still replaced by hearts.

"Return Ape." Mei said through gritted teeth. "Eve let's show 'em what we're made off." Mei screamed.

"Ok let's start off with quick dig." Mei began. Eve started using dig but after 2 seconds she popped back up under Vexy's stomach winding her then eventually knocking her out.

"Nice one Vexy you did well on your first day." I complimented.

"Crystal spread your dust." I said while throwing her poke-ball into the air.

"Well, it's been a long time since we last had a battle." Crystal stated to her foe.

"True, but I can guarantee that it won't end like last time." Eve snapped back.

Now I knew that this battle was going to be exciting.

"Crystal use pound ring." I commanded. The jigglypuff span around rapidly with her arm sticking out.

"Eve shadow ball on the ground in front of her." Mei screamed. The eevee shot out a purple sphere and aimed at the ground in front of crystal. However the wind that Crystal was making deflected the ball right back at Eve. As it made contact Eve wasn't affected.

"Eve swift tornado." I screeched. A flurry of golden stars surrounded Crystal then forming a ring.

"Eve, that's not swift tornado." Mei said looking quite disappointed.  
"Sorry. I've been quite out of practice." She said looking at Mei with a 'that's your fault' look.

"Jump out of there, Crystal." I said. Through the stars you could see Crystal trying to jump but she wasn't able to reach. "Ok use sing to counter the swift." Crystal complied and the stars soon disappeared in a sparkly glow. "Alright Crystal you can stop now." I said but the Pokémon kept singing giving the death glare to Eve who was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"CRYSTAL! Stop it right now." I ordered angrily but it still kept singing. Soon its candy floss skin tone turned into a chilly pepper red tone.

"Mei do something!" I cried afraid my Pokémon's life was in danger.

"Alright Eve quick attack on Crystal's stomach." Mei ordered. Soon A white, silverfish blur smashed the jigglypuff in the stomach winding it. Soon after it was unconscious.

Soon, we all rushed over to the Pokémon centre to give in our Pokémon.

"Oh Arceus. You guys again. You should really take more care of your Pokémon." Nurse Joy advised.

"That's right people these days just use us Pokémon as tools." The angry chansey mumbled.

***P.O.V of Mei***

As soon as we received our Pokémon from nurse joy I instantly released Mila.  
"Mei what's this about why am I free?" Mila asked confused.

"I'm not a good enough trainer; I put you and everyone else in danger just because of my denial." I answered looking away in shame.

"Mei, come on it was an honest mistake I mean everyone makes them even me!" Mila said.

"So you wanna come back to the team?" I asked full of hope.

"Of course." She said in a cheery tone.

"Ok then go poke-ball!" I shouted throwing the poke-ball at the milotic.

"Hey guys." Greeted Kristy. Looking as good as new, we're now ready to go to the Pokemorph academy.

"WHAT!" Both I and Erin screamed. It was insane we leave school only to go back. No way. "Ha ha, very funny both I and Erin didn't leave school only for us to return there!" I screamed.

"Well do you wanna learn how to control your powers so we can defeat that _**LUKE **_guy? Or do you wanna play hit and hide for the rest of your life."

"Fine." I reluctantly said pouting.

"Don't worry one bit Mei it won't be that bad I mean we got each other and we don't have to hide our power." Erin persuaded.

"Ok Kristy where is it?" I asked.

"The only, closest, way to get through it is a psychic worm hole disguised as a whirlpool. I'll be able to sense it." Kristy advised us.

"Ok Mila, you ready to do this?" I asked. "No distractions this time!" The milotic simply nodded her head.

"OK let's go!" Blaze screamed before running out the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Mila, Erin and I said. Before running, although Mila was floating, out of the centre.

"Such immatureness am I right Skull." Kristy said turning to skull to see she was already out of the door.

"*sigh*" Kristy said before teleporting next to blaze and pretending she had ran there. Soon they had reached the harbour. Mila was already in the water and everyone climbed on her.

Kristy seemed to be concentrating dearly. Soon her eyes had turned from a rose pink to an ocean salt white. "Go 200 yards forward then take a left." Kristy ordered sounding like a GPS. After making the left turn she said, "Keep 300 yards then take a right after you have reached your destination. When we arrived we saw a black swirling whirlpool with a few stars. Kristy's eyes returned to their normal colour. "Alright everyone jump off of Mila except Mei, you need to return her to her poke-ball and jump straight into the wormhole." Kristy ordered.

"Alright I think I know what to do." I said. After everyone was safely floated into the wormhole I did an aerial after a jump start. The returned Mila to her poke-ball and leaned towards the hole. As soon as she made contact with the hole all time seemed to freeze as she was quickly in the hold of the psychic type Kristy.

"Ok everyone's here, now everyone who has a poke-ball shrink them and make it look like an accessory or hide them." The kirlia ordered.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because, even though Pokémon are allowed to be at the academy we're not headed straight there." Kristy answered.

"Alright." Both Erin and I said hopefully having the same idea. "Hey Kristy can you make us have ribbon Pigtails?" Erin asked.

"But why?" she asked.

"So that when we shrink our poke-balls we can make them look like accessorised hair bands." I finished.

"Alright." Kristy said. Her eyelids were lightly shimmered with a clear blue before that phase mimicked itself on our hair before becoming curly pigtails.

"Awesome!" We both screamed before shrinking our poke-balls. Then using my whip Z I stuck two poke-balls on each whip and wrapped them around each pig tail. Erin doing the same except it was one on the left pigtail and two on the right.

"Perfect we can go now." I said.

"Not yet." Interrupted Skull slipping three Pokémon in her bra leaving Blaze astonished.

"Are we ready yet?!" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Soon Kristy's hold on us was present and we plummeted down to the earth.

"TALK ABOUT A SUBTLE LANDING!" Erin screamed the wind pressure lowering her tone.

"YEAH HAT HAPPENED TO PCSYCHICALLY FLOATING US!" I shouted.

"WELL I'M TRYING BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kristy responded.

"Calm down ladies this awesome flareon's got it under control." Said Blaze, before using fire blast towards the ground slowing down his fall.

"Good Idea. Everyone grab on to a fire type!" I ordered. I grabbed onto Erin, who was using ember. While Skull and Kristy hung onto Blaze.

Soon we landed softly on the ground.

"Awesome we made it in one piece." I congratulated. Although I may have spoken too soon as several rustles were heard in the bushes and we were surrounded by roughly 7 curly headed dudes, all with rippling muscles and smooth brown leather jackets.

"I'll save you Mei." Came a voice no-one wanted to hear.

"Nice job dirt bag." Blaze insulted. "You may have just provoked them.

Ignoring the two males having their argument on of the bouffalant's said _"Hey baby, I can make you mine if you wanna, we can just skip this ugly fight if you come with me." staring lecherously at both Erin and Mei who took fighting positions. _

_"Michael, I'd normally scold you but these foxy ladies are captivating. Let's just kill the dude." Came another voice. _

_"Alright fine with me", Came another of the voices. There were seven of these crazy perverted curly headed creeps. _

_"Oh my mew, you guys there are seven of them all of which have curly hair." Mei said. _

_"Bouffalant." Luke said. _

"Thanks Luke but we kinda got that information." I replied snappily.

"Alright team go!" I shouted and everybody just looked at me funny. "C'mon you guys go with the flow I meant we should all transform. People get with the flow."

"Why couldn't you just say let's go Pokemorph or something more clear?" Skull asked.

"Yeah." they all murmured in agreement.

"Would you guys puh – lease stop criticising me and just transform already." I ordered and everyone complied.

I was in that room again. The room between time and space, the room I transformed from an everyday human to a kick butt Pokemorph. It had been a long time since I had opened my eyes while transforming. I always closed my eyes to have that movie effect but it just didn't feel the same.

I had finished transforming and took an ultra-cute fighting pose.

"AWW look at the super cute eevee." Michael said with a kissy face. He tried to come close to me but I leapt back.

"Stay away from me you creep." I shouted. I saw everyone facing their respective bouffalant.

Suddenly Michael found himself behind me and squeezed my butt. "AARGH!" I screamed. "You pervert stay away from me!" I screamed then gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Oh I thought you wanted to play nice, but you're a rowdy one. So Imma play naughty." He said with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"I said stay away from me!" I screamed before knocking him out cold with a focus punch. His perverted body lay there unconscious.

"Gross dude I wouldn't even consider it!" I heard Erin say before scorching her opponent with a final flamethrower.

"Good now stay down." I heard both Luke and Blaze stay.

"That was elementary." I heard Kristy say before slamming her opponent to a tree. However Skull was still punching her bouffalant foe. "Hurry it up Skull." Kristy ordered sternly. "C'mon can't I keep him as a punching bag? Stuff-a-sack? A hobo bag?" Skull continued.

"Drop him." I said.

"Fine miss bossy pants." Skull said throwing the bouffalant over to where Michael is.

"The academy should be up ahead let's go." Kristy ordered and with that we all left plus Luke.

Hey guys. Was that chapter good? I finally put up that sneak peak chapter. Phew I was waiting to post that chapter because it was really crucial for their stay at the academy as you'll soon find out...


	18. Chapter 17: Start of a new day, new life

**HI Guys. It's me Meditated Espeon here with chapter next 4 chapters or so are going to be set in the academy. Which I'm gladly able to call Secretly Gifted academy. Thank to all that have voted. I've been reading a lot of awesome fanfics set in schools, academies, colleges and universities e.t.c. So this should be good. I just wanna give a shout out to the fanfics 'cute revenge' and 'Dangerous hearts' because those two stood out for me and those two are mainly what I want the academy to be like. Heads up for this chapter remember when Mei and Blaze met? Well a special character from there is gonna be rivals with Blaze. A free invisible cookie for the person who figures it out. Also new code. (.../...) In-between those means two people are battling. **

***P.O.V of Kristy***

We were nearly at the academy but what would happen when Madam Cynthia and Caitlin think when both I and Skull return to the academy.

"Alright keep ahead guys the academy should be in view soon." I said. We soon encountered the large palace which was my home,

"Guys we're gonna be teleporting in so just hold on to me." I ordered. After everyone was hugging me, I teleported in to the reception.

"Hello we're Pokemorphs, new to the school." Erin introduced pointing at all of us.

"O.K." She said "I'll check if they're any dorms available." After a few clicks a huge broad smile crept upon her face. "You're in luck. She said. There's a full girl's dorm available and one of the boy's dorm have an extra bed." She said smiling at us.

"Ok here are your dorm keys" She said Handing us each cards with a number on them. Mine, Erin's Kristy's and Skull's were no. 8.

"Ok guys let's find our room." Erin said with a smile plastered on to her face, she was obviously planning to do something. Because it's Erin I guess it's gonna be something like makeovers or something girly.

We ran towards the corridor and through there found a corridor full of doors.

"Hey guys look number 8!" Mei said barging the door.

"No, Mei that's no.3" I tried to warn her but she had already barged down the door due to her tail's whip power.

"Mei could you get any Clumsier?" I scolded. "Then I looked up to see four girls Who were pretty much the spitting image of a girl band My mom used to listen to when she was a teen.

"Hey you girls remind me of a girl band my mom used to listen to when she was younger." I informed them.

"Yeah that's our mom's." They said at once. "Yep, I'm aqua, my mom Misty married Pokémon Kanto champion Ash." The girl with a mix of brown and slight ginger hair said.

"Yeah my mom, May was in love with a dude called Drew until he broke her heart by cheating on her with some girl called yellow. So she had me with Brendan." Said the brunette with a dog ear hairstyle wearing a brown bandana. "By the way I'm June."

"I'm Light and my mother and father are Dawn and Paul." Said a purple haired girl wearing a white hat.

"I'm Rose, Daughter of Leaf and Gary, unfortunately related to Gary Jr." She said bowing her head down at the last part of the sentence.

"Cool, I'm Erin this is Mei, over there's Skull and that's Kristy." Erin introduced pointing at everyone's respective person.

"We gotta get going now, sorry for all the trouble we caused you." Mei apologised.

"No problem. We'll call Madam Cynthia to fix the door." Light informed.

'_Oh no, I can't let Cynthia know I'm here!' _

"Don't worry I can fix it." I said my voice full of worry. _'Damn I've given it away!' _ I thought while fixing the door psychically.

"There's our actual dorm." Skull said directing that comment at Mei who was still looking away in embarrassment. We opened our dorm rooms...

***P.O.V of Blaze* **

"Hey why do you guys look like those people on the posters?" I asked my new dorm mates. "Well, that's because our parents married the girls that were in the band." Returned the boy that looked like Kanto champion Ash.

"Hey we forgot to introduce ourselves." Said Dusk.

"Alright I'll start of; I'm Gary Jr. Lady's man." The brunette spiky haired kid introduced clicking his tongues at the lady's man part.

"I'm Aaron, son of Ash and Misty, My actual name is Sky, my middle name is Aaron so I prefer to be called Aaron." He said.

"I'm Dusk obviously." He said because he had introduced himself first.

"Well I'm Blaze son of people- not- so- famous." I joked, everyone in the room laughed.

Speaker, bull horn and mega horn

Please report to the battlefield, everyone including the new students.

"I guess that's our queue." Gary Jr. Said.

"Or in other words pick up sluts and hoes that'll do anything to spend time with him." Dusk interoperated.

"Whatever let's go!" Aaron advised us running out the door. We soon followed. When we got to the gym I saw the girls already there.

"Hello students of Secretly Gifted academy welcome back to some of you and to others welcome to." Caitlyn and Cynthia said simultaneously. The whole battlefield when wild with cheer.

"Ok there are only 16 new enrolments so if I call your name please report to the battlefield on your left."Cynthia said in a booming voice. "The rest of you just head back to your dorm today no classes. Again the whole Gym was alive with excitement.

"Aaron, Erin, Gary Jr., Mei, Kristy, Dusk, June, Michael, Aqua, John, Light,Austin, Rose, Blaze,Skull,Cameron." Caitlyn read out.

The 16 of us stepped onto the battlefield and waited for further instructions. Once everyone had gone to their dorm rooms. Cynthia and Caitlyn stepped in front of us 16 who stood in a straight line.

"You guys are going to battle." Cynthia told us straight up.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"The reason you guys are battling is so that we can test for your strength and skills." Caitlyn reasoned. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay our first two opponents' are Aaron and Kristy." Cynthia announced getting excited. Everyone sat down at the benches looking eagerly at the two about to battle.

**(Aaron/Skull)**

"Alright" Skull began crackling her neck let's do this she said transforming. She had a Blue and grey Karate robe and had sneakers on.

Aaron didn't really change except the fact that he grew a red tail and his eyes suddenly had an awesome fire burning in his eyes his skin had gotten a bit tougher and his step had a bit more spring to it.

Skull made the first move with an aura sphere which Aaron easily dodged by side-stepping. He then released a flurry of flames which Skull avoided by cart wheeling away.

"Ha you're pretty good!" Complimented Aaron.

"Thanks you're not too shabby yourself." Skull complimented back.

They smiled for a brief second before Aaron used flame charge and headed straight towards Skull who countered be using reflect which reduced the damage she got and Aaron got the damage of the full blow. He was stunned for a second and a mischievous glint was in Skull's eyes. She started off with brick break which made him tumble on the ground then Skull placed both her hands inside the ground and suddenly a gigantic boulder appeared and hurled itself at Aaron. He didn't have time to react and took the attack full blow. He lay there unconscious on the floor.

"OH c'mon Aaron you can't lose to a girl!" Yelled Gary Jr.

"Shut up Gare-bear." Came another voice who looked a lot like Gary.

"Hey" Caitlyn yelled. There was silence. "Thank you Caitlyn our next battle is Mei versus Gary Jr." Cynthia shouted.

"Woohoo go Mei." Erin screamed.

Mei jumped onto the battlefield and Gary just walked looking at Mei as if he was expecting for her to fall in love with her but she just returned the stare. That jerks face.

**(Gary Jr/ Mei)**

"You know we can just skip this ugly fight, if you come with me." He said winking at her seductively.

"Okay!" Mei said in a fake cheery voice. She was planning something. "And just for more fun." She added using double team leaving only three versions of her. She put her arm around his waist and the other two made a running start and jumped.

"Yeah I like 'em feisty!" Gary remarked. But a bit too soon as the other two punched him on the face leaving only one Mei.

"Jeez you creep, in what reality would that actually work." Mei insulted. Then after she transformed, straight away she used dig. Which was apparently super effective?

Gary was next to transform his hair went from a brown chestnut colour to a midnight sky colour. His top was plain blue hidden under his black coat with golden stripes on the end of the sleeves. His trousers a dark blue and the edge of them torn off.

"What kind of Pokemorph are you?" Mei asked.

"A luxray Pokemorph for a matter of fact." Gary responded.

"Great." Replied Mei and she dug down, but almost instantly popped back up and smashed Gary in the face. She kept up this routine and got to up to 5 hits.

"Enough!" Gary said before using thunder wave. Mei just stood there not moving until she fell on her back twitching trying desperately to move again.

"Revenge is sweet and sloppy." Gary said moving closer to Mei. The when she could feel his hot minty breath on her face, he grabbed her head and literally engulfed her, in a big sloppy passionate kiss. Mei was desperately trying to escape but as she was paralyzed she couldn't move until suddenly she was surrounded by a giant light and was protected by a sudden gust of wind which blew Gary Jr. Away.

"I've had enough of that disgusting sloppy Joe." She said. "Now revenge." She said. She charged up a thunder punch and tried punching him back to back but she couldn't land a hit. She then Built up a flamethrower and let it rip on Gary Jr. Who now noticeably had singed fur and coat.  
"My coat!" Gary whined. Suddenly three Meis threw shadow balls at him all direct hits! Mei then ended it all with ice fang making sure to dig deep into his shoulder.  
"Argh!" Gary screeched in pain and soon enough there was something seeping out of the holes were ice streams slowly and painfully.

"What the Darkrai is happening?!" Gary asked.

"You're freezing." I explained. "A few more seconds and your frozen solid." Mei added pointing at his torso which was frozen up until his shoulders.

"NO no please." Gary begged.

"Sorry Gary, I'll guess I'll see you in your dreams." Mei taunted.

"Yeah I guess you will!" Gary promised and with a final smirk on his face he was frozen solid.

"Finally that guy was giving me the creeps." I said and strutted over to the bench.

"Awesome battle." Caitlyn complimented.

"I agree, next it's June and John." Cynthia said.

**(John/June) **

"It's go time." June said and with those words she transformed. June's hair had turned from a brunette to a flame red. She had a red sleeveless cardigan and underneath a plain white vest. She had middle-thigh high shorts and the leather red boots up to her knees. She also had a ring of ruffles on her arms.

"Damn girl, where have you been all my life?" John asked.

"Hiding from you." June responded coldly.

"Whatever I'll get you when you see me transform." John stated. His curly hair had grown three times its size. He showed his shiny six-pack with his unbuttoned sleeveless jacket. His trousers had a silky feel and were a ground brown.

"Wow 80's much." June taunted.

"It's not 80's and anyways ladies dig the 'fro." John replied.

"Really I don't see any girls bending over backwards just to get a look at you." June come-backed.

"I've had enough of this. Didn't mama teach you to take what you get?" John asked rudely.

"Why would I do that when they're so many better options?" She asked waving at all the cute boys she could find.

Anger seethed through John's veins.

"Ha perfect." June said before unleashing her one shot terror guillotine. Her arm turned a bright white light and she smashed her arm on his head just for extra impact. He fell over instantly.

"Well that battle was nice and short." Cynthia said disappointed.

"Next Erin and Michael." Caitlyn announced.

**(Erin/Michael) **

"Wait a second your that guy from the forest!" Erin exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're going to this school!" Erin whined.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but one thing, try and control your hormones when you're around me." Michael ordered.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they don't die." Erin stated before unleashing a fire that burnt through his core.

"Ouch." Michael said, before fainting.

"Well that sucked the next battlers..." Cynthia said.

"Kristy and Dusk!" Caitlyn said excited.

**(Kristy/Dusk)**

"Hi Dusk!" Erin waved from the benches.

"Oh you know Erin?" Kristy asked Dusk.

"Oh yeah, we met at the Hearthrome contest." Dusk informed.

"Alright, good luck." Kristy said.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Coz you're gonna need it to beat me." Kristy said. "Time to transform."

"What she hasn't been in Pokemorph form yet?" Mei screamed.

"No psychic types are able to use simple abilities like reading minds and telekinesis without transforming." Skull told Mei.

"Wow, that's totally awesome!" Mei exclaimed.

Kristy's light blond hair turned to a grassy green colour, with pink ribbons tying the pigtails her pink rose eyes into a blood red. She was wearing a plain thin strapped dress which opened slightly at the front. Finally she was wearing green ballet shoes.

Dusk was wearing a black coat with a furred collar it seemed to have no zip or way of sealing it. He wore no shirt and his trousers were the same shade of black as his coat. He wore a black belt that had silver studs. His hair was now long and bushy, with a strawberry colour and ink black tips.

"Oh no." Kristy said.

"Oh you didn't know I was a dark type." he said jokingly.

"That won't stop me!" Kristy said psychically making a boulder and thrusting it Dusk who dodged it by the skin of his teeth.

"You're pretty good, for a psychic type." He sneered. That really got on Kristy's nerves because she set up psychic minefields all over. Dusk walked forward only to be pushed back a few steps. "Psychic detonators, impressive a tough psychic type skill to master and you still even managed to push me back a few steps, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." Dusk complimented/informed.

"Good I don't wanna face a dark type that's too easy now would I?" Kristy said sarcastically not taking the bait.

She ran over to him and used shadow ball which hit him full on but wasn't very effective.  
"Kya!" Kristy shouted as she unleashed a focus blast. "Super effective!" Yelled Skull, pumping a fist in the air.

Dusk wasn't over with yet. He used dark pulse, which hit Kristy fair in the stomach. Now it was a series of focus blast and dark pulse. Until Kristy and Dusk were charging their attacks in an attempt to end the battle.  
"TAKE THIS!" they both yelled as they released their full blown attacks at each other. Obviously they clashed and the power was teetering from Kristy's focus blast unto Dusk's dark pulse. Suddenly there was a huge explosion...

**BOOM **

**Sorry I'll have to end it here. If I continue I'll go over- board into 3000 words and my goal is to always write at least the same amount of words from my last chapter and if my chapter went over 3000 words I'm afraid I won't be able to do that... **

**Just yet. (BTW author's notes do not count in my words.) You guys this chapter was kinda annoying to write because every time I went to type Aaron I typed in Ash instead.**

**What did you guys think of the Pokemorph outfits where they awesome, cute or just plain horrible. Did you find out who the rival is? Will you review this chapter? **

**See you next chapter... **

**Meditated Espeon out. **


	19. Chapter 18: School starts

**Hello people. I am the meditated Espeon here to bring you Chapter 18 of the Pokemorphs... **

**Previously Aaron, Skull, Gary Jr., Mei, John, June, Erin, Michael have all battled now we await the end result of Kristy and Dusks battle, will Kristy keep up the result for the girls or will she be the reasons for the boys first victory. Find out on Total Drama Action, no no. Find out on The Pokemorphs!**

**(Kristy/Dusk)**

In the after math a single figure rose in the smoke. Kristy! All the girls stood up in a wild cheer.  
"Damn that dude was tough, hard and handsome and had an awesome six-pack." 'Kristy' Said.

"Wait a second." Said Skull disappointed. "That's not Kristy."

"That's right one point for the Mohican girl." Kristy said in the voice of dusk. He soon flipped and turned back to his former self.

The girls sat down in defeat and now it was the boys turn to stand up and holler.

"Woah that's a great skill!" Cynthia and Caitlyn said in excitement. However Cynthia looked at Kristy's unconscious body and shook her head in disappointment.

"Next is Aqua and Cameron." Caitlyn read after giving Cynthia a worried look.

**(Aqua/Cameron) **

"Go on Aqua you got this." Light encouraged. Aqua gave two thumbs up before jumping on the battlefield and landing gracefully.

"C'mon Cameron!" Austin, his best friend, yelled.

"Yeah, you got it!" Ash also yelled encouragingly.

"Alright game on!" Aqua said before transforming. Her hair went from a ginger colour to bright supernova white with strands of visible neon pink. Her top exposed her belly button and part of her stomach. It had a big white bow in the middle of it and the top itself was blue. Its sleeves were ocean blue with beautiful milotic scales embellishing it. She wore bottom half swimsuit fit with a not-so-big not-so-small tail wagging out and her sky blue boots were above her knees as to cover up most of her legs but still showed some of her thighs. This new form got a few wild shouts from the boys as they went wild with hollers and growls especially Gary who was literally leaning at the edge of her seat.

Cameron however wore a puffy sleeveless jacket the same colour as Aqua's sleeves with what seemed to be giant fish gills at the collar. His canine teeth now flesh ripping fangs. He wore an island necklace made from a seashell and some string. His top was thin and yellow while his trousers were plain black tracksuit bottoms. His boots were a mossy green with smaller sized fins were the laces would've been. His hair had changed from a spiky upright hairstyle to a male Mohican that looked like it could cut right through steel.

Cameron was the first one to attack with a hydro pump which Aqua countered with her own. Aqua then decided to gain the upper hand by using attracts. It worked. Now Cameron was just a dancing fool.

"Hey girl, you're so fine will you be mi-ine!" Cameron sang. Unluckily Aqua rejected the request with a super effective grass knot. Cameron then did a double take but was still in love with Aqua.

"This is so boring." Aqua remarked before freezing Cameron with an ice beam at full throttle. Cameron still in his love dance dodged the beam off coldness without even being aware it was fired at him! Again and again Aqua tried to freeze the pestering Cameron but he gracefully dodged and avoided the blasts.

"THAT'S IT!" Aqua screeched in fury. Her eyes turned crimson then shot out and made direct contact to Cameron's and instead of dancing around he dropped down onto the floor. She then used ice beam another time and made many thick layers of ice that coated Cameron.

"That's it!" Caitlyn cried afraid Aqua was gonna kill Cameron.

"Jeez why, were you so angry?" Light asked.

"That dance was really beginning to annoy me!" Aqua answered through gritted teeth.

"Well why did you put him under attract?" June butted in.

"I wouldn't have if I knew he would dance like a CLOWN!" Aqua retorted.

"Next shall be Light and Austin." Cynthia announced.

**(Light/Austin)**

"Piece of cake!" Austin announced crackling his knuckles before transforming. His blue hair seemed to have gotten lighter by having a coat of frost on it. He was wearing a stretchy white tux and he had a beard made of a combination of frost and ice.

Light frowned for a bit before transforming. She was wearing a headband with white angle wings on both the ends. Her hair had turned from a purple to a snowy white. Her top was paper white and had, at the bottom of her top, scattered pieces of red and blue and on back thin wings where her shoulder blades were and beneath it a big thick white bow. Her skirt was a creamy colour with pointy edges in a pattern of blue, red, white. Then she wore ballet shoes which were lake blue and had ribbon strapped around her legs up to her knees. Light also had a necklace with real togekiss toenails.

"YES!" Austin cried out. "I've got the advantage, I've got the advantage!"

"Whatever." Light said before she gracefully flew into the air.

"Hey, get back here." Austin demanded before getting frustrated and started randomly throwing icicle spears all around.

"Ha ha missed, you don't get to kiss me." Light taunted sticking her tongue out.

"Argh!" Austin growled before shooting a focus blast which light easily avoided.

"I can't believe I have a type advantage over weaklings like you!" Light spat.

"I'll kill you!" Austin screamed before making a compact ball of ice and shattering it, and then without a second to spare he shot the thousands of tiny ice flecks at Light. Light didn't have enough time to react so she just let herself drop. She was going down fast and with no time to lose her arms and wings turned into a silver colour. Then directing herself towards Austin hit him multiple times with her 'arms of steel'. Until he fell down unconscious.

"People always fall for that old trick." Cynthia sighed.

"I know it's such a shame, especially men and their mega-sized ego's." Caitlyn added. "Know our last two fighters before we call it a night, Blaze and Rose!" Caitlyn continued

**(Blaze/Rose) **

"Good luck." They both cried out to each other.

Blaze didn't have to transform because he already was. It was only rose.

Her skin had been a bit more tanned than before and she wore a 'hat' with one long bunny ear and one recoiled. Her hair was in bushy pigtails the top half their normal colour but the bottom half a Caucasian colour. She wore a brown dress with long sleeves. At the end of each sleeve were cream coloured cotton ruffles. As well as this the end of the dress had the same type of ruffles. With the dress fully showing of her smooth legs her chocolate boots only went beyond her ankles.

"I don't understand, which Pokemorph are you?" Blaze asked.

"A buneary." She said in a weak voice.

"Why are you ashamed to say what kind of Pokemorphs you are?" Blazed asked taken back. "You should be proud of the Pokemorph blood coursing through your veins no matter which Pokemorph you are! You hear me!"

"Wow, I guess I never thought about it like that thanks Blaze." She said. "Now let's get this battle started." And with those words she used bounce. Using her Pokemorph ears she sprung herself up and came crashing down at Blaze who didn't have time to respond.

"Oh come on Blaze. Man up!" Dusk called out.

With those words of encouragement Blaze heated things up with Fire blast melting some of the rocks and pebbles and causing mud to become baked soil.

"Oh great I'm stuck." Rose complained. Blaze looked at her, how defeated she looked. The pleading cry in her eyes he just couldn't attack that. So he marched on over and helped her out. However as soon as she was out her ears and arms became a variety of then punched Blaze with her arms then the ears. Successfully making him dizzy now was her chance. She grabbed unto him then performed a back flip, but in between the flip she kicked him into the wall. Bruising the wall as well as Blaze's back. This combo move made him even more disoriented. It was then her arm turned a bright light and she pounded him on his forehead. Then using copycat she blasted away the scorching flames of Blaze's fire blast knocking him out.

"Unfortunately that was our last battle. Congrats to Skull, Mei, Erin, Dusk, June, Light, Aqua and Rose." Cynthia said.

"Now, you guys are going to class." Caitlyn explained. An exaggerated groan filled the room.

"Don't worry the first week or so you'll be in the same class year group." Cynthia said.  
"That's right; you'll only be with people either in this room or of your age." Caitlyn echoed.

"You guys better hurry class starts in two minutes." Cynthia advised.

With those words the whole 'class' rushed through the corridors and burst through the door, weirdly knowing where to go.

"Lightning manipulation. "Read Mei. "Hmmm." Gary added

"Pyrokinesis..." Erin and Blaze read aloud. Aaron stuffing his face with a burrito nodded his head, while June quickly caught up with them and opened the door.

"Hydrokinesis and Cryokinesis, I wonder!" Aqua said Cameron stumbling towards her, Austin following him.

"Normality." Light said. Looking on her side she saw rose with her. They were later joined by the lamest perverts in school. Michael and John.

"Umbrakinesis." Dusk said seeing he was alone walked in by himself.

"Photokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis and different fighting styles." Read Skull getting excited at different fighting styles rushed in. While her sister Kristy walked in calmly.

All 16 students entered their classrooms ready to start their first day.

***P.O.V of Mei* **

"Hello class I am Volkner." A tall blond man with strands of gray hair said in a gloomy unenthusiastic voice.  
"Welcome class. I'm Elesa welcome to Secretly Gifted Academy!" The model greeted striking a few poses.

"Anyway our lesson will be about absorbing static electricity." Volkner continued. Annoyed by Elesa trying to strut her stuff.

"Yes, that's when you use your opponent's electric energy to your advantage. Whether, it's healing yourself, restoring energy, firing back." Elesa rambled.

"Yes we get the point who wants to go first." Volkner said. Only two hands were visible. "Okay, the newbies! Let's see what you got."

Gary Jr. And Mei both got out of their seats. I shot a disgusted look at Gary who returned it with an arrogant stare.

"Ok, the technique is simple. You simply let the excess electricity flow through you." Volkner ordered. "I'll start off by giving you each a bolt of electricity. It's up to you what you do with it."

After giving them a quick zap of electricity he said they were now ready to begin.

Gary started off by using thunderbolt on me which, if I do say so myself, expertly dodged. Watching the main thunder I carefully slipped my finger through the sticks of bolts and volts sticking out. I shivered, but not one you get when you're creeped out or scared, because this one felt good. It felt like I had been given a glass of energy and it was coursing through my veins.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I screamed before tauntingly zapping excess electricity at Gary, who was unable to absorb it, jumping like a madman.

"Mercy, Mercy. Please have mercy." Gary begged. Behind me I could sense Volkner smirk and the whole class could hear Elesa chortle like a tepig.

"Oh Gary, but the ladies don't like a boy who can be so easily defeated by a girl." I whined.

"You're right they don't!" he screamed and with that released a thunderbolt unavoidable to even the most evasive of ninja's couldn't avoid all I could do was protect my face with my left hand. Weirdly the impact took way too long to take place and I removed my hand to see everyone staring at me weirdly and no signs of the thunderbolt.

I retreated a few steps back and held out my right hand. I made my hand into the form of a pistol 'shot' at Gary. The result surprised the both of us when a huge blast of electricity flew from my hand to Gary's shoulder. A giant smile crept up my face. I kept waving my hand at Gary who, now prepared to be shot at again, was barely dodging. This was too good to be true...

***P.O.V of June* **

'_I can't take this class seriously. I didn't get to have my pancakes. This torchic Pokemorph get's really mad if she doesn't get her pancakes.' _

"June!" Flannery shouted.

"Yes Madam Flannery!" I said instinctively.

"Can you repeat what I just said to the class?!" Flannery asked anger residing in her voice.

"Has it got something to do with pancakes?!" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

"NO! It does not!" Flannery responded shocked.

"Then I'm afraid not able to answer your question." I said bowing my head down in shame. A series of laughter coursed through the classroom as I bowed my head down in shame.

"Okay calm down!" Flannery ordered.

"June, how do you ever expect to learn when you don't pay attention." Flannery asked,

"I'm sorry miss." I apologised.

"Apology accepted, now listen." Flannery advised. "As I was saying combustion gets really powerful when we're angry which is why most of you are wearing a hair band, wristband, bandana, watch or something used to restrain anger flames from pouring out." Everyone murmured in astonishment as the realised that she was right.

"As you all know blue flames are stronger than red. Those blue flames are either anger flames or internal flames. You must be able to control these flames otherwise they will take over and burn or even kill you." Flannery explained.

Erin, who sat next to me, raised her hand.

"Yes Erin." Flannery said.

"How exactly do anger flames burn/kill you?" Erin asked.

"Easy. The bloods in your veins are hotter than any other beings blood. The red blood cells are connected to your brain. So it boils hot when you're angry and is at a normal temperature when you're calm and happy. I would explain the rest but I want to get on to lesson.

'_Boy this was gonna be a drag.' _

***P.O.V of Skull* **

'_Jeez Louise! This sucked. I thought it would be all karate mats and some judo kicks and Ninjitsu punches. But instead I'm stuck behind a desk listening on how these techniques were to be performed. I had had enough!'_

"This sucks! Why are we sitting behind a desk listening to what should be performed and taught! Who put up this stupid rule where we sit down learning how to fight?! What are we learning sitting-on-your-ass-jitsu or are we here to fight, like we're supposed to FIGHT!" I screamed. A huge smile was plastered on Brawly's and Chuck's faces.

"Finally." Chuck began.

"Someone who has a passion to fight!" Brawly continued.

"We were waiting for someone to stand up courageously and face us like a good opponent would do. And Skull you've accomplished that just fine." Chuck informed.

"Lesson one over." Brawly said.

"Now for the real lesson to begin. I hope you're ready to get your guard up because you never know when-" Chuck, almost instantly popped up and was about to grab Kristy but was stopped by me kicking his jaw shut then followed up by a series of punches to his abdomen then an aerial over his head and kicking him in the crotch.

"You may... be attacked." Chuck continued weakly.

"WOW, Skull you're on fire." Brawly complimented.

"Thanks!" I said accepting the compliment.

"At least now this class will be interesting." Kristy whispered to me.

I only smirked as a response.

**I don't know about you. But I doubt this chapter's steam. Please I absolutely need reviews on this chapter. Tell me the truth because I have an idea on how to edit it. Waiting for you... **

**The Meditating Espeon out.**


	20. Chapter 19: Worst Day Ever!

**HI. This is The Meditating Espeon with Chapter 19! I'm not feeling so good but my love to write has persuaded me to do so. If I'm honest I had a little trouble writing this chapter, because I had the one thing all authors fear. WRITERS BLOCK! Luckily I had my good friend ****oobserver**** to help me out. **

***P.O.V of Light***

"Hello class, I'll be your teacher Whitney!" Said the pink haired adult.

"And I'll also be your teacher, my name is Lenora understand." Said a blue haired woman.

"First we'll start off by saying; you shouldn't be ashamed of being a normal type Pokemorph." Whitney said.

"Yah, in fact you should be proud, normal types can use all types of moves from normal type moves to fighting type moves to ghost type moves." Lenora explained.

"First off we'll start the lesson by both I and Lenora showing off moves of different types." Whitney said before transforming.

She had bright pink hair in a 60's bob and she had huge bright blue eyes. She was wearing a one-sleeve pink dress that stopped on just under her knees. She wore normal shoes that were red.

Lenora was wearing a plain grey dress. She wore a white scarf and wore plain socks.

"Okay, I'll start first." Whitney said before performing the move attract. Heart shaped rays flew through the air and circled around Lenora but it had no effect. "You see that, attract is a normal type move, it only had no affect because Lenora is female." Whitney explained.

"Alright my turn!" Lenora said with and excited tone. Next she unleashed an orange beam full of gas bubbles and with high pressure aimed at Whitney's hair. Which she barely dodged.

"Hey you did that on purpose!" Whitney complained.

"No I didn't!" Lenora said before jumping at Whitney's rollout. "So it's like that eh?"

Lenora then moved her scarf to whack Whitney twice. The first one hit but the second one just missed her arm. Whitney used this to her advantage and pulled the scarf towards her and used fire blast to repel her. Growling, Lenora used giga impact swirling around to double the damage.

"I've had enough!" Rose said before using her ears and pushed to two to the opposing walls. Then spinning around to face the class she strutted back to her seat.

"Wow, what move did you use to stop us?" Whitney asked.

"What move?" Rose replied sarcastically. The two teachers stood there in awe.

***P.O.V of Aqua***

"Okay dudes, what we're going to do are learn how to control water without using your powers." Marlon said.

"Okay guys, first it's totally like Aqua and Austin." Marlon said. "Okay Aqua you're going to pass the water to Austin who'll freeze it."

"Yeah but Marlon, I don't know how to control water." I argued.

"I don't know how to freeze water either." Austin agreed with me.

"Well it's easy, Aqua you pretend that water is like your limbs. Free and fully in control. Austin for you, it's easy to pretend you can freeze time so that you'll freeze the water okay."

"Alright." I said unbelievingly.

"I guess it'll work." Austin said unconvincingly.

"Okay, begin!" Marlon instructed.

I started focusing all my attention on the water, when I was calm and concentrating solely on the pool of water Marlon set before me. I then slowly lifted the water up as if I was lifting my leg. It was working! Then once I felt I had full control of the water I jerked it at Austin. Austin taken by surprise flashed his hands in front of his face and the water froze instantaneously.

"Well done dude, dudette that was awesome!" Marlon said waving his arms in the air.

Good job Aqua, good job.

***P.O.V of Gary***

'_Damn that Mei girl is feisty. I can't wait for her to get her own. I've been jumping, dodging and been electrocuted a few times for 45 minutes. What's worse is that even the teachers are siding up with her. I'll just give her a big large jolt, one she won't be able to handle. PERFECT' _

With those words I gave her the biggest thunderbolt I could release draining most of my energy. What I saw shocked me. Mei was turning from her jolteon form to her eevee form constantly switching. Yet she didn't notice, in fact she looked more confident than ever ready to take on something she couldn't handle, especially now that she wasn't even going to be an electric type.

As soon as the large beam hit her she had completely lost her jolteon powers. When she got up from the floor, she looked totally hilarious. An afro twice the size of a bouffalant's messier and had streaks of white hairs. Her top and skirt were burnt and singed and had various holes. Her legs seemed more tanned than possible and she had grown a moustache. I just burst out laughing, then crying then I rolled on the floor like a lillipup or a growlithe. Soon the whole class joined me in laughter. Through my blurry eyes I could just make out Mei looking left then right then she burst into tears and darted straight out of the classroom.

"Mei wait!" Elesa cried out. But it was bright and clear Mei wasn't coming back.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Volkner called to the class and after two minutes or so the laughter died out.

***P.O.V of Mei***

'_Oh great! Way to start off your school life Mei! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!' _ I ran and ran trying to find my dorm. Everywhere I turned roars of laughter filled in the air. I shrugged them off and kept on running. Finally, I reached my dorm room. But it was locked! I started banging on the doors hoping that someone, anyone was inside.

Seeing there was no hope I started attacking the door from axe kicks to repeatedly punching the wall. Out of nowhere a huge crowd taking out their poke-cells from the sableye phone to the Oran berry. Filming and taking photos of me.

"Damn you guys!" I screamed using Double team then attacking the whole crowd with a mixture of shadow ball and focus punches. Shrieks and yells in pain were heard when suddenly the crowd where in a ball of psychic energy and just vanished.

I turned my head to see Kristy, Erin, Light and Rose.

As soon as they saw me, in my current state, they ran over to me.

"Mei, what's wrong?" Light asked. I tried explaining but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to cry. I tried and tried to hold back the tears filling up my eyeballs until I couldn't take it anymore and just let it all out. The four tried comforting me but it only made me feel worse.

The four helped me inside my dorm where I cried myself to sleep. Erin promised to wake me up before the cafeteria opened.

***P.O.V of Aaron***

Gary came bursting into our room with that swaggering walk he does when he's really happy. So he's either got another girl's number, someone he hated has suffered terribly or he schooled a fool.

"Why so cheery 'Gare-bear'." Dusk quoted.

"Don't you ever call me Gare-bear again, understand?!" Gary Jr. Ordered. "And because, the lovely Mei has suffered under the love-making hands of Gary!"

"What did you do know?" I asked Gary munching on my emergency burrito.

"Well in class she was kicking my ass because she could absorb a whole bolt of thunder and I couldn't so she started toying with me. Then I saw something weird happen she was constantly shifting from her jolteon Pokemorph form, to her eevee Pokemorph form. Then taking advantage of the situation." Gary said.

"As usual!" Dusk remarked.

"Shut up man, don't interrupt, I gave her my biggest serving of thunder bolt just as she shifted back to her eevee form. I must have shocked the jolteon out of her because; from what I can tell she didn't turn back." Gary finished with a smirk.

"WHAT!" I screamed almost choking on my burrito.

"Why would you do that?!" Blaze asked. Anger residing in his otherwise calm tone.

"Yeah man, other than stripping away her new found powers, you could have stripped away her confidence, her feelings and her appetite." I said getting into it but everyone gave me the stink eye after appetite. "You know what Gary, you need to fix yourself up and stop trying to act like your dad!" I insulted and left the room to confront Mei.

"Hey Aqua!" I called.

"Yeah Aaron!"

"I need a favour. I need you to tell me which dorm, Mei's is." I blurted.

"Aaron, you of all people should know that a boy caught in a girl's dorm house, let alone dorm room can lead to instant exclusion!" Aqua scolded.

"This is important." I said hastily, not wanting to waste time explaining.

"Fine, Dorm room 's all I'm saying." My older sister whispered.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me!" I said and ran off to the girls' dorm house.

"As long as it doesn't mean loss of your virginity!" Aqua sputtered.

"What was that?!" I asked Screeching to a halt. Now it was Aqua's turn to run.

Whatever, I'll talk to her later. I crept outside the Boys' dorm house. Then tip-toed, rolled, flipped and crouched to the Girls' dorm house. I slowly opened the door and tiptoed along the corridor, looking and right to make sure no girl from the other dorms randomly opened their doors and reported me. I finally reached door no.8 and heard a quiet muffled sob. Then two other voices, from the same room, were heard.

"I'm gonna call Cynthia and Caitlyn to come to Mei." Said the first voice.

"I'll just go to Lightning manipulation and ask the teachers what happened." Said the other voice.

"Hey where did, Rose go?" Asked the first voice.

"She went to ask Gary in the boys dorm." Responded the second.

"What?! She could get EXPELLED!" Yelled the second.

"Don't worry, she'll use her confuse ray attack to anyone that see's her. I mean both out Principals are psychic types so." Reasoned the first.

Then the door knob rattled.

'_Shit what do I do? Shit what do I do?' Aha. _ I said then transforming used bounce to get high in the air. And gripped the support beams on the ceiling. Soon one of the girl's my sister hangs with stepped out._ 'What was her name, Dawn, Fight, LIGHT?! That was it.'_ Then another girl, one with light blonde hair stepped out and teleported away. What a lazy bone.

I jumped down and opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Aaron, I heard my 'friend' Gary did something mean to you and I just wanted to apologise for him because at times he can get a bit pig-headed and I just wanted to say, sorry!" I blurted out.

Her face full of tears she lifted it form the pillow and sobbed "Why are you apologising? If he was actually sorry he'd say it to my face." She countered back.

"Well the thing is, he never actually said he was sorry. But he gloated on how and why he beat and humiliated you in class. That's just wrong so, you see, I just had to come here and apologise, because people like him get me mad it's only because, unlike most guys like him, he's got a really awesome side. The thing is you have to dig deep into Gary's core to get there but it's worth the journey." I continued.

"Well thank you, for trying to cheer me up." Mei said gratefully.

"It's no problem." I said, then feeling like it was the right time, hugged her. I felt her body warming up and her cheeks flushed. Then after a moment or two of awkward silence I lefty the room, glanced back one more time then ran back to the cafeteria. IT WAS LUNCH TIME!

***P.O.V of Blaze* **

'_HE HUGGED HER, HUGGED HER! THIS FUDGING FIREBREATHING LIZARD GUY HUGGED MEI! He'll pay. I'll make sure he pays big-time.' _ After going to the cafeteria I saw the greedy tepig. Eating at least 4 students worth of lunch.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Oh hi Blaze." Aaron said with a mouthful spitting out some of his lasagne.

"Don't you 'oh hi' me. Dude I told you about my situation and you go ahead and stab me in the back!" I frantically yelled waving my arms.

Standing up Aaron protested "Dude it wasn't like that!"

"Don't try it I saw everything. I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, letting my anger get the best of me. Then using the best fire blast I could build up burnt all his food. Not one speck of nutrient survived.

"My lunch!" He moaned. "Now I'm Angry!" He then jumped high in the air and then bounced back down hitting me in the face. I returned it by scorching the floor between us with my fire blast. Then I jumped up ready to use dig, but instead used my strong, digging paws to smash pebbles and stones into his face.

"Stop jeez it hurts." Aaron complained.

"You know what else hurts, seeing my new friend stab me in the back!" I retorted.

I kept on digging and digging making sure to throw in an extra large boulder or two when the chance came.

***P.O.V of Mei* **

"Hey Mei, you said I should wake you up when it was lunch time!" Erin said in soft voice shaking my shoulder. I was feeling much better now.

"Alright Erin let's go!" I said jumping out of the top bunk of my bed.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Erin said bumping me.

"Let's say I got a little motivation." I said blushing a bit at the memory of Aaron.

Crash

"What was that?!" I said worried.

"I don't know but we should check it out." Erin said.

Boom

I burst open the doors to find Aaron and Blaze full throttle trying to kill each other.

"Mei, what do we do, those fire elementals are gonna kill each other!" Erin complained. Suddenly a blue flame shot out at an incredible speed and made a major mess in the walls.

"Hey I don't know what's going on but you two bet- OW jeez!" I said as two inter-crossing blue flames burnt my abdomen and scorched my chest.

I fell down and cradled on the floor. Words couldn't explain the pain I was feeling.

"Mei I'm so sorry!" My two assaulters said instantaneously.

All my friends and ex-friends stood around me in a circle then glanced at the two fire type with disgust then back at me. Light, Kristy, Erin, Rose, Aqua, June, Skull and even Dusk.

They were the last faces I saw until everything went black.

**+ 24 hours later+**

"OW, what happened?" I asked, my mind a blank. When suddenly flashes of memories from yesterday flooded my brain. The sharp and disorienting pain helped a bit too.

"Don't worry Mei; we'll make sure those two idiots never hurt you again, that's a promise." Erin said kneeling down at my bed set.

"You guys you don't have to do-" I started.

"No. We do. The news from Nurse Joy said that those two could off killed you, and that you're lucky that she's able to subdue your scars to only a line!" Kristy shouted.

"Yeah, these guys are no joke, you need protection ASAP!" That's why Principal Caitlyn said it's okay to sleep here for a while in case those two try and cause trouble again..." Skull said.

'_Well at least I got some real friends!' _

**Finally got that chapter done. Feels like forever! Sorry about the long wait. Writers block is a cruel thing. Next chapter I may include some villains in this story once again, but this time IN SCHOOL! **


	21. Chapter 20: Let the mission Begin!

**Sorry for the delay guys. I was grounded because I am somewhat obsessed with my story, so says my mother. So I was able to sneak a few reads and P.M some people but not able to write. **

**She is. Mother**

***P.O.V of Light* **

It is Saturday. On Friday Kristy set us in groups of three or pairs to guard Mei at certain times at certain points. I'm with Aqua and Erin because although they aren't super effective fire type moves have a tendency to over-power flying types. So I got extra help. Kristy is with Dusk and June, Rose and Skull with Gary who for some reason wanted to help. Lucky Rose, she's the only girl Gary can't hit on!

Erin is actually pretty cool. I mean she's a shopaholic, like me, she loves her Pokémon, who she snuck on board like me and can really kick ass. Like me!

"Hey Light, looks like we're the first people going to have to drive those douches away!" Erin said crackling her knuckles then pointing at Blaze. We all took fighting stances and shot daggers at Blaze.

"Look guys I only want to talk, this doesn't have to get ugly." He tried to persuade, but clearly neither one of us was going to move.

"Take this!" Aqua said, being the first to attack, shot out a series of golden balls, which surrounded then closed in at Blaze.

"That's not gonna stop me!" Said Blaze struggling to collect his will power, as not to be effected by the confuse ray.

"Well then take this on for size." I said before unleashing a sudden gust which blew back the flareon Pokemorph a few steps back.

"Like I said, I'm not going down that easy." Blaze sputtered.

"You never said that!" Aqua retorted.

"My turn!" Erin said unleashing the hottest flamethrower I've ever seen. Generally I can't really feel heat from flamethrowers, but this one I could have almost sworn the flames were being aimed at me. If that's how hot it is for me, I can't even imagine how hot it must've been for Blaze.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blaze taunted.

"We're just getting started." I answered motioning to the three of us. Then, as if on cue, Aqua blasted a mega powerful Hydro Pump. After squealing out in pain, Erin trapped him in a cage that seemed to be made of psychic energy then it quickly disappeared.

"Hey Erin, what move was that?" I asked curious.

"Imprison, It blocks of all the moves I know that my opponent can use; Flame blast, dig and flame thrower. Any other moves, he can use!" Erin said almost ashamed.

"Let's end this." I said unleashing a focus blast hitting him square in the stomach, he did a double take and fell face flat on the floor.

"Jeez Louise, that took long." Aqua complained.

"Yeah, let's go check on Mei!" Erin advised. With that we nodded and ran through the corridors towards the hospital room Mei was in.

***P.O.V of Skull* **

"Damn it!" I screamed. My two helper bodyguards stopped their argument and looked at me.

"What's the problem babe?" Gary asked, about to put his arm around my shoulder but I flipped him just before.

"Well you two are the problem, arguing all the time, I'm trying to meditate her focus my power align my chi, do all the shit those meditite and monks do in the movies. Now I can't because to do that I need to concentrate and I can't do that because you two morons are arguing!" I stated.

"She's right." Rose agreed with me looking down shamefully.

Gary scratching his butt stood up and said "Yeah I guess. We'll stop for Mei nothing else, so don't try anything."

Then a shadow appeared making out that the person was tip-toeing.

"I can sense you!" I lied, wanting to sound awesome.

"Well then sense this." Aaron said throwing a red stone in the air.

"You guys stop that he's trying to evolve!" Gary shouted.

I tried using my distant teleporting to move the fire stone away but it didn't work. Damn what's the point of having psychic powers if you don't get to use them! I shot out my aura sphere which threw the stone back a few feet. Aaron looked at me then back the stone, then suddenly Rose appeared in-between both I and Aaron and was falling straight for the stone. Gary then used spark and flew towards the stone while I just jumped for it. The charmeleon Pokemorph blew us all away by using fire spin, throwing all three of us further away from the stone. I struggled to get back up but in the end I succeeded. I then threw out a mix of most of the moves I knew however Aaron was successful in dodging them all. Then the little chameleons' hands went a pitch black then there were three of him and all three started beating us up. It was the damn dark type move 'Beat up' Inflicts damage on all Pokémon on the opposing team. I was bleeding almost everywhere now. My lip was cut open, my forehead was bruised, my arms and legs had slashes and blood slowly dripping out. I thought I was done for but then I was wrapped by a bright light and was wearing new clothes. Finally I evolved!

I wore a cute hat and had 9 dots in the form of a square on the front flap. Instead of the usual toga I wore I had a grey tank and wore crimson baggy shorts and simple sandals.

"Perfect." I screamed before using my stronger psychic abilities to push away the stone. He shot daggers at me and grabbed the stone just before our joint attack hit him, bad idea. Kristy always told me never to interrupt a Pokémon or Pokemorph when they're transforming, otherwise they evolve with more aggressive personalities or they have a major outburst of anger and tries to destroy all in their path. Great (!) Now we have to deal with an angry **charizard **Pokemorph!

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, completely understanding the situation.

"We, obviously, keep the charizard away until Aaron calms down!" Gary explained.

"Well it won't be that easy, charizard is a powerful Pokémon, even though he's outnumbered he can destroy us easily if we make one mistake!" I told Gary who was way too confident.

"I'll start it, it'll be a chain of attacks until he either calms down or hopefully becomes unconscious." I ordered.

I started off with a new blast, hyper beam. It caused sufficient damage but he easily regained his balance and countered with his own. Gary then shocked him with a thunderbolt he did a double take only to be hit by a quadruple dizzy punch. Now disoriented Gary used discharge, successfully paralyzing him. I finished it with a rock tomb, digging my hands into the earth a huge boulder appeared in front of me and hurled itself at Aaron who was, thankfully, knocked out.

Panting I said "Good job!"

"Yeah that was lucky!" Rose said out of breath.

"Phew, that was close. Let's go tell the others!" Gary advised. So after Rose and I nodded in agreement we ran back to Mei's hospital room.

***P.O.V of Deita* **

"Okay Deita, you Jacky, Gorgeous and Absolute are going to infiltrate the school base." A shadowy figure said, clearly using a voice enhancer.

"Deita you'll be replacing the student 'Erin' so that there's room for you. You won't be failing to shape shift this time, will you?" My master asked sarcastically, remembering my last failed attempt. My three mentors snickered. "Absolute, Gorgeous I don't know why you're laughing. Do you remember when you were forced to retreat because of four troublesome brats?!"

The snickering stopped, but I was forced to hold in mine.

"Master why are we going to invade that troublesome brat household anyways?" Gorgeous asked.

"Good question. The reason why is that there are valuable Pokemorphs who we can test mega evolve." The legendary Pokemorph said.

"Also, there are some Pokemorphs that can already mega evolve. But we don't have them yet. So we'll sway them to join our team." Jacky added.

"Correct again. We were able to capture this Pokemorph left alone in the woods. He was just about to enter when our dear comrade Jacky fought him, sedated him and then brought him back to head quarters." The Voice enhanced user announced.

"Oh my Mew!" I cried realising that it was Luke.

"What is it Deita?" My commander asked me.

"That boy, he's close friends with project Z!" I announced, clenching my fist at the mere thought of that slut!

"That's great, leverage for project Z!" Absolute suggested raising her fist in the air.

"Why go through all this trouble for one girl. I mean what makes her so special?!" I asked. I wish I didn't because I received three slaps and a menacing glare.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL? HAVEN'T YOU REALISED HOW POWERFUL SHE IS?! SHE IS GROWING DAY BY DAY HER POWER IMMENSING AND I HOPE TO CRESSELIA SHE DOESN'T LEARN HER FINAL CHARGE BEFORE WE GET TO HER! DO YOU REALISE WHAT SHE COULD DO TO US?!" The over-dramatic Pokemorph master said.

"Sorry! Jeez." I said running out of the helicopter and transforming into Gorgeous, I then used her psychic powers to gently float to the academy.

I then had to transform into cheery, bubbly Erin and waltz into school like it was an everyday situation.

"Hey Erin." Said a random girl with ginger hair.

"Hi?" I said unsure of what was happening, was I supposed to respond to this weirdo girl that seemed to know me.

"Okay, Miss Caitlyn announced that its Emersion Day tomorrow so we need to get a partner to do these 'special activities'." Ginger head said.

"So..." I prompted wanting her to continue. Not saying too much just to be careful of not blowing my cover.

"I want you to be my partner. What do you think? Aqua and Erin, the opposites, fire and water!" Aqua said imaginatively showing me her 'vision'.

"Sure why not?" I agreed. So we ran to this big hall only to find 17 people! Damn it Dialga now everyone will know that something's up.

"Hey Aqua, can you get umm Principle Caitlyn please. Tell her I need to speak to her." I asked batting my faux eyelids.

"Kay kay!" Aqua said before rushing to her office, now's my chance. Then transforming into Aqua went up to Erin and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hi Aqua." Erin greeted.

"Hey Erin, can I talk to you about something quickly outside." I begged pouting.

"Okay. Mei are you cool of staying here by yourself?!" She asked. After a moment of thought she nodded.

I grabbed her arm and went outside into the beautiful school garden. Its gonna be fun messing this up!

"So Erin, what Pokemorph am I?" I asked hoping to get all the details before I transformed.

"Duh, you're a milotic Pokemorph!" She answered back.

"Name all the moves you know I can use." I answered all quiz like.

"Hydro pump, confuse ray, attract and ice beam. That's all I know." Erin replied.

"Thanks. Know I get to kick your ass!" I said taking my fighting stance.

"What?" Erin asked tilting her head slightly.

"Let me just show you." I suggested before blasting a hydro pump at the fire type.

"Great, it's like this huh?" Erin said transforming.

**(Deita/Erin)**

Deita, in the form of Aqua, shot out a circle of golden spheres and aimed them all at Erin. Erin gracefully leapt up and burnt the soil Deita was about to step in. Losing her balance the ditto Pokemorph fell on her face. Using the given chance Erin whacked Deita on the head with her hard steel-like tail. Now struggling just to crawl, Deita used ice beam to freeze Erin's feet.

"Damn it." Erin exclaimed as Deita slowly got up and revealed her true form.

"Hello again." She said playfully. Opening her eyes in understanding Erin burnt through the ice, ruining her favourite trainers, and took a fighting stance.

"Well if it isn't Darkrai's daughter!" Erin greeted. "You may have beaten me last time but this time won't exactly go as planned."

"We'll see about that!" Deita exclaimed as she took back the form of Aqua. Smiling Erin charged up her psychic energy and trapped Deita in the same cage she had done with Blaze. Now flickering from Aqua to Erin to Mei to Gorgeous and to her normal form she was clearly losing her transforming powers.

"What, what did you do to me?!" Deita demanded to know.

"'Imprisoned' your powers." Erin joked. "I'm guessing that ditto's only true move is transform, therefore getting all your other known moves. By using imprison I block all moves I know that you use. This means I block of transform that means if you wanna beat me you'll have to do it hand to hand!" Erin explained feeling proud.

"Fine I'll kick your-" Deita started only to be burnt by Erin's flame thrower. Then following the burn Erin whacked her opponents' head again and again. Realising Deita was feeling light headed ended it with a punch to the face.

'_Jeez that was close.' _Erin thought before running to Principal Cynthia's office to report what had happened.

***P.O.V of Erin***

"Miss Cynthia, Miss Cynthia!" I cried.

"Erin." Miss Cynthia replied almost sounding angry. I turned around to see an angry blonde (Miss Cynthia) and her partner, Miss Caitlyn.

"Aqua told me that you were looking for me then I spend a whole hour looking around the school for you when I could've used that time to introduce the three new teachers who are working here. I'll deal with you later young Pokemorph but if you EVER, ever pull a stunt like that again you'll be in huge trouble. Do you understand?!" Cynthia shouted flying of her handle.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly.

After returning to the grand hall Miss Caitlyn lead me to a seat as Miss Cynthia was getting prepared for her introduction.

"Hello students of Secretly Gifted Academy. I am Principle Cynthia and on my right it Principal Caitlyn. We're standing here today to introduce three special new editions to our staff team; Jacqueline, Georgina and Abigail." Miss Cynthia announced.

Three vaguely familiar figures stood up.

One had a bob and the same colour hair as Kristy. She wore glasses and a cashmere sweater as well as Growlithe resistant jeans and working high heels. The woman next to her had dark navy blue hair; she wore a white furry winter jumper and a white fluffy skirt. She also had blue tights. The teacher next to her had black hair and wore thin glasses. She had a faux lillipup fur scarf and a blue cardigan. She wore almost baggy pantsuit trousers and had studded high heels.

"Hello future class!" Jacqueline began.

"We're very excited to be here in the infamous Secretly Gifted Academy. Of course as all teachers do we have BIG plans for you." Abigail finished.

I looked over to Mei who was studying the three women as much as me.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, you?" I asked.

"Me neither, I feel like I've seen them somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on it!" Mei busted out with frustration.

"Let's look around to see if anyone's got the same reaction!" I suggested and we did only to see Dusk examining them as well.

"Uh oh! I'm very scared now." Mei said.

"It couldn't be those two Pokemorphs we fought earlier with Dusk and Luke could it?" I asked not wanting what I had just said to be true.

"I don't know Erin. It's very likely, and that Jacqueline figure looks like someone both I and Luke fought when you were captured." Mei said before sighing. Although we hate to admit it now, we kind of miss Luke. I mean he wasn't that bad, plus he didn't do nearly as much damage as Aaron and Blaze did. So in a way I guess we forgave him.

"If only Luke was here, if he had the same reaction. I'd be definite it was them!" Mei said hitting the side of the chair.

"Well that's the end of our speech, thank you for listening." Georgina said.

"You know what, other than facing the gardevoir Pokemorph, the same one held me captive in that campsite where I met Skull and Kristy. If they have the same insight we do. Then I'm afraid that..." I began but Mei cut me off.

"No don't even say it." We'll ask them tomorrow now I gotta go back to my hospital room. With that Mei supported herself with her crutches and limped back on to her room. Weirdly I saw Abigail and Jacqueline slowly eyeing her.

There's something going on and I intend on finding out what!

**Hi. Another chapter done, yes! Well Jacky, Gorgeous and Absolute have already started to infiltrate the school. Deita their student spy has failed once again. How badly will this affect their plan, or is it a good thing Deita isn't there to screw things up?! **

**Find out next on The Pokemorphs! **


	22. Chapter 21: First day on the job!

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long update, but I have a good reason. I'm in a band! Just so you know I have a schedule now so I may not be updating as soon as I used to. Also I may or may not have gotten into a fight so umm no comment...**

***P.O.V of Erin***

I'm in Miss Cynthia's office with the three new teachers. Jacqueline, Georgina and Abigail they were eyeing me suspiciously just as they did with Mei. If my theory was right, they had obviously recognised us and were trying to get us to keep quiet, lucky for them, I would stay quiet until I was able to prove anything.

"So Erin, just explain to me what happened, and maybe you'll leave here without punishment." Miss Cynthia explained.

"Miss Cynthia, I was attacked by a ditto Pokemorph!" I said plain and clear. This seemed to buy the three's attention, If my thoughts were correct then this would mean that those four are in a group and possibly they have many other agents.

"Please, Erin elaborate." Miss Caitlyn prompted.

"Miss, A ditto Pokemorph entered the school grounds somehow and probably took my form. Then Aqua possibly stopped her from leading me outside so she told her to get to you. Next, when Aqua was gone, she stole Aqua physique and lured me outside. We then had a fierce battle, which I won, and I left her there on the cold soil and went to tell you. But by now, she's probably left the premises." I said full and there, leaving out small details to stop the principle's from getting too far into my business.

"Erin, you're free to go we have something to discuss." Miss Caitlyn said pushily almost literally throwing me out the door. Then giving a look at Miss Cynthia closed the door.

My next move was calling the group together and explaining everything. I went straight to my dorm to see if Skull and Kristy were there.

Arriving at my dorm I saw Skull practising what looked like tai chi and Kristy was meditating.

"Hey you two emergency meeting at Mei's hospital room in an hour!" I announced closing the door as soon as I gave the message. Part two Aqua, Rose, Light and June!

I knocked on the door and heard Light say "Come in!" I opened the door to June upside down on her bed eating potato chips, Light with headphones in her Poke-Music-Player and Rose trying to suck a lollipop as big as her head!

"Hey guys, there's an emergency meeting in Mei's hospital room in like half an hour so be there, what we have to say is really important, and where's Aqua?" I asked.

"She's gone out for her daily jog." June said spitting some of her potato chips.

"Alright I'll go catch up. Do you know what route she takes?" I asked again.

"Yeah, she made a map in case any of us wanted to jog with her, but since it's clear that none of us are going to use it why don't you?!" Rose suggested.

"Sure, thanks!" I thanked and headed out the door and onto the route.

Weirdly there was a bubble like substance blocking the door. Huh what's this? I stretched out my hand and slipped through, good that means the others were able to slip through. Okay first to the beach then to the skate park last to the cafe. Why does a dimension between space and time have all this stuff?!

I ran as fast as I could, quickly passing the beach and stopped at the skate park to catch my breath. I lifted my head slowly and saw a certain Aqua heading towards the café.

"Hey Aqua wait up!" I called waving my hands in the air. She scanned the area quickly and eventually saw me; she stopped and waved to me.

"Hey Erin!" Aqua greeted.

"Hey yourself." I greeted back.

"So, I jogged by to come and tell you about the emergency meeting at Mei's hospital." I continued, trying not to change the subject.

"Oh ok when?" Aqua asked.

"Umm about half an hour, is that cool?" I said.

"Yeah but I might be a little late!" Aqua warned.

"That's fine as long as you don't miss the main details." I reassured

"Alright bye!" She said waving. "I'm gonna speed up so that I don't miss anything."

"Bye." I said waving goodbye. I might as well speed up back to school to commence phase 3.

I returned to my Pokemorph form and used quick attack all the way back and 'attacked' the force field sending me flying landing just in front of the boys' dorm. Sneaking in I peeked through the cracks and the keyholes of the boys' dorm doors. I finally found the one with Dusk and Gary but Aaron was there, I didn't even care where blaze was so quickly, I jumped in the door kicked Aaron's head away and said "Mei's hospital room 15 minutes go, go, go!" Then used quick attack to escape from the door and was in my dorm before I knew it.

"Hey Erin we were just about to leave, you coming?" Skull invited.

"Sure in a minute." I said out of breath.

"Okay, see you there." Kristy said as they left and with that I just lay there on my bed waiting for my resting minute to be over.

***P.O.V of June* **

"So Erin, what's the big emergency?!" I asked intrigued by the atmosphere in the room.

"Well what we're about to tell you is extremely disturbing and EXTREMELY confidential. No-one can know about it. No-one!" Erin emphasised.

"Got it, top secret. So what's up?" Skull asked impatiently.

"Well to put it shortly, Mei and I hung out with a fellow Pokemorph called Luke, we had some good times together but then he turned evil tried to kill Mei, Kristy, Skull, Blaze and I. So after our battle we fled to snowpoint city to recover and Kristy led us here to Pokemorph academy. Anyway, when we were hanging out with Luke, we were in the Hearthrome city contest, when two Pokemorphs, most likely Abigail and Georgina, ambushed it, we were left to fight them and just managed to chase them away. So if my theory, which is that Abigail-, is really the Absol Pokemorph we fought and that Georgina- the slutty Gardevoir Pokemorph we also faced is in the school, they are either trying to get revenge on us or trying to do something bad to the school." Erin summed up.

After a few moments of silence, Dusk ended it by saying, "Well sure, but if what you're saying is true wouldn't Jacqueline be involved as well." A murmur of agreement spread throughout the room.

"Guys, the Jacqueline part is my tale to tell; it was the same day Luke went psycho, this ditto Pokemorph had just attacked me and suddenly a lucario Pokemorph came and heavily wounded me. This, I think, may have been the trigger for Luke to turn evil." Mei said silencing us once again.

"Well, not to be rude or anything but, what does this have to do with us?" Rose asked quietly.

"You guys, would you say we are friends if not close friends or even a clique?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I responded.

"Then this, affects all of us. If our theory is correct then those three 'teachers' are bad news!" Erin said, quoting teachers.

"Okay, we're here to help, what do?!" Aqua asked, convinced.

"Mei, Erin, you know we're here to help."Kristy asked putting her arm around Skull.

"Well I'd do anything to help my favourite babe!" Gary said moving closer to Mei, but was pulled back by Dusk.

"What Gary Jr. Meant was that, we're in this." Dusk fine tuned.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say. We're in this together." Light stated standing on a chair.

"Yeah!" I agreed standing up.

After a second of awkward silence the group went alive in a cheer.

"You guys need to quieten down. There are still other patients who need their rest!" Nurse Joy scolded.

"Sorry, Nurse Joy!" We all whispered, not wanting another scolding.

After scanning all of our faces she scurried off to the other hospital rooms.

"So what's the plan?" Gary asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well first, we'll need all the help we can get, which unfortunately means, getting Blaze and Aaron back. Luke too, he may have caused some damage but not nearly enough compared to what those two did. If I'm ready to forgive them I have to be ready to forgive Luke too." Mei gave her speech.

After some shocked reactions, including mine, returned to normal or rather scowling faces Kristy broke out with saying, "Hold up. I'm able to understand Luke maybe, but Aaron and Blaze that I can't understand."

"Calm your telepathy glands!" Mei snapped back. "I only forgave those two because they're easier to get to. Unless you haven't noticed Luke couldn't and didn't come with us via him being a dark type not affected by the teleported."

"Okay, everybody just calm down!" Skull said.

"Yeah ladies, you don't wanna get wrinkles on those beautiful faces." Gary Jr. Tried to sympathise.

"Shut up Gary!" Dusk ordered.

"Anyway, our base plan is to find out more about the three suspects." Erin said noticing everyone was moving off-subject.

"Any Ideas?" Light asked. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Hey guys, the announcement!" I screamed. The crowd clueless I had to explain.

"Wasn't anyone listening?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Everyone found a way to stall; Rose and Aqua pretended they got a text, Light pretended to listen to music, Skull and Gary were humming to a song, Mei and Erin were moving their mouths but no words came out, Dusk and Kristy were both whistling.

"Gosh, anyway tomorrow is the start of job week. Every class gets a specific job that they are likely to get. Normality and Photokinesis, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Different fighting styles are all doing assassination and spies. Fire and Lightning manipulation are doing science or Gadget work. Hydrokinesis and Umbrakinesis are doing theft and police work." I said almost stuttering at every job.

"Wow umm that's a bit dark." Light and Dusk said together.

"Well, yeah anything to feed your children right?" I unconvincingly persuaded.

"I guess." Kristy said unsurely.

"So every day let's go to the library and discuss what we've learnt. Then over night we'll sneak out of this dimension and apply what we learnt to the real world. After all we're doing these lessons for future jobs." Erin said almost smirking.

"Even though I like the plan, it's totally like spy movie, we can't pull it off." Rose doubted.

"Yeah, the school's got security camera's activated during the night so we can't even leave school. Even if we do, how do you plan on getting back to the portal." I asked.

"With the help of our psychic friend." Mei explained. Then everyone looked at Kristy.

"Say I do what about Dusk. Dusk can't come with us. He's a dark type." Kristy pointed out.

"Dusk, how did you get here?" Erin asked the zoroark Pokemorph.

"Well I asked a Gardevoir Pokemorph, with whom I became friends with, to open a black hole that leads to the wormhole." Dusk explained.

"Well then we have to get Kristy to evol-" Aqua started but was interrupted by Kristy.

"No, no, no! Don't even say that." Kristy shouted loudly. Skull grabbed Kristy and dragged her to a corner. Then they had a telepathic conversation, no words came out but the face expressions and loud gestures suggested it. After that the duo came back not saying a word.

"It doesn't matter, kirlias can still open black holes so, it's good." Gary reassured.

"Only as a last resort, she can't do it unless she really needs to, let alone daily!" Skull shot, giving a death glare to Kristy.

"So Kristy, are you up to it?" Mei asked.

"YES. I am!" Kristy answered more likely at Skull then Mei.

"Then it's settled." Light said.

"When's our first mission?" I asked already dreaming up the really cute spy outfits we'd wear, I looked at Aqua and she looked at me. Damn we were gonna look hot!

"Tomorrow. Mei will be assigned out of the hospital room, completely fine; that's also when the first lesson starts." Erin told everyone.

"Well we better get to bed; we've got a busy week!" Aqua said exhaling.

After a shrug everyone went their separate ways, into their dorm rooms. When I got to my room the first thing I did was sit in my designer desk and started working on the outfits. Soon Aqua joined me and together we made those chic outfits. We stayed up until 1 A.M in the morning. They were so cute they had- they had. All I saw was black.

***P.O.V of Blaze* **

It's been two days since I planned to talk to may, and it was all that fire-breathing, reptile-skinned, bone-headed Aaron!

"Blaze, lunch get in the cafeteria!" My parole ward told me. Ever since I tried to sneak into Mei's hospital room, Miss Cynthia thought it was best to have someone watch over me. So now I'm stuck with this guy.

"Hey there's Blaze let's go." I heard Aqua said. Then Aqua, Rose and Kristy came up to me. Kristy's eyes went a light blue and the parole officer walked away.

"So what do you girls want? Another chance to kick my ass!" I spat.

"Yeah, that is what we want." Kristy retaliated.

"But that's not what we're here for." Rose said covering Kristy's mouth.

"Mei's forgiven you. Today Library after school ends. Be there!" Aqua ordered and with that the trio left.

What was that all about? Whatever, what's important is that Mei's forgiven me, and that the parole officer's gone. I'm free!

"You shouldn't you be in lesson?!" Said a man in a wheelchair and wearing a hat.

"Sorry sir, I'll get there right away!" I said and with those words ran to Pyrokinesis.

"Okay class." I heard Flannery say.

"Sorry, I'm late miss!" I apologised and looked for the only seat available. Ignoring the dirty looks I got from Erin and June. Just my luck the only available seat was that next to the best friend of my victim. Erin.

"Hey Erin." I whispered. The Vulpix Pokemorph waved slightly and focused her attention on the screen.

"Well first, class you all know that we're doing, Science and gadget work." Flannery said. "Well class I'd like to introduce you to the new staff member, Georgina, she'll be helping me take the session."

"Hello class." Georgina welcomed.

"Hello Georgina!" The class echoed.

"Well since this is a fire type class, I'll be teaching you some techniques fire types mostly use. For this we've invited the Hydrokinesis class to join us. Lightning manipulation and Cryokinesis are doing a lesson on fluorescents." Georgina explained. "This technique is called 'Steam Formation' it's a simple technique used to see hidden laser beams."

"Since I am neither Fire nor Water type. I can't perform this technique. I'll also need two volunteers." Georgina told everyone, suddenly all hands in the room went up.

"Alright you." She began pointing at June "And umm you!" She said choosing Aqua.

"Okay now, you two need to try and level your power. I'm guessing you were taught how to control water without the use of your moves, and how to conjure flames?" Georgina asked.

As the two friends nodded the closed their eyes in concentration, June was first to conjure up her flame. It was a decent flame and she moved it slowly towards Aqua, when sensing the flame Aqua made a few gestures and a blob of water appeared and crashed into the water.

"That was good, but the amount of gestures and the time it took was too long. You would've either been caught or tripped a wire/laser and set off the alarm. This time try making it quick and try to look as cute as possible." Georgina told the duo.

"Why?" Aqua asked not seeing the point.

"So, if you're caught on camera you look super-cute." Georgina said posing then winking.

This time Aqua and June started at the same time and a ball of flames met a sphere of water as the two collided and caused a cloud of thin steam. Then Aqua lifted a leg and winked while June bent down and clicked her fingers.

"Much better." Georgina approved, nodding her head.

***P.O.V of Mei* **

This is just great I'm in the same class as Michael and John; those two creeps give me the creeps.

"Well in normality and Photokinesis, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Different fighting styles are all doing assassination and spy work." Lenora said shivering at the thought.

"We are lucky enough to have one of the new teachers, Jacqueline, to come forward and help us!" Chuck announced.

As the new staff member arrived, she gave a meaningful glance at Skull then turned her attention towards the rest of the class.

"Hello class, I am Jacqueline. Let me just start of by saying I am very excited to be teaching you. The jobs we're doing are assassination and spy work." Jacqueline said. "I know these sounds like dark or even scary jobs to do, but if you do well you'll survive." "Hopefully..."

"Alright to our first lesson, target practise. If you miss your target, it's unlikely you'll make it back alive." Lenora said, reading off a pamphlet, Jacqueline most likely got her.

"Alright, so first we're gonna go outside and use these throwing knives and try to better our aim." Jacqueline announced. After a conflicted murmur spread throughout the room we all went outside.

"Alright, newbies over here, the rest of you go on with Whitney." Lenora called out.

"So, Light see anything out of the ordinary?" I asked.

"Yeah, the way Jacqueline was looking at Skull!" Light responded.

"You guys talking about me?" Skull said jumping in, followed by Kristy.

"Yeah we were just saying that you might have to watch your back with Jacqueline." I responded.

"Why should she do that?" Kristy asked protectively.

"The way Jacqueline was looking at her at the start of the lesson, it just makes me feel something's up!" Light said.

"Hey you four, lessons over here." Lenora called. "Take your throwing knives and throw them things!"

There were four targets. Me, Light, Skull and Kristy were first to throw our knives. Light hit the blue ring, Kristy just landed the red and Skull just missed the golden ring. Okay maybe it wasn't allowed but I had a plan. Just cover my knife with a shadow ball; there wasn't a rule about using powers! So then covering my knife with the ghost type mass I shot out the shadow ball knife and hit the target BULLSEYE!

"Woohoo. Beat that!" I shouted.

"Mei, you pass. Light, Kristy and Skull I'm afraid you fail." Lenora said.

"WHAT?!" The trio of failures shouted.

"The hidden task was to hit the target using your powers so that you'd never miss your target just as Mei has shown with hers." Lenora muttered. "Now that you know this you three aren't allowed to fail!" She said turning her gaze to Rose, Michael and John.

Michael went first using hidden power and throwing his knife in between them. Hitting a bulls eye he started showing off doing a little dance. Typical. Lenora not having the time or patience shot a hyper beam at the dancing queen, hitting his backside.

Rose next threw her knife in the air, next she jumped and whacked the handle of the knife with her ears and tore through the target.

John was next copying Michael, used hidden power and threw the knife, however the end result wasn't the same he completely missed the target and the hidden power shot up and up and up until it hit this weird barrier and came crashing down on John.

"Fail, john. Rose, Michael you pass." Lenora stated, and then walked off.

"Miss, what do we do now?" Kristy asked.

"Just go, I need to talk to Cynthia." Lenora said waving her hands. With that I grabbed, Light and Kristy towards Light's dorm leaving Skull and Rose to follow us.


	23. Chapter 23: Job fail!

**Hey guys, hope you had a good new year. Also new code ^^^name of texter| text receiver^^^, maybe I should plan ahead and put all my codes into one chapter... Sorry for the hold up, but I broke my hand and it's really hard to type with one hand. Also it keeps bringing up this sharp pain all the time it's killing me!**

***P.O.V of Light***

"Hey Mei, where the hell are we going?" Skull asked.

"Don't you remember the plan? I'm gathering everyone!" she responded.

"I thought we were supposed to go to the library!" Skull snapped back.

"Of course we are. I'm just going to see a certain fire Pokemorph about our outfits." Mei called back.

"Then why do we need to come?" Skull asked clearly not the fashion or pretty girl type.

"Because I need people with different tastes and style to judge the outfits." Mei said. After a few seconds of awkward silence, we reached Dorm number 3.

"Hey June, June?" I called after knocking on the door. No answer. "Hold on, let me text her." I said. I grabbed out my sableye phone and started texting.

**^^^Light| June^^^ **

'_Yo, where are u?!' _

_`In the library with Aqua`_

'_What are you guys doing there?'_

_`We thought we were gonna put an all-nighter with the design costumes, which reminds me. We've got Saturday lessons to pay back for the lessons we missed, you guys sooooooo owe us!`_

'_Wasn't our idea!' _

_`You'll see when we meet in the library, tell the others we won't be ready til we actually meet up...`_

'_Kay kay.' _

_`I hope they're good outfits, or I'll kill you! `_

'_LOL you know I don't roll that way! '_

_`I'll see you then. `_

'_Alright, see you then.' _

"So, what did she say?" Mei asked, practically pushing away Kristy and Skull.

"She said she won't be ready until the plan actually starts. At seven." I said.

"Are you kidding me, I can't wait that long!" Mei screamed, She then undone her ribbon pigtails and slowly turned it into a French braid.

"So can we go back to break now?" Skull said turning around.

"Actually guys, I could use some..." Mei began but Kristy and Skull had already started running down the hall, I turned to follow but Mei grabbed my leg

"Light?" Mei asked giving me the puppy eyes and pouting.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine."

"Great. Let's start first we gotta go to class then at lunch we'll go shopping!" Mei said jumping up.

"Well that was a quick recovery." I remarked. Mei then fell on her knees and started to pout tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Stop crying, I'm coming with you. So where is Erin?" I asked.

"She went to the library to study for an apparent fire and water test." Mei said. "She was supposed to be working with Aqua but because she was working with June about our outfits, she was stuck with Cameron."

"Well that can't mean anything good." I commented.

"Yeah, stuck with a goofball that's why she's spending every second making sure he doesn't mess anything up!" Mei replied.

**Ring Ring **

"Well, gotta get to class." I called to her before rushing off to Normality.

"Wait!" Mei called.

"What?" I replied.

"We're in the same class." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah!" I said, face-palming.

***P.O.V of Jacqueline***

"Alright girls, it's time." I announced.

"But, what about the problem'?" Abigail reminded me.

"We just fit it into the conversation." I ordered.

"Yes but-" Georgina started.

"No buts!" I interrupted. "I don't care about the consequences. After all is it better for us to keep it hidden and for her to find out on her own and her to punish us for keeping the secret, Or for us to tell her and let her deal with us now and then!"

"I guess you right..." Abigail agreed.

"Good then let's go." I commanded. Then I dusted the tile of the teacher's lounge and typed in the following: 12346. After that a giant hole appeared consuming a number of tiles, then doing a double check no-one was around I jumped into the tube, swiftly followed by Abigail and Georgina.

"Girls, it's been a long time!" Our master greeted.

"Hello Boss." The three of us greeted.

"Status update!" Boss ordered immediately.

"Our ghost possessors were worth their money! Our targets are fully acquired and are teaching the following subjects." I said.

"However there were some complications." Georgina said bravely.

"How so?" Our employer asked getting comfortable in her chair.

"Well the thing was the device didn't work on two of the teachers, Whitney and Lenora, both Normal types." Abigail explained slowly stepping back with each word.

"Then why didn't you use the mind scrambler, power base psychic." Our boss enquired.

"Well, you told me to throw it in the porridge or something like that." Georgina protested.

After smacking her forehead, the Master said, "Not porridge, STORAGE! STORAGE!"

"What?" Gorgeous said obviously confused, as always.

"You know a place where you keep stuff." Absolute explained.

"Oh. Yeah sorry, sir!" Gorgeous apologised placing her hand on the back of her neck.

"Oh you don't know how sorry you'll be. Girls phase 3.5 please." Our master ordered in the state of a question.

"Yes sir!" I and absolute said before using the ghost possessors on Gorgeous.

"Why?" She asked wriggling in pain, that's the problem about having a type disadvantage you get the pain and nothing to gain.

"You see you mess things up too easily and way too often, the ghost possessor will make sure this doesn't happen. It's too late to replace you so we'll just." Absolute giggled for a bit before finishing her sentence. "Adjust you!"

"I don't get it." I thought aloud not seeing anything funny in what she had just said.

"Oh never mind!" She said hanging her head down low in shame. The process was complete, Gorgeous was finally possessed.

"What's our first step?" the possessed gardevoir asked.

"Finding a substitute to control the normal types." I informed her.

"So girls how is the plan on the students working?" The boss asked.

"Quite well, the students seem to be enjoying the lesson. When we encrypt their choice of weapon into their DNA they should be ready!" I answered.

"Have you chosen which lucky 15 are to be a part of our legacy?" Our master asked, even though you could only see his/her silhouette, you could obviously see her maliciously smiling.

"Yes and the best part is they're all close to Project Z." Absolute butted in.

"You are aware that Project Z doesn't count right?" Our commander questioned.

"Of course, that's why Luke is number 15." Absolute said.

"Hmm very well." The master said. "You should be going now, class is in session." With those words a huge hole appeared just under our feet.

"Au revoir!" Gorgeous imposter shouted.

***P.O.V of Erin* **

Finally lessons are over! With only two hours on the clock until our plans a go, I'm the one to remind lizard breath about the pln. Mei says she forgives them but I can see behind those grassy green eyes of hers. She hates then to the bone but is willing to push that aside to do what's right. I've taught her well.

After turning the next corner I saw Aaron.

"Hey Aaron!" I called out.

He turned around and when I saw him I was shocked. He had no food stains that cheery glow that made his skin look radiant had been replaced with a miserable one making his skin actually look grey, his warm chocolate eyes had been hidden under his hat and his clothes. They clashed!

"Yeah." He responded gloomily.

"I've got some news to bring to you, Mei's forgiven you. She needs you to meet her in the library at 7:00, kay?" I said. Correct me if I'm mistaken but I could've sworn I saw a slightly cheery glow enter his presence.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said, slightly cheering up.

Aaaaaaaw!

"Hey, Erin!" Called the goof ball himself.

"Yes Cameron." I replied reluctantly.

"What was I gonna say?" He said before stretching out his bandanna and smacking it on his forehead. "Oh yeah we gotta practice the homework once more so that you know that I got it." He reasoned.

After rolling my eyes I agreed saying, "Once more." I then balanced all of my emotions going into a sort of neutral phase. I peeked slightly to see Cameron doing the same thing; finally the idiot wasn't slipping up! Then as if on cue I brought a soccer ball sized flame, then Cameron brought the one the size of a basketball. Then after the count of three we slowly and carefully brought the two together. After the sweet hissing sound of steam filled our ears and as I opened my eyes the only thing I could actually see was steam.

"That was awesome let's do it again." Cameron exclaimed. Not really being in the mood I slowly crept away from him while he was ranting on how cool it was. It was only six o'clock and I was bored! I couldn't go shopping because it took too long to get back, I couldn't go to the library yet; way too early, I couldn't get dinner because I already had some. Urgh, this is so stressing I might as well go to bed. I'll just make sure to set an alarm for 6:50 so I can make it back on time. I mean what could go wrong.

"Erin! How many times! Why aren't you in the school hall?!" Principal Cynthia screamed at me, I seriously don't see her problem with me!

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, everyone's getting their insignias, you know when you attach a certain weapon of your choice to your DNA!" Miss, no I mean Cynthia told me. Yeah that's right, she's been downgraded.

"Okay Cynthia, I'll get there right away." I said turning away towards the hall.

***P.O.V of June***

I can't believe it, Miss Cynthia totally interrupted both I and Aqua's design work to get some stupid 'insignia'! I mean come on!

"Alright you lucky 16 were chosen to receive insignias because you have shown great skill in your classes." Abigail congratulated, cheerier than usual.

"You will be called up randomly and will have the choice to choose your weapon attached to your DNA. Now this could mean it's available at any time. It could mean you're a professional at the weapon of choice and are aware of all techniques used for that weapon. Or it could mean that your weapon has special abilities vice versa your types. Or some other hidden ability!" Georgina exclaimed. After flicking on a little machine she scrolled through it and jabbed her finger.

"Ah ha! The first lucky person is June! Now come on up and choose your weapon."

Great I'm first. I might as well just get it over and done with so that I can go back to designing. After a few seconds of looking at the wall of weapons, which by the way popped out of nowhere, I saw a bow and arrow. It kinda spoke out to me.

"I choose the bow and arrow!" I shouted.

"Great choice! Now just sit down here and let the machine do all the work!" Jacqueline ordered. So I sat on the chair and the wire hooked both of my hands into the bows grip and into a sack of arrows. After like five minutes I was free to go, taking my bow and arrow I headed back to the library to finish of the designs.

***Third person* **

Next up was Gary; he walked up to the machine with 'swag and started gawking at Jacqueline, he had the audacity to say, "Jacky, if I could see you naked I'd die happy." Jacqueline then gave him a slip. At first everyone especially Gary was shocked, but then when Gary looked at the slip his face dropped.

"Now hurry up and choose your weapon." Jacqueline ordered aggravated.

"Fine, I choose the staff." Gary said. After the same process with June occurred Gary ran out of the room.

"Okay." Aaron commented, stressing out the a.

"Next, we have Mei." Abigail announced. The grassy eyed brunette ran across the hall and almost instantly chose the kunai.

"Dang it that was mine!" Skull shouted.

"It's okay, there are plenty of other choices." Georgina tried to reason.

After the process was done Mei sat down.

"Aren't you going?" Kristy asked.

"Nope I wanna see what everyone else chooses." Mei responded.

"Ah, Skull the moment you've been waiting for." Georgina called out.

"Finally, I was thinking by the time it was my turn all the good stuff would've gone!" Skull commented. After staring at the wall full of weapons for an estimated five minutes, Skull had chosen the brass knuckles.

"Wanting to pack a punch." Jacqueline asked while wiring the machine.

"Of course, plus these things are really cool!" Skull squealed.

"Alright, you're free to go." Abigail said.

"Nah, it's cool." Skull said leaving her seat to stand on a wall.

"Our next insignia winner is Austin!" Abigail announced. As the ice type Pokemorph got up he silently chose the spear and after the operation left.

"Next we have Aqua." Georgina said.

"Finally!" Aqua said swiftly. Rashly Aqua said, "I choose the whip!" After the process, she took her whip and literally barged the door out of the way and headed straight for the library screaming, "WOOOHOOO!"

"Wow! Next is Aaron." Jacqueline announced.

"Cool!" Aaron commented before going to the wall of weapons! "Can I have the giant sledge hammer? It would be really useful for me, when I'm smashing apples!"

"Great weapon! Reason, not so much!" Abigail commented before Jacqueline began the operation. Aaron took his hammer walking towards his dorm room worshipping its fine craftsmanship.

"Next it's Cameron." Abigail said.

"I choose the axe." Cameron said quickly.

"Damn boy that was fast." Georgina commented.

"I already had my mind made up when I saw the beauty." Cameron explained.

"Alright." Abigail said unsurely and began the method.

"Yes! I gotta go now, see you later!" Cameron said waving.

"Now we have Dusk!" Abigail announced.

"My choice is the Shuriken." Dusk said pointed to the four pointed throwing star.

"Nice one." Abigail complimented and started up the machine again.

"Don't worry everyone we still got some good weapons left. Erin, why don't you come on up and pick one?" Georgina asked.

"Sure." Erin stated stopping her conversation with Mei and Light to go up and pick her weapon.

"Ooh, I love the inscriptions on the katana. I choose the katana!" Erin shouted.

"Finally, normally katana is the first choice." Jacqueline commented.

"Normally the kids call it sword." Abigail added.

"Normally..." Georgina started, but when everyone was waiting on her to finish her sentence. She placed her palm on the back of her neck and said, "I got nothing!"

After cutting her eye at Georgina, Abigail announced that Light was the next to choose. The fairy type Pokemorph chose a really big war fan I mean it started from the floor and went up all the way to her chin!

"Nice. Are you a flying type?" Jacqueline asked.

"Why yes, yes I am!" Light responded.

"Fabulous!" Georgina butted in.

"Rose, get on up here!" Georgina said.

"Alright, may I have the boxing gloves?" Rose asked shyly.

"Great and you know, they're not just any boxing gloves. These gloves increase the users punch and strength tenfold!" Jacqueline informed the bunny like being.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed her eyes sparkling. Then after five minutes. Georgina called out Kristy. Bored Kristy walked up to the weapon wall picked up a nunchuku and threw it over to Jacqueline.

"Well then!" Jacqueline said insulted, hooked up the machine then threw Kristy of the chair.

"Ow!" Kristy cried, then giving Jacqueline an insulting look telepathically floated herself and her nunchuku then left the premises.

"Finally, we have Blaze." Georgina announced. The flareon Pokemorph walked up and scanned the wall. Later he picked up the flamethrower.

After Georgina made a fake yawn to show how boring Blaze's choice was, Abigail done the machine and what was done was done.

"Alright you guys your free to go." Georgina said, the remaining 'chosen ones' rushed out of the premises. After all it was 6:55 and the plan would initiate in five minutes.

After every student was out, the three spies stood there for a moment before an accomplishing grin grew across their faces.

"Task 1, complete!" Abigail said.

***P.O.V of Dusk* **

Finally, the whole gang was here. Let's get this thing over and done with!

"Okay everyone, we have an announcement." June announced.

"The outfits are ready!" Aqua shouted. "Here are the girls' outfits." She said bringing out eight different sets of outfits.

The tops were a dark navy blue and just covered half of their bellybuttons. The shorts went up to the tip of their knees and had an asterisk on the left side. They also had a little scout's girls' beret.

The dudes had thin black vests and black jeans, we got some beanies too.

"We look super cute!" Mei complimented the designers.

"Yeah, yeah we all look great now let's go." Gary said heading out the library door. We all soon followed. We stopped just outside of the main entrance because we all knew that there were security cameras stuck to the four corners of the barrier. We'd have to take out the cameras if we even wanted to think that we were heading outside.

"I can't destroy them!" Kristy said shocked.

"Well why not?" Aaron complained.

"There's a dark band over the security camera!" Kristy explained.

"Well maybe I can help." June exclaimed.

"How?" We all said at the same time giving a puzzled look at June.

"Well I have a bow and arrow so I can take out the cameras one by one." June said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that would take too long and we'd be found out!" Blaze realised. After a passive groan, we sat there waiting for someone to have an idea, when something clicked!

"I can do it." I shouted.

"How?" Everyone asked again.

"Using my shuriken. They're much faster than a bow and arrow, plus they can short out the main frame."

"Well then do it." Skull said impatiently.

"You got it!" I said pushing my beanie to cover my eyes and nose. Then I ran outside and spun around throwing as many shuriken as I could.

"Oh c'mon! Skull complained, seeing a shuriken just grazing her arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't see, now stop wasting time and let's go." I said.

We ran out of the school and made our way into the forest. After a series of panting, rose came up and screamed, "We made it!"

"Now let's start." Kristy said. "Skull could you lend me some psychic energy?"

"What?" Skull asked, confused.

"You said yourself; I won't be able to do it alone..." Kristy replied.

"Fine, let's do this." Skull said.

The two closed their eyes concentrating deeply; it was obvious it was working because everyone except me felt something. Typical. Next the two opened up their eyes which had turned into a clean white sheet and a black hole opened with their swift movement, as if they were ripping of paper. The two collapsed.

"Quick everyone get in!" Light ordered, as the others jumped in I grabbed Skull while Gary held Kristy. We toppled in the black hole and heard some familiar screams. I didn't realise why until I had stopped focusing on the screams and felt myself dropping at a rapid rate. The next thing I knew I was screaming myself.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Light reassured.

"How on Earth could you possibly stop us from falling like a gazillion feet?!" Mei screamed.

"Like this!" Light screamed back and then a mega powerful wind picked up and it felt as if I was sitting on the wind. I looked down and found out that all twelve of us were and gently landed on a roof top.

Gary and I put the two unconscious girls on the rooftop. I nodded at Gary and he understood. He charged up a thunder bolt and gave them both a fair share of electricity.

"Argh!" Both girls screamed sitting up.

"Finally, let's start this." Mei said. Then twelve other figures jumped down from the building ahead.

"Hey, this buildings ours!" said a female? Probably had a gruff voice.

"I don't see your name on it!" Erin snapped back.

"Listen newbies, you're heading for a whole lot of trouble so just move outta my way and you'll get out of here. Alive." Said another slender figure.

"Is that so?" Blaze said igniting his hands. After a moments silence everyone, including me, found an opponents and we started fighting.

If I'm honest it looked pretty fair, everyone was handling pretty well with their opponent until they brought out weapons.

"Oh shit!" Gary said. Before using spark to get away from his foe.

"Get back here, pretty boy!" said the buff guy Gary was facing.

"I said, get back here pretty boy!" He repeated.

"Damn it!" Gary said before his whole body was engulfed in lighting, he held out his hand and out of nowhere his staff flew into his hands. He charged at the brute and swung with all of his might. He finally landed a hit on the head. Seeing his chance he followed up with a hit to the side then he tripped him over with the staff, ending it with a thwack on his neck.

Everyone, I mean everyone was surprised. Especially the other group.

"Hey guys, it's really easy just think of your weapons." Gary persuaded. With those words everyone got into a really cool pose and held out their hand, and let me tell you, we looked super bad-ass when we did.

"Now, let's kick some ass!" Rose shouted.

*** Third person***

**(Rose/?)**

The buneary Pokemorphs put on her boxing gloves and stared down her opponent.

"You know it's funny. How everyone else gets weapons and you're left with lame boxing gloves. Was your weapon vault...?" The mystery guy began, but was cut off by a quick right hook. After spitting out some blood and letting loose a few teeth he complimented, "Hey your pretty..." Again he was stopped by Rose repeatedly punching his stomach. After a few seconds the opponent passed out.

**(Kristy/?)**

Already the opponent was in the air struggling to breathe, she held up her nunchuku and whacked what seemed to be a girl like a piñata. After making sure she had lost consciousness Kristy let her drop.

"What a bore!" She commented.

**(Dusk/?)**

He didn't want to but he knew he had to. He wasn't a killer I mean, he was in a coordinator contest for Jirachi's sake!

"You asked for this!" Dusk shouted out loud as he threw four or five of the metallic stars all swirling around rapidly. Three of them hit their mark, both of his arms and one on his stomach. Hoping only to immobilise the foe, he found that luckily he was breathing but couldn't get up. That was a close one!

This is where the chapter ends! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I know the hand thing is no excuse...


End file.
